Youth of the Nation
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: FLUFFY! huggles fluff...Chocolate pudding. Mac and cheese. Bakura in a Chemistry Lab. Bakura and Yami playing football. Yami gets a hickey! Ruling Egypt was NOTHING compared to this... YAOI YamiYuugi...More pairings later!
1. Plenty Of Fish In The Sea

Youth of the Nation

By: Neko-chan  
  


A/N: FLUFFY!!!!!!!! LOL! Anyway, I know that a lot of the Yami/Yuugi fics on ff.net are angsty...and a LOT of them are REALLY REALLY GOOD...but angst gets depressing after a while. ;_; Soooo...my story will (hopefully) cover all genres! But, of course, it'll mostly be fluffy. *huggles fluff* *_* Oh, Fluff...how I love thee, let me count the ways...

Yami: She's touched in the head.

Bakura: It took you THIS long to finally figure out, Pharaoh?

...touched in the head? Me? HAH! I think we should let the READER decide! *smirk smirk smirk* 

Disclaimer: Neko-chan no own. POD owns the song "Youth of the Nation." (It's a cute title and it's the only song that I like from them. -.-;;...) The only thing that Neko-chan owns is this plot, but even THAT'S debatable. *hides the lavender monkey that writes her stories* ^_^

WARNING: This story will be YAOI. If you don't like yaoi----THEN DON'T READ THIS STORY!!! The main couple will be Yami and Yuugi. Oh, and this story takes place in the future. Eh...let's just say it takes place when they're seniors in high school. ^_^;;  
  
  
  


Chapter One

Yuugi stumbled into the room, his feet dragging on the floor. He swayed a bit from side to side and he blinked owlishly as he realized that he had finally made it to his bedroom. His book bag landed on the floor with a heavy "THUD!" and, smilingly a bit tipsily, he fell onto his bed...face first.

During all of this, Yami had watched Yuugi's antics and continuously blinked. 'Do I even want to know...?' he wondered to himself. He loved his aibou dearly--not that he would ever admit to it--but some things were better left ALONE. Going against his better conscience, Yami inquired, "Yuugi? What happened?"

"Unnnnnnnhhhhh..." was his answer.

Yami blinked again and set down his book, making his way closer to the bed. "Yuugi..." he began and gently touched the smaller boy's shoulder. "Yuugi...what's wrong? Did another bully pick on you? If he did, why didn't you call me through the Puzzle?"

"Noooooooooo," Yuugi moaned into his pillow. "I WISH it had been that..."

Once again, Yami blinked. "What's wrong, then, Yuugi?"

Yuugi looked up and looked at his yami with sorrowful eyes. "I told Anzu that I like her." Then his head flopped back onto the bed. He started groping blindly for a pillow, probably hoping to suffocate himself. Discretely, Yami moved the second pillow away from Yuugi with one booted foot.

"...and what did she say?"

Another groan. "That she was sorry. I make a _wonderful_ friend, but I'm just not _her type._ And then she told me that she would have no objections if YOU decided to ask her out." The groping intensified. Yami edged the pillow even further away. Better safe than sorry, ne?

"My poor, poor hikari," Yami murmured. He flopped down onto the bed and slung his arm around Yuugi's waist, hugging him tightly. "If she could say something like you, then she isn't worth it. Friends would never say that to each other."

Yuugi sighed and propped his chin up on his hands. "Ne...but it's still my fault, Yami. I knew that she liked you, but I still hoped that I might still maybe have a chance with her." He snorted and flopped back into the pillow. "Love sucks."

Yami laughed softly and smacked Yuugi upside the head with a pillow. "Don't say stuff like that, aibou. There are plenty of fish in the sea." 'Too bad you don't see THIS particular fish right here...' he thought wistfully.

The younger man lifted his head slightly and looked at his yami out of the corner of his eyes. Raising an eyebrow he asked: "Since when do YOU talk in cliches, Yami?"

Pharaoh laughed and poked his hikari in the side. "Since it fits this particular situation. What? Can't even grand and magnificent Pharaohs use a cliche at least once in a great while?" He puffed out his chest in mock pride and winked at his aibou.

Just as he was hoping for, he got the reaction he wanted: Yuugi laughed, his amethyst eyes sparkling in humor. Only HE, Yami, was able to pull Yuugi out of his rare dark moods. They had been occurring more and more often ever since Grandpa had died several months before. Yami was abruptly brought back to the present when Yuugi laughed again and playfully pushed his yami off of the bed.

Yami landed on the bed with a "THUD!" that had to be heard from halfway across the world. Still chuckling to himself, Yuugi peeked out from over the side of the bed. Yami made a face at him and stuck out his tongue. This caused Yuugi to burst into giggles once again. "Oh, Yami, if only the others knew how silly you can act!"

Yami sniffed in a dignified manner. "Pharaohs do not act SILLY. They are proud, arrogant, and kingly...they are nothing less than dignified at any point in time."

Yuugi rolled his eyes and ruined Yami's 'moment' by tossing a pillow at him. "Ne...Yami...I'm hungry..." Yuugi said cheerfully as he stuck his head further away from the edge.

Cackling manically, Yami pulled Yuugi off the bed and sat on his chest, careful not to hurt the _much_ smaller boy. Raising his eyebrow in a _dignified_ manner, Yami rested his elbows on his aibou's chest and propped his chin up on his hands. "Chinese?" he suggested.

Yuugi beamed up at the man who was sitting on his chest. "Can we? I love Chinese!!"

"I know you do. Now, what should we order? I'm in the mood for Kung Pao Chicken." Hearing this, Yuugi made a face. The 'Dignified Eyebrow' rose higher. Smiling serenely at the prone man, Yami continued: "I don't really think you have a choice in this, aibou. After all, YOU are the one who can't move." He chuckled evilly while Yuugi made another face at his yami.

"You're so mean, Yami..." Yuugi whined prettily while making a 'Chibi Face' at the older man. "You know how much I hate Kung Pao Chicken. Can't we order Sesame Chicken instead??" 

Yami seemed to do a facefault and dramatically fell off of Yuugi, his arm slung over his eyes. Peeking out from under the arm, Yami said: "Alright, aibou...but this is the LAST time..."

"WAI!" Yuugi cheered, got up, glomped his yami, and ran down the stairway as fast as his short little legs could carry him. From Yuugi's room, Yami could hear: "Hai, is this Hong Kong Wok? Hai, hai. This is Yuugi Motou. Hai...hai, we want the usual. Arigatou!!"

Yami smiled slightly and rolled onto his stomach. Crossing his arms, his closed his eyes and rested his chin on them. 'I'm glad that I can cheer him up. He's gotten so sad lately. I hate it when he looks off into the distance and I know he's thinking sad thoughts. I wish he hadn't told Anzu that he likes her. She's the type of person who could ever look at Yuugi as a friend. A GOOD friend, but a friend nonetheless. Doesn't he realize that I...'

"YAMI!! The food is going to be ready in about twenty minutes! They're delivering it in about half an hour!" Yuugi caroled from downstairs.

Yami chuckled slightly and rolled his eyes. "I'm coming, hikari!"  
  
  
  


A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yami is OOC. But I wanted him to be all kawaii and playful!! *_* Ne, besides, no one really KNOWS what he would do for his aibou, neeeeee??? He can be playful!! *nod nod nod*

Yami: Gah... x.x;;

Bakura: *snickers* Better you than me, Pharaoh.

*Neko-chan snickers, too* Just wait until LATER chapters, Baku-chan. ^___________^

Bakura: Gah... x.x;;

Heh heh heh... Anyway, read, review, and I'll try and type out the next chapter as soon as possible! ^_~


	2. Macaroni And Cheese

Youth of the Nation

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: *blink blink* You guys actually like this?! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! *tackle glomps readers*

Yami: *raises eyebrow* What's with her?

Bakura: *snickers* She thought that she was going to get about two reviews or maybe all flames. I'm just glad that it's not US she's glomping.

*pauses* Yami-chan!!! BAKU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAANIE!!!!!!! *glomp glomp glomp*

Bakura: Ugh...I spoke too soon. x.x;;

Yami: You baka. -.-;;

LOL! Aaaaaanyway, thank you all for reviewing! I love you all! *_* And...to answer one reader's question...Bakura doesn't show up YET. He WILL be showing up...just not yet. Gomen nasai. But I'm gonna have soooo much fun with him. D

Bakura: *gulps*

And thank you for not yelling at me about the OOC Yami! I knew he was OOC, but it was just too kawaii and I didn't want to change it! After all, Yami was being all kawaii and flirty and just so adorable!! *squeals* And I know that a couple of people didn't mind at all. ^_~

Yami:...-.-;;

*glomps Baku-chan and Yami some more* D

Disclaimer: Neko-chan NO OWN!!! Why must you always bring this up?! *continues to hide the lavender monkey that comes up with her story ideas* ^_~

WARNING: Yaoi. (Bakura: Get out while you still can!!!) If you don't like it, then don't read it. (Bakura: See the 'Back' button? CLICK ON IT! NOW!!!) *BONKS* URUSEI!!! Anyway, right now the main pairing is Yami/Yuugi, but I WILL be adding more pairings later on! And, until then, those pairings are gonna be a secret. *winks like Xellos from Slayers* ^_~

  
  
  
  


Chapter Two

Yami slowly made his way downstairs, his feet cat-quiet on the paneled floor. "When did you say the food will come?" he asked Yuugi as he walked into the bright kitchen.

Yuugi looked up at him as the younger man put back the phone. "They said that they'll deliver the food in about half an hour. But I'm still so hungry! I didn't have a chance to eat anything all day, Yami!"

Yami rolled his eyes slightly and directed Yuugi into one of the kitchen's chairs. "Okay, okay, aibou. I'll make something for you know. But you have to promise to still eat all of your food when it comes, ne?"

Yuugi laughed. "You sound just like Grandpa before he..." he trailed off. For a minute, Yuugi's eyes darkened to black. Looking down at his sneakered feet, he continued: "Before he...died. Yami, why do people have to die?"

Yami paused while he reached for one of their (many) pots. "Because that's how life is," he finally answered. "Everyone eventually has to die. My body died all of those years ago. It isn't even dust now, Yuugi. It's the way of the world. You have to accept it and remember those that we lost."

The younger boy sighed and continued to look at his feet. "But why did GRANDPA have to die? He never did anything wrong. He was great, kind, wonderful, caring, and he loved everyone. He had even managed to forgive Pegasus, Yami! So why did he have to die?! I miss him so much. And now, with Anzu..."

Yami sighed heavily and continued to reach for his pot. "It was just his time, Yuugi. Anyway, try not to think of the past. If you get caught up in the past, you'll forget about what's happening around you. This is the present now, Yuugi. And, besides, I want your honest opinion of the surprise I'm making you."

Yuugi blinked back tears and looked at Yami out of the corner of his eyes. "Surprise? What surprise, Yami?"

Yami just laughed and winked at his aibou. "You'll see; you'll see. After all, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" 'I hate seeing him like this. It hurts me to see him so sad. First Grandpa dies and now Anzu shoots him down like a duck in hunting season. ...wait. Where did THAT analogy come from?! I think I've been hanging around Honda and Jyou for FAR too long.'

Yuugi interrupted his thoughts by suddenly blinking and asking: "Are you COOKING, Yami?!"

The Pharaoh nodded. "Of course. Is there anything wrong with that?"

'Does he even know how to use the OVEN?! Oh, Kami, what if he accidently burns down the house?! A burnt house is still a burnt house, no matter HOW sorry Yami is!!' "Ummm...no, nothing's wrong with that, Yami. Should there be?" Yuugi asked while laughing nervously.

"Of course not, Yuugi," Yami replied with an angelic grin. "I mean, sure, it's been several millenia since I last took lessons from Cook, but I'm sure I can adapt to this new technology. Now, how does this work?" he asked while fiddling with the stove's knobs. Yuugi closed his eyes in horror. "OH! I see how this works now! So fire comes out of it? Interesting... I bet Cook would have been trilled to have these inventions when he cooked for my family all those years ago..."

Yuugi decided to risk opening an eye. Seeing HOW high the flames were, he just as quickly closed it.

The next ten minutes were the scariest ten minutes of Yuugi's life. Thinking that he would probably be safer if he closed his eyes and decided not to watch Yami 'cook,' Yuugi was unprepared for the intense blast of heat, followed by Egyptian curses, four minutes into the wait. The small boy shuddered. 'Please don't burn down the house, Yami. Please don't burn down the house, Yami. Please don't burn down the house, Yami. Please don't burn down the house, Yami...' was his mental litany.

A short while later, Yuugi was brought out of his praying when a bowl thunked down onto the table in front of him. Once again deciding to open an eye, Yuugi looked down at a metallic bowl, then looked at a smudged and dirty Yami.

Yami smiled charmingly. "Try it! It's good, if I do say so myself."

Yuugi blinked, looked at the bowl, then stared wide-eyed at Yami once again. "What if it's poisoned?"

The Pharaoh pouted prettily. He glared at Yuugi and said: "It's not poisoned! Why would you think that it is?"

'The things that I do for Yami...especially when he does that dorky little pout,' Yuugi thought to himself as he shoved a forkful of...stuff...into his mouth. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Macaroni and cheese?!"

Yami blinked and plopped down into the chair next to Yuugi. Reaching across the smaller boy, he picked up a second fork and shoveled a forkful into his OWN mouth. "Hai, aibou. I _can_ cook, you know. Personally, I think that I can cook macaroni and cheese like no one can." He smirked. "But, then again, that's my own opinion. Knowing Kaiba, once he finds out that I cook, he'll probably want a cook-off."

Yuugi giggled as he imagined Kaiba in a frilly pink apron, his dark mood left far behind. "Lots of people would pay to see that, Yami!" He giggled some more. "I wonder how much we can sell tickets for?"

Yami chuckled evilly. "I don't care. I'd just do anything to humiliate that bast--" Yuugi cleared his throat pointedly--"baka. Though seeing him in a pink frilly apron WOULD make up for everything that he's ever done for us. Ugh. I don't even know WHY his little brother adores him so much. If I was Mokuba, I'd have left crickets and frogs in Kaiba's bed a _long_ time ago."

"You're so awful, Yami," Yuugi scolded while he rolled his eyes. "You may try to deny it all you want, but I think you consider Kaiba a friend."

The ancient spirit snorted. "Not bloody likely. (1)"

Yuugi sighed and rolled his eyes again. 'You're such a dork, Yami...' he thought at his dark self. Yami sniffed delicately and ate another forkful of macaroni and cheese. Yuugi smiled cheekily and pulled the bowl of food closer to him, sticking his OWN fork into the yellow cheesey substance possessively.

Yami looked at the bowl of food, looked at Yuugi, then looked at the bowl of food again. His glance seemed to darken and he reached over to get another forkful of macaroni and cheese. Yuugi pulled the bowl closer to his chest...and out of Yami's reach.

Yami glared. "Give...me...the...cheese."

Yuugi glared back. "The...cheese...is...mine."

It had just gotten personal. The two men shared a look...and then absolute chaos erupted. Kitchen utensils went flying, hair was mussed, insults were traded, and the mac was no more. In fact, more macaroni and cheese ended up in Yuugi and Yami's hair than it did in their stomachs.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh! Did you see the look that the delivery guy gave us when he dropped off our food?!" Yuugi giggled as he plopped some beef (from his Beef 'N' Broccoli) into his mouth. "His eyes just widened and he ran away from us as fast as he could!"

Yami smiled crookedly. "Well...we DO look a little scary, aibou," he said as he tried to wipe off more macaroni and cheese gunk from his leather shirt. 'I _seriously_ hope this doesn't need to be drycleaned,' he wailed to himself. 'If it does, aibou is seriously going to regret it. Dark Magician will "mysteriously" go missing for a while...' Yami's smile deepened. 'Hnnn...maybe I'm hanging around that stupid Tomb Robber too much. Bakura no baka and his stupid obsession over my Puzzle...'

"Yami...?"

"Hmmm, hikari?"

"I'm still hungry. Can you make some more macaroni and cheese?" Yuugi asked with a angelic smile. Yami snorted at him and tossed a piece of Kung Pao Chicken at the smaller boy's head. (Just because he was a Pharaoh didn't mean that he couldn't act childish from time to time...)

"HEY!" Yuugi yelped as he pried the piece of chicken from his spiky bangs. "What was that for?!"

Yami laughed. "Nani, aibou? It's not as if you weren't going to take a shower, anyway..." he replied innocently.

Yuugi pouted; then, as an idea formed into his mind, a grin slowly spread across his face. "Oh, Yaaaaaaaami... Don't make me tell the others how the great 'King of Games' got his butt kicked when we went against each other in Final Fantasy VII."

Yami's laughter abruptly stopped and his jaw dropped. "You wouldn't, aibou. You're too innocent and sweet to do such a thing..."

Yuugi's grin just broadened.

  
  
  
  


A/N: Iie!!! Ne, I KNOW Yami is still OOC!! BUT I HAVE A REASON FOR IT!!! Anyway, about four months before, Yuugi's grandfather died and so he's been going into little bouts of depression. (The whole thing with Anzu didn't help much, either. [And I SERIOUSLY don't mean to bash Anzu in this fic! I think that she's a wonderful friend to the others, but her friendship rants can be SO annoying sometimes!!! ....]) Anyway, it's basically up to Yami to try and cheer Yuugi up--which is what he's been doing. I PROMISE that Yami WILL act more like himself in upcoming chapters! (I'll also be giving more history of the fic as I write more chapters. I'm too lazy to do it now. -.-;;...) And...I just realized something! This fluff ACTUALLY HAS A PLOT!!!

Yami: O.O;; It does?!

Yup. I...ummm...just haven't gotten to a very plot-y part...yet. ^_^;;

Bakura: You're such a baka.

And you're such a sweetie.

Bakura: N-Nani?!

At least you WILL be when I get through with you. D

Baku-chan: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! *sobs*

Yami: *snickers*

  
  


(1)--"Not bloody likely." LOL! Yes, I'm mocking the whole dubbed Yu-Gi-Oh! with the English Ryou. I'm so awful. D

  
  


Read and review and you'll get more playful, kawaii, and completely OOC Yami! ^_~ Oh, come on. I know you waaaaaaaant to...


	3. Matchmaker Yuugi And Yami's Plan

Youth of the Nation

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: *blink blink* Whoa...lookit all the pretty readers... o.o;;

Yami: I think she's in shock.

Bakura: Probably.

Yami: Does that mean we get to cause mischief and mayhem?

Bakura: And madness! You can't forget the madness!

Yami: *nods* Of course. How could I have forgotten the madness? *shakes head sadly*

*blink blink* Whoa...lookit all the pretty readers! ...o.o;;

Bakura: You know, Pharaoh, you aren't as bad as I thought you were.

Yami: O.O;; *is now in shock, also*

Bakura: *cackles* They're all a bunch of bakas...D

  
  


Disclaimer: STOP MAKING ME SAY THIS!!! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!! ;_;

Lavender-Monkey-Sama-Who-Writes-Neko-chan's-Stories: AND I OWN THE PLOT!!! *cackles evilly*

...;_; No one loves Neko-chan...she's left all alone, huddled in a corner while a cold, cold wind whips by her in this harsh, cruel world. *wails*

Bakura: Urusei, baka. 

*glares* I'll be remembering this in upcoming chapters, BAKU-chan.

Bakura: *chokes*

  
  


WARNING: This story WILL contain yaoi. It won't be right now (after all, Yami does love Yuugi, but he won't ever admit to it 'cause he's a huge chicken [Yami: HEY!!!] and so on and so forth...). But there WILL be yaoi and shounen-ai in later chapters. It probably won't be for a while, though, 'cause 1) I'm extremely lazy; and 2) I want this to seem as real and as plausible as possible. And yes, an OOC Yami doesn't help much. -.-;; But there IS a reason for it! *nods* Yes, yes there is! [LOL! Gomen nasai, but to those of you who don't know, OOC means 'out of character.' Even _I_ didn't know that when I first started writing. ^_^] Right now, the main pairing is going to be Yami/Yuugi. All standard characters WILL be appearing (and A PAIRING!!! *snorts happily at her own little pun* [Bakura: You're such an imbecile...]) in later chapters. Ja ne!

Also, (sorry for having such a long author's note!!!) Yami is Yami Yuugi. Yuugi is just...well, Yuugi. Bakura is actually Yami Bakura. Ryou is his aibou. I'll probably be using the Japanese names--unless I don't know their Japanese names. *growls about stupid Weevil and how she's gonna make him pay for making her Yuugi-chan sad* . Oh...and I love Seto Kaiba to bits. I just wanted to bring that to attention, especially since I bashed him all throughout the second chapter. You'll notice that, with me, I'll be bashing all my favorite characters the most. ^_^;; Gomen nasai...*cackles evilly* D ^________^

Yami, Bakura, Yuugi, Ryou, Kaiba: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!! *sob*

*ignores Bishounen* I'll also be doing a Japanese translation thingie at the end of each chapter. I'm sorry for not doing it before! ;_; I'm just so laaaaaaaa~aaaaaaaaazy...

  
  
  
  


Chapter Three 

Yami snorted and raised the 'Dignified Eyebrow' once again. "I know you wouldn't do such a thing, aibou. You ARE my hikari for a reason. _I_ would probably do such a thing; Bakura would most definitely do such a thing. Kaiba might do such a thing. You?" He snorted again. "I just cannot, for the life of me, see you doing such a thing, Yuugi."

Yuugi's smile just broadened. For the very first time since he had first met Yuugi, Yami began to become scared of his hikari. "...Yuugi?" 

Yuugi giggled and plopped another piece of broccoli into his mouth. He chewed for a bit and looked thoughtful. Finally, he swallowed. "Don't worry, Yami-chan. I wouldn't do something like that. Well, maybe I would, but not because you threw a piece of that nasty Kung Pao Chicken at me. I'll just bide my time..." He giggled again and his smile broadened even more.

Yami blinked. 'Did he just call me Yami-chan? He's never called me that before...' Aloud, he asked: "Yuugi...have you been hanging around Bakura lately?"

The smaller man looked at Yami innocently and picked up a glass of milk, sipping it slowly. But, behind the glass, Yami could tell that Yuugi was smiling a secret, 'cat-got-the-canary' smile. "Well...yes," Yuugi finally answered. "Ryou and I have been going shopping a lot lately; remember, I was telling you about what I've been getting. Anyway, some of the bullies from school have found out that we've been going shopping. In one of the stores, they backed us into a corner and were threatening to hurt us. Bakura heard this and he came out of the Ring." Yuugi seemed to giggle a bit. "He hasn't left Ryou's side since."

'What does he know that I don't?' Yami asked himself while examining Yuugi closely. 'It isn't a bad secret--he would have told me about that; I know that for sure. He usually only gets this way around... Oh, dear Ra. He only gets this way around matchmaking.' Finally figuring it out, Yami unconsciously swallowed a whole piece of chicken and started to choke.

"Yami!! Are you alright?!" Yuugi exclaimed and jumped up out of his seat and made his way closer to his yami.

"I'm...alright...hikari..." Yami managed to wheeze out between fits of coughing. He coughed a bit more, then finally asked: "Why did you call Bakura and not me? You know that I would do anything to protect you, Yuugi."

Yuugi smiled at his aibou. "I know that, Yami. You're always there for me. No matter what happens--you're there. But...this time it was different. These bullies meant...more. If you had come, I'm scared of what you might have done. Bakura is harsh and cruel, Yami; but, sometimes, I think that you're worse."

"What do you mean by that, hikari?"

To answer him, Yuugi rolled up his sleeve and showed Yami a scar that he had gotten about a year ago. Once he saw the scar, Yami's eyes darkened to black and his expression turned more sinister. "I remember that," he answered. Even his voice had changed--it was rougher, harsher. "Those boys aren't ever going to hurt you ever again."

"I don't think they're going to be hurting _anyone_, Yami. Susaki just got out of the hospital last week. The doctors don't know why, but he continuously relapsed."

"So?"

Yuugi sighed. "Please don't play these games with me, Yami. You and I both know that it was Susaki who gave me the scar."

Yami shrugged. "So?" he asked again. "Aibou, you and I both know that I'm here to protect you. It is my duty and one that I accept willingly and that I _enjoy_. I will not let anyone hurt you, Yuugi. Not now. Not ever."

'There are some things that can't help but get hurt. There are some things even _you_ can't protect, Yami. Like my heart. After all, the one that I care for the most hurts it every single day. You can't protect me from yourself,' Yuugi thought while he smiled wistfully. "Anyway, that's the reason why I let Ryou call Bakura. Bakura would make the bullies regret ever picking on us, but he wouldn't practically kill them...I think."

Yami sighed and his eyes bled back to their normal crimson color. Looking at Yuugi, he raised the 'Dignified Eyebrow' once again. "Are you sure that that's the ONLY reason why you allowed Ryou to call Bakura, aibou? Isn't there something else you aren't telling me?"

Yuugi choked on his milk and had the grace to blush. "Ummm...no?"

"Aibou..." Yami began warningly.

The smaller man sighed. "Alright, alright. Apparently you've already guessed that I've been trying to set them up. I know that Ryou loves Bakura--I don't really understand why, but he does--and I have the feeling that Bakura feels the same way."

It was Yami's turn to choke on his drink. "What makes you say something like that, Yuugi? I mean...it's Bakura."

Yuugi leaned back in his chair and brought the two front legs off of the floor. "Well...I think that Bakura isn't a very emotional person. Having you tell me about his past confirms this. He's experienced violence and hate all of his life--both physical and spiritual. I think the reason why he hurts Ryou so much is because Ryou is the very first person to show him kindness and love. Bakura doesn't necessarily think that Ryou is weak; he calls Ryou a weakling because he doesn't know what else to say. He hurts Ryou because he doesn't know what to DO. He's inexperienced in all of this. And so he lashes out at the person he cares for the most. Ryou."

"Are you sure that Bakura isn't just being his normal, abusive self, aibou?"

"Nope," Yuugi answered. "I just have a...feeling about all of this, Yami. And besides, who's taking the AP Psychology classes over at the University?"

Yami just rolled his eyes at his aibou and ate some more Kung Pao Chicken. 'Ever since he's started taking those damn classes, he's been analyzing anyone he knows. I DO love him dearly, but sometimes I just want to duct tape his mouth shut.' "And speaking of classes, aibou, shouldn't you be getting ready for school tomorrow? You've been telling--well, COMPLAINING--all weekend that you have a test in practically ever class."

Yuugi sighed and stuck out his tongue, succumbing to a childish impulse. "You just HAD to remind me of that, didn't you, Yami? I'd like to see YOU take about seven tests in a row and then also deal with all the long-term projects and homework that the teachers give out." Grabbing a fluffy white towel, Yuugi made his way upstairs to go and take a shower.

'Aibou DOES have a point...but one he never meant to make. He's been getting hurt at school lately. Yuugi doesn't want to tell me, but Ryou, Honda, and Jyou do. And Bakura does in his own strange way.' Thinking this, Bakura's voice rang in his mind, a snippet of a memory: "You stupid Pharaoh! Your aibou is continuously getting beaten up at school and you do NOTHING?! What kind of yami are you, anyway?! A true yami would have dealt with the enemies by now. You are a fool." 'He does have a point. Yuugi will never tell me about getting hurt. Not since...last time. The only way to protect him is to be there with him. But how...?'

An idea slowly formed in his mind.

'Ah, yes. Perfect. Yuugi won't be able to do anything until it's too late. And, besides, no one ever comes by the Game Shop during the day. It won't matter if I'm gone. Lately I've also wanted something to challenge my mind--and this is a perfect way to do so.'

  
  
  
  


A/N: Yay! It's done! And, yes...it's shorter than the last chapter. But the NEXT chapter is going to be REALLY good, I promise! *nod nod nod* Anyway, I'm really glad that everyone is enjoying this so far! I'm having a TON of fun writing it! *huggles story, characters, and readers* *_* I love you all!

Bakura: *gags* -.-;;

Yami:...*sighs and deals with the 'huggles,' hoping Neko-chan will finish soon* x.x;;

Oh! And before I forget, I'm reeeeeeeally sorry, Blue Diamond! I'm really and truly not mocking the English culture! In fact, I love English people! (*thought bubble* Orlando Bloom and Sean Biggerstaff...*_*...) I was only making fun of the fact that in the dub, Ryou has an English accent...and he isn't English! That's all I was doing. *gives Blue Diamond Pixy Stixs to make up for her accidently English people slight* Forgive me? ;_;

Anyway, see you all in the next chapter! *glomps*

  
  


Translation:

hikari: light

yami: dark

wai: cool (I'm not so sure about this one, but I'm _almost_ positive it means 'cool.')

hai: yes

arigatou: 'Thank you.'

kawaii: cute, adorable, squealable-over (You get the picture... ^_^;;...)

-chan: kinda like an endearment. (LOL!! Baku-chan...^_^ [Bakura: . STOP THAT!!])

glomp: it's like a hug...but more! you actually jump ON the person! (Think fangirl...)

baka: fool, idiot, etc. etc. etc.

gomen nasai: 'I'm very sorry.'

urusei: 'Shut up!'

nani: 'What?'

iie: no

  
  
  
  


And if you want more OOC--but not for long...;_;...--Yami, review! C'mon, I know you all love how Yami is being all flirty and adorable.

Yami: ^_~

...KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *_*


	4. On A Monday Morning

Youth of the Nation

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: *does a hyper genki dance* La la la la la laaaaaaaaa~aaaAAAAAaaaAAaaaa!!! *spins around in circles and grins widely, randomly glomping readers and singing anime songs at the top of her lungs*

Yami: Iie...she had Coca-Cola, Lemon Heads, York Peppermint Patties, Sour Warheads, Sour Skittles, and Reese's Peanut Butter Cups again, didn't she??

Bakura: x.x;; How did you guess?

Yami: *points to Neko-chan* Well, to answer your question, let me ask you this: Is THAT normal???

Bakura:.........

  
  


WARNING: Will contain eventual YAOI and SHOUNEN-AI. If you don't like either of these things, then please don't read this story! I don't mean to be insulting (Bakura: *snorts* Yeah, right...), but it's not THAT hard of a concept to understand...unless you're Baka-chan...ooops, I meant BAKU-chan. (Bakura: HEY!!) ^_^ Nani, Baku-chan? (Bakura: *grumbles*) Anyway, at this moment, the main couple is Yami/Yuugi. But there will be more pairs later on in this story. And I finally decided on a second genre for this fic. It will be mostly Romance/Humor, but other elements will be mixed in. (Yes, there MIGHT be some sad stuff, but only a little TINY bit and not for long. After all, sad stuff does deepen a storyline. But remember, this fic will have NO ANGST! I've read waaaaaaay too many angst fics lately.)

DISCLAIMER: WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME SO?! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!, DANG IT!!! If I did, Yami would be wearing that leather shirt of his more often. ^_~ (Not to mention that skimpy little Pharaoh's garb...and, hai...I do realize that I'm being a hentai fangirl. Oh, well! ^_^) *cackles evilly and snaps her fingers*

Yami: *appears in his skimpy lil' Pharaoh garb and glares at Neko-chan threateningly* I hate you.

So? What else is new? You and Baku-chan have told me that plenty of times, Yami-chan.

Yami: This time, you took it too far. OBLITERA--

I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Yami: Why not?

*points to screaming stampede of fangirls that went wild in seeing Yami in his Pharaoh outfit* Ummm...that's why, Yami-chan. ^_^;;

Yami: *screams and runs away*

Awwww...dang it. And I didn't even get a chance to take a picture of him dressed like that! . Oh, well. There's always next chapter. ^_^

Lavender-Monkey-Sama-Who-Writes-Neko-chan's-Stories: *randomly pops up out of nowhere* And, once again, I own the plot! *laughs diabolically* 

*mumbles* Stupid monkey... ¬.¬;;

  
  
  
  


Chapter Four

Yuugi was bored. Of course, it was a Monday morning and those were ALWAYS boring, but this time, Yuugi was more bored than usual. His homework was all done, all of his assignments were turned in (checked, double-checked, AND triple-checked just to be certain), and his teachers hadn't given his class any new work to do yet. In fact, most of the kids were finishing up on the homework that they didn't do over the weekend. (A/N: LOL! Sound familiar? I know it does for me...;_;...)

So, at this point, all Yuugi could do was sit at his desk and do one of two things: 1) Stare at the blackboard with glazed eyes; or 2) Doodle in his notebook. (And, since he wasn't THAT great of an artist, Yuugi didn't even think that number two was even an option.) So he chose to do number three. 3) Listen to the conversations going on around him. ...and that mostly consisted of listening to Bakura chew Ryou out.

"AIBOU!!! It's not THAT hard of a concept to understand!! When you're in a fight, you point to the sky behind their backs, yell 'Oh, by Ra!' and when they turn around, you kick them in the balls!!"

"But...Yami no Bakura...that isn't right! You're fighting dishonorably and you're also misleading them! It isn't fair, Yami!"

"What do you mean, 'fighting dishonorably'?! You don't even FIGHT!!!"

'Huh...I wonder if Yami knew that I was being serious when I told him that Bakura hasn't left Ryou's side since about two weeks ago.' A giggle. 'In fact, to the class, he's Ryou's "long lost cousin," right out from Egypt and staying with the family for...well, if he has his way...forever. I feel kinda sorry for Ryou, though. At least I don't have to listen to Yami tell me the high points of fighting "dishonorably." Blech...knowing him, he'd just "Obliterate!" them and be done with it. I worry about the effects his "mind crush" has on other people. I mean...it has to be called "mind crush" for a reason, right?'

It was right about then that Yuugi noticed that everyone in his class was silent. It was so silent, in fact, that a person would be able to hear a pin drop. Which did happen.

"Plink!"

Yuugi blinked and looked up towards the front of the classroom, where everyone else was looking. (Except for Bakura, of course. He was glaring, muttering, and shooting dirty glares to whoever was at the front of the classroom. Listening to Ryou's yami with half an ear, Yuugi could have almost swear that he heard Bakura mutter, "Damn Pharaoh no Baka...") But that couldn't be...could it?

It could.

'Oh, no...' Yuugi groaned to himself as he spotted Yami at the front of the classroom, handing his homeroom teacher a note. 'Yami, WHY exactly are you HERE at MY school during the DAY when you're SUPPOSED to be watching the GAME SHOP and making MONEY to SUPPORT US?!' he thought to his darker self.

Yami, clad in his favorite buckled leather shirt and his usual leather pants ('Sometimes I worry about Yami and his fetish for leather and buckles...but, then again, I also have a buckled shirt, too...'), turned around and shot his aibou a stunning smile.

'Don't worry about it, hikari. No one comes around the Shop during the day. Remember? I was telling you about that earlier. Everyone is at school or they're at work. It's a desert during the day. Besides, you've been needing my help and you haven't told me. So the only thing left for me to do is to follow Bakura's example...as much as I detest that baka Tomb Robber...' Yami thought back, putting a couple extra watts on his smile when Yuugi continued to glare.

Yuugi's response? To hang his head and mutter about how 'his life was going to end, his school life was going to end, his SANITY was going to end, and how the world--as we know--was also going to end. And it was all going to end suddenly, destructively, and bloodily.'

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce...Yami...," the teacher trailed off and looked at Yami's name in concern. She worried if she had read it correctly. Finally determining that she had, she looked up to Yami for confirmation.

He nodded and smiled at her. "Hai. My name is Yami. It's strange, I know..." Just as suddenly, he winked at her and Bakura gagged in disgust as he saw this. "My parents were hippies."

"Oh! That makes sense. Anyway, children, I'd like introduce Yami Mutou, Yuugi's older brother. Isn't this so great? We have two new students in just as many weeks! First we had...Bakura Yami...," she trailed off. 'What strange parents these children have! The names nowadays...' She continued: "And now we have Yami Mutou!"

"I have a VERY bad feeling about this..." Yuugi muttered to himself as he pounded his head against the desk. For the past two weeks, Bakura had caused nothing but trouble for Yuugi, Ryou, their friends, and the rest of the class. 

Just remembering the lecture that he had given to the history teacher for messing up on ONE small little detail on ancient Egypt made Yuugi want to whimper in fear of what Yami might do. After all, Yami had been a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt. He might not be able to remember much (if anything at all), but still remembering a little was still worse than remembering nothing at all. What if Yami and Bakura banded together against the history teacher?! Yuugi's head pounding intensified.

"Yami, please go and sit next to Yuugi, Ryou, and Bakura. I'm sure that if you and Bakura have any questions, your relatives would be able to answer your questions. So, now that that is settled, let's move on to today's lessons. Everyone have their new schedule?" A few nods, a few groans, and Yuugi's head pounding was her answer. Taking this for confirmation, the teacher nodded and pointed towards the door. "Well, second period will start in just a couple of minutes. So go and get your books and good luck for the rest of the day."

Many of the students sighed in defeat, but all picked up their book bags, their lunches, and their books and made their way slowly out of the door. The students that weren't done with their homework scrambled to finish it as fast as they possibly could.

"Yami, WHY exactly are you here?" Yuugi asked in a defeated voice as he and his yami (followed closely by Ryou and HIS yami) made their way out of the door and to their lockers. "Don't you realize that without the revenue that we're getting from the Game Shop, we would be homeless and living on the streets?"

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes, taking a couple of books from Yuugi's arms so he wouldn't be forced to carry so many. Bakura watched his and sniffed in disdain. HIS aibou didn't need his help. The only thing HIS aibou needed was to learn to stand up to bullies. That was all HIS aibou needed to learn. But HIS aibou didn't need anyone to help him carry books.

"Yes, Yuugi. I DO realize that without the Game Shop, we would be on the streets. But, like I said, no one goes to the Shop during the day. It's deserted. Besides, you need me here at your school. Why didn't you tell me that you were being picked on again?"

"Anou..." Yuugi trailed off and looked down at his feet. "I guess...I guess I just didn't want to worry you, is all. I don't want you to get hurt because of me, Yami."

Yami looked at Yuugi, his crimson eyes dark while scrutinizing his aibou. "Are you SURE that's the only reason why you didn't want to tell me, hikari?"

"...hai, Yami..."

Bakura snorted and Ryou sighed. ~You do realize that your hikari just lied to you, right, Pharaoh no Baka? And about something as important as his well-being. Ryou and Yuugi both know what we are here for and they know how important their safety is to us. They are, after all, _ours._ You must punish him, Pharaoh, for lying to you.~ Bakura thought at Yami.

It wasn't done often (After all, why WOULD they want to talk to each other??), but the yamis were able to communicate to each other telepathically, somewhat similar to how they talked with their aibous...and yet different.

~Yes, I DO realize that, Tomb Robber no Bakamono. But I know that Yuugi only lies because he cares about me and he truly doesn't want to see me hurt. Why do you think that Ryou hates to call you when he's in trouble?~

~Because he knows that I will beat him for it.~

~I always knew that you were dumb, Tomb Robber, but not THIS dumb.~

~What do you mean by THAT?!~

~Stop asking me questions, Tomb Robber, and start asking yourself those same questions. It might take you a couple millennia, but I'm sure you'll still be able to _eventually_ find the answers...Bakura.~

After that, Bakura fell silent, lost in his own thoughts. Even Ryou, who was able to usually read Bakura extremely well, couldn't tell what his yami was thinking. 'Do I even want to?' he asked himself while looking at Bakura out of the corner of his eyes. The answer scared him a bit: Yes, he did.

Yami finally broke the silence by looking at his hikari and asking, "So, Yuugi, what's our second period class? Government, Economics, Humanities, Ancient History? Nani?"

Ryou and Yuugi exchanged a glance and winced. Their 'cousin' and 'older brother' wouldn't be liking the class that they had next. World Literature.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the hell is this?!" Bakura growled as he stared at his textbook. He knew hieroglyphics (enough of them, anyway...), and he was just beginning to learn English and Japanese. Now he was presented with THIS?! ...what was this, anyway?

Ryou winced while Yuugi plugged his ears. Yami just stared blankly at the book. For one of the VERY few times, Yami agreed wholeheartedly with Bakura. What WAS this???

"This, Bakura, is World Literature. In World Literature, we study a lot of the world's literature...even the really old ones written in Old, Middle, and New English. What you are looking at right now is Beowulf. Next chapter we'll be doing Chaucer, Shakespeare, Eliot, Frost, Confucious, and a _lot_ more authors. Next week we'll also be doing "Eternity."* It's a short story, and it's a fast read. Who knows? You might like it."

Yami and Bakura shared a glance. "What's for next period?" Yami asked cautiously while Bakura poked his textbook as if it might bite. (He could have sworn that it almost did, but he was able to move his finger out of the way in time!!)

It was time for Yuugi and Ryou to share a glance. Yuugi answered this time. "Next period is Chemistry and then Calculus."

"What's that?" Bakura and Yami asked at the same instant. They threw each other dirty looks, but then returned their attention to their aibous.

"Just...stuff," Ryou answered.

"Yeah...stuff," Yuugi added. The quickly looked at each other; and, though the two hikaris weren't able to communicate telepathically, their look said it all: 'I think we're in trouble. MAJOR trouble.'

After all, the Chemistry Lab had Bunsen Burners. Bunsen Burners had fire. Chemistry had chemicals. And, if mixed correctly (or by sheer dumb luck), those afore mentioned chemicals could become explosive.

And...they had Bakura with them.

Needless to say, they were all going to die.

  
  


A/N: * "Eternity"--::shameless self-plug:: Anyway, this fic was my VERY FIRST fluffy fic and my very first Yu-Gi-Oh! shounen-ai fic. I'm _very_ proud of it. If you have time, I recommend that you go and read it! Everyone who has read it has loved it. So I guess that that is a good sign, ne? ^_^ 

LOL! Anyways, I just wondered if anyone got my little joke. (Probably not, but oh, well! ^_^;;) If you read Bakura's name in the traditional Japanese way (in my fic I have it Bakura Yami, so just switch the last name and the first name around) and add a 'no' to it, it'll read: Yami no Bakura. Darkness of Bakura. ... *waits for people's reactions* ... Eh, at least I found it funny. I bet LOTS of people found it funny! ^_____^

Bakura: You were also on a sugar rush when you wrote this, baka. AND typing this chapter out after one a.m. on a Sunday night. You are SUCH an imbecile and a baka.

Don't 'baka' me, you baka!

~*and the two fight it out...again*~

Yami: Anou... Anyway, Neko-chan hopes you enjoyed this chapter and if you want her to continue, please review! She loves reading what everyone has to say about her story and she's really proud that this is her first chapter fic that deals with yaoi.and shounen-ai AND is also getting such great reviews. She's kinda busy right now *glances over at the fistfight*, but I know that she wants me to mention how much she loves each and every one of you! Without you, she would have never updated this fic and left it at chapter one. (She's lazy like that...) So see you in chapter five! Ja ne! ^_~

~~~~Oh, and if the first person who could give me Yami's "Mind Crush/Obliterate" attack in Japanese, I'd be VERY grateful to him/her. So grateful, in fact, that I might let them chose a FLUFFY moment for later on in the fic. (Just no lemons or limes, please! I don't think I'm quite yet ready for those. ^_^;;...)

  
  


Translations:

ja ne: "See ya later!"

hentai: disgusting, perverted, etc.

no: 'of'

anou: 'ummmm' or 'errrrrr'

bakamono: stupid, dumb, idiot (just another form of 'baka')


	5. Explosions And Football

Youth of the Nation

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: *squeals* Yay! *does a happy, hyper dance*

Yami: *blinks* What's with her?

Bakura:...do we even want to know?

*grin grin grin* ^__________^ I got SUGAR!!!!

Yami and Bakura: Oh, dear Ra... x.x;;

  
  


Disclaimer: Neko-chan no own. Neko-chan wouldn't MIND owning Yami, Yuugi, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, and Otogi...but she doesn't. And that is a very sad, sad thing. ;_;

WARNING: WILL CONTAIN YAOI AND SHOUNEN-AI. Don't like? Then don't read!!!

  
  


Ahhhh...at the request of several reviewers, I have decided to bring back scantily-clad Pharaoh Yami for your viewing pleasure. *a pimp hat, cane, and cigar materializes* And pics of Yami-chan are goin' for five bucks a pop. ^_~

Yami:...¬.¬;; You could never know the full extent of my loathing for you.

Yes, I love you, too, Yami-chan. Kiss, kiss. ^_^

Yami: x.x;;

  
  
  
  


Chapter Five

"So this is the Chemistry lab?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow as he peeked his head into the doorway. The lab smelled...strange...and he didn't know if he liked it or not. Just before he entered the room, he saw Yuugi and his aibou exchange a Look. And Bakura began to smile.

'This should end up being a lot of fun. After all, whenever my aibou and that Pharaoh no Baka's aibou share Looks, it means that I'm about to have a LOT of fun. They may or may not have fun, but I _will._'

"Yes, Bakura, this is the Chemistry lab. There are GLASS objects here. You do remember my request, right??"

Bakura rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yes, Ryou. I remember." His voice got higher-pitched as he tried to mimic his hikari: "'Please, PLEASE, Bakura, whenever there are fragile stuff around, please try not to destroy it. My credit card bill has been getting higher and if you do any more destruction, then Otousaan will blame me. Please?' Isn't that exactly what you asked of me, Ryou?"

Ryou blinked in surprise. 'He actually remembered what I had asked of him. And he also remembered it word for word! But why would he do that?' "Yes, Bakura. That's it. Domo arigatou for remembering. But will you actually KEEP your promise?"

The yami of Ryou shot him a insulted glare. "I've kicked your ass before, aibou, but have I truly ever lied to you?"

The smaller boy opened his mouth to answer, then paused. 'Has Bakura ever really lied to me? It's a hard question to answer. Can I even answer it? I just don't know...'

While Ryou was lost in his reverie, Bakura wandered deeper into the room, Yami and Yuugi watching him worriedly. Like Ryou, they knew what Bakura was capable of. And all three also realized what Bakura would be capable of when he found out that fire, chemicals, acid, AND explosives were all stored in the same room... And they happened to be IN that room at that very moment.

"Yami? Are we going to die?" Yuugi asked his aibou in a small voice.

The ancient Pharaoh quickly looked at Yuugi, then looked at Bakura (who happened to be playing with the Bunsen Burners with a deranged look on his face at that exact moment...), and finally looked at Yuugi again. "No, of course not, Yuugi!" Yami lied through his teeth. 'If I die at this exact moment...' Yami thought to himself, wincing as he heard Bakura's exclamation of "Oooooooh!!!" when he finally figured out how to turn on the Bunsen Burners, 'I hope that Anubis and Set can forgive me for lying to my aibou. I have to give him hope, don't I?'

Of course, Yami was able to stop lying to Yuugi and Ryou stopped trying to over-analyze Bakura when a loud and teeth-shattering "BAAAAAAAAANG!" echoed throughout the school.

All three boys blinked and looked around the classroom. They, and everyone that was actually IN the classroom, were covered in black soot. The only one who was completely and totally pristine was Bakura, who had a huge grin on his face, a glass beaker poised over a Bunsen Burner.

"Nani?" he asked, a diabolical grin still plastered all over his face. He tried to look at least SOMEWHAT innocent, but it didn't really work that well. It didn't really help with the fact that he was completely clean, while the others were...not.

"TOMB ROBBER NO BAKA!!" Yami screamed at the top of his lungs. "DO YOU KNOW HOW _MUCH_ DRY CLEANING FOR LEATHER IS?! OMAE O KOROSU!!!"

Yuugi's eyes widened and he twined his arm through Yami's before the Pharaoh could do anything drastic. "Yami...remember that we're in an ordinary high school. Remember? No ancient Pharaohs. No Tomb Robbers that act more like demons that evil spirits. Remember, ne? 'Kay? We're supposed to act _normal_. With Bakura around, I don't know how we'll be able to accomplish that, but we can at least _try_, right?"

Yami sighed deeply and looked at Yuugi out of the corner of his eyes. "Hai, aibou. I'll try and behave." (Unknown to Yami and Yuugi, Ryou was slowly stalking towards Bakura, fire and murder in his eyes, and completely OOC.)

Yuugi smiled up at his yami, trust shining in his eyes. 'He's so kind and wonderful. And he's so devoted...so loving. That's why I love him so much. But I could never tell him that. If I did, then he would reject me and would never face me ever again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that ever happened! So...my love for him will just have to remain a secret, like it has been for the past two years.' He sighed deeply.

"Yuugi? Is something wrong?"

The violet-eyed boy blinked and turned his attention to his yami, who was looking at him in concern. "Oh, no, Yami! Nothing's wrong. I promise. I was just thinking. Anyway, I think that we should leave the Chemistry lab and go and wait outside the classroom for our next period. The teacher looks like she's about to give everyone detentions and Ryou looks like he's about to strangle Bakura," Yuugi replied while he pointed to the other side of the classroom, where Ryou was chasing Bakura with a broom. (Like I said, Ryou is completely OOC right now. ...but hey, you'd be mad, too, wouldn't you? ^_^)

Yami winced when he heard Bakura snarl over his shoulder: "STOP IT, AIBOU!! I didn't break anything! I kept my promise!! I did!!!"

"Hai, Yuugi. Let's go and wait for the next period. What IS it, by the way? It wouldn't happen to have fire, chemicals, and explosives, would it?"

The much smaller boy cringed. "Anou...in a way, it does, Yami. The next period is gym. And Coach Katsuki said that we'll be playing American football." At Yami's puzzled expression, Yuugi continued: "Remember that game channel that Bakura likes to watch so much? It's that game that's his favorite--the one where everyone dresses up in pads to look bigger and then spend a couple of hours smashing each other to the ground."

Yami blinked. And blinked again. "OH! _That_ game! Hai, I know which one you're talking about. But...is it a wise idea to play with Bakura. He's bigger than Ryou, but still smaller than most other male students that attend here, Yuugi. If they smash him to the ground one too many times, he's going to get mad."

Yuugi made a face. "Yeah, and that means the Shadow Realm for them." Another sigh: "WHY did Ryou have to get such a crazy spirit for an aibou?"

A laugh was his answer. "Hai. Why don't the aibous get yamis that are more like me? I mean, just imagine if you got Bakura or Yami Malik as a Yami and Malik got me. It would be...strange...wouldn't it be?"

The small boy shuddered. "No, it wouldn't be! It would be a _nightmare_!" 'And, besides...I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Yami. He makes me whole and I love him so much. He loves me, too, but not in the same way. But, how I wish...'

* * *

"This is beyond humiliating," Yami stated calmly as he looked down at the gym uniform that he and the rest of the student body were forced to wear during P.E. He missed his buckles. He missed his pants. He missed his...leather.

"Aw, c'mon, Yami," Yuugi teased while he pulled at Yami's cotten tee's sleeve. "It's not so bad when you get used to the looseness of it. Sure it makes you look asexual--"

"ASEXUAL?!"

"But it's not so bad!" A chortle. "Besides, I bet you look better in your P.E. uniform than Bakura does! Doesn't that at least make you feel better? The P.E. uniform they make us wear looks terrible on everyone, but at least you look halfway decent in yours. Ne?"

Yami smiled down at Yuugi and ruffled his hair. "Thanks, aibou. You really know how to make people feel better, don't you?" 'And that's one of the _many_ things that I love about you. You're so kind and caring and gentle. I wish I was as halfway decent as you, aibou. But I'm not. I can always try, though, iie?'

"Did you hear? The dance is going to be held this weekend," a pair of students exclaimed as they walked past the pair. "The student council says that it's going to be the best dance party they've had in _years_! I'm taking Sakura there. She's really excited about it."

"Really? I'm thinking about asking Minoko. What do you think?"

Yuugi watched them walk past, a troubled expression flittering across his face. 'The dance? I'd forgotten about it. I don't really know who I'd go with. Anzu... No, I don't want to think about it anymore. But who else? I don't want to go alone...'

Yami looked at his hikari out of the corner of his eyes and smiled a secret, smug smile...

"Whoever made these damn uniforms mandatory is going to be sent to the Shadow Realm to rot when I discover their identity..." a bare-chested Bakura growled out as he stalked up to the hikari and yami duo. Following behind him with a pained expression on his face, was Ryou, trying to make Bakura put on his cotton shirt. (He wasn't having much luck so far.)

"Did you hear that we're playing American football, Bakura?" Yami commented slyly. Bakura stopped, transfixed with an awed expression on his face. This gave Ryou the perfect opportunity to slip the T-Shirt over his head, finally fully dressing his yami.

"Nani? We _are_? With those pads and all? And we're allowed to crush our opponent, too?"

Ryou sighed. "Bakura...the object of the game isn't to crush your opponent. It's to get the brown ball that the other team has. THAT'S what the main focus of football is."

"Hai, hai, hai..." Bakura chorused while he practically skipped out onto the field.

"I've never seen him in such a good mood," Yuugi commented, stating the obvious.

"Me, either," Yami added.

Ryou sighed again. "I'm starting to feel sorry for the other team. Blood is shed and people die when Bakura gets like that. I just hope that he realizes that we're in a public setting and that he won't be able to get away with murder. At least...I don't _think_ so."

At this, Yami, Yuugi, and Ryou shared a wide-eyed glance and then ran out onto the field. They just hoped they weren't too late.

  
  


"Okay, teams!" the coach yelled out, a whistle held to his lips. "When I blow my whistle, we'll get this game underway! Everyone remember the rules, right? Okay..." 'TWEEEEEET!!!'

Yami and Bakura, who had managed to be the quarterback and running back on the same team, shared a dark smile while Yuugi and Ryou looked worriedly on. They had enough time to feel sorry for the other team before they had to run out of the way or get squished by the bulkier people.

All Hell was about to break loose. And Yami and Bakura were riding the front of the storm...

  
  
  
  


A/N: Chappie Five done! *cheers* Hope everyone likes it. ^_^;; Yup, yup. The tension between Yami and Yuugi starts to heat up. I liiiiiiike. And I also like strawberries, too. Delicious-ness! 

And many thanks to firedraygon97, who said that I should have at least 100 reviews for "Youth of the Nation." I'm very flattered. ^_^;; (And thank you to everyone else who's reviewing! Next chapter, I'll be having a HUGE thank you at the end of the chapter! So be prepared for it! ^_~)

OH! And, before I continue, I have SUCH a great and wonderful and totally yummy scene all planned out for the dance! Trust me, you will NOT want to miss it! *blushes*

Yami: I like the sound of that, Neko-chan. ^_^

Bakura: Damn cat-girl. She's probably gonna have me end up with my head in the punch bowl. Hai? *glares*

*giggles* Nope! But the scene DOES involve a little "innocent" *cough cough* Yami/Yuugi and Bakura/Ryou. Trust me, you WILL NOT want to miss it! I'm already all hyped up to write it...but it's not for a couple more chapters. *gets depressed* ;_;

Bakura and Yami: *smack Neko-chan upside the head* BAKA!

  
  


Translations:

omae o korosu: "I will kill you." Any Gundam Wing fans out there? ^_^;;


	6. Strawberries And Chocolate

Youth of the Nation

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Wow. I never thought that I would be able to get so many reviews on my very first ongoing shounen-ai fic. (I also didn't expect so many reviews for "Bakura's Guide To Fighting...Dirty" either, because that fic is just scary. o.o;; [Bakura: HEY!!!]) Anyway, like I promised, here are my (many) thank-yous! And, if I can, I'll be replying to each reviewer personally 'cause I really care about what you guys have to say about this fic! So since the thank-you is going to be so long, it's going to have to be at the bottom, underneath the Translations. Thank you again so very much!! *tackle glomps readers*

Yami: I've never seen her so sentimental.

Bakura: I think that she's finally cracked.

Yami: No...that probably happened a long time ago. I think that she's...amazed...that so many people like this piece of crap where she constantly mocks us and tortures us and then somehow also tries to make us end up with our aibous.

Bakura: This isn't going to happen often, Pharaoh no Baka, but I think you're right.

...and the yamis don't seem to realize that the author of 'this piece of crap' can also hear them. *sighs* Oh, well. Guess it just gives more of a reason to torture the two in this chapter, ne? *cackles evilly* Now, on with the disclaimer and warning and then finally---ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!

  
  


Disclaimer: Why must you mock me so? If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, Bakura would be walking around shirtless throughout ALL of the show and Yami would constantly pop up in the skimpy Pharaoh's outfit, smiling and winking randomly. Does that happen? No. And that means that Neko-chan does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!. ;_;

WARNING: This story will contain SHOUNEN-AI and YAOI. The main pairing so far is Yuugi/Yami, but Ryou/Bakura is also starting to pop up as well. What pairings will also be added? Wait and see...wait and see...*evil smirk*

  
  
  
  


Chapter Six

"Ryou--DODGE!" Yuugi screamed as he followed his own advice and dodged to the side. An extremely bulky senior lumbered on past, trying to catch up with the much nimbler Yami, who was the running back on their team.

Once they determined that they were safe and out of the way, Ryou and Yuugi sat back on the sidelines to watch how the game was going. Yami was dodging attacking people, making it look as if it was only child's play to do so. And Bakura... Well, Bakura was taking American football to heart. He plowed right on through the lines, partially making way for Yami, and leaving behind a field of bleeding, broken teenage boys.

Though Ryou and Yuugi were several hundred yards away, they could hear both of their yamis cackling manically...even Yami, who was normally so gentle and polite around other people that he was NOT mad at.

"Maybe I should get Otousaan to cancel that American sports channel," Ryou whispered while he watched Bakura knock another boy to the ground. Yuugi nodded wordlessly. Yes, Ryou _should_ get that sports channel canceled because his own yami enjoyed watching the sports shows entirely too much. HIS yami of all people! Bakura, he could understand, but Yami??

"It's going to be hard work doing so," Yuugi commented while he watched Bakura plow into another opponent and Yami make two people knock their heads together. "They both found out that the channel is also going to start airing ice hockey right after the football shows."

"Oh, Kami..."

"Exactly, Ryou. Exactly."

They watched their yamis have their "fun," wincing all the while. Both hikaris knew that some of the teenagers were going to have nasty bruises and one or two of them may also end up having broken limbs, but what was there to do? When a yami wanted his fun and/or went on a rampage, the best (and smartest) thing to do was LET that yami have his fun and stay out of the way. Which Yuugi and Ryou were doing at that exact moment.

Luckily for the two hikaris (and the rest of the P.E. class), the period didn't last that long. Because it was the first day of a whole new semester, classes had been shortened for a minimum day schedule. And so Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura were only allowed about half an hour of destruction and mayhem and general chaos.

  
  


"Did you see me out there?" Bakura crowed happily as he, once again, strutted around the locker room bare-chested. "I kicked all their asses! They didn't stand a chance against me! I was invincible!!!"

Ryou sighed unhappily as he tried to make Bakura put on his school uniform. Unlike Yami, Bakura liked the gym uniform, mainly because he could easily 'accidentally' rip his cotton tee and show off his muscles to a certain someone. He wasn't vain... Alright, he was, but he didn't give a damn.

Yami, on the other hand, was very happy to strip off his gym clothes and finally put back on all of his leather and buckles. He knew that he looked good, and so all was right in the world.

"Aibou, what class do we have next?" Yami asked the much shorter boy as Yuugi popped his head through his uniform shirt's neck hole.

"Hmmm? Oh! Next period? Well, next period we have lunch. Like all the rest of the periods, it's going to be shorter than normal, but at least we get to eat, right?"

"Oh, dang it!" Ryou suddenly exclaimed as he let Bakura's shirt fall from his fingers. "I completely forgot about our lunch period! I got so caught up in trying to remember our new schedule that I forgot to pack a lunch!"

Yuugi giggled and poked Ryou in the side. "Ryou, you can be so silly sometimes. Don't worry about it. I knew that you would probably forget about lunch and so I packed extra. There should be enough for all four of us. I just hope you guys like strawberries."

Suddenly, a mischievous grin flickered across Ryou's face for a moment. "Did you bring chocolate as well?" he asked, looking innocently at his best friend. Yuugi just blinked and nodded back. Ryou didn't want Yuugi to know, but he knew that his friend loved Yami. The same was also applied to Yuugi---he knew that Ryou loved Bakura, but he didn't want Ryou know that he knew. (Ne...love triangles and relationship intrigues abound. Enough to make you dizzy so far, huh? @.@;;...) And both didn't realize that the other had plans to set them up with their yami.

"Well, come on then," Bakura commanded as he bent down and picked up his shirt, donning it quickly. Yami rolled his eyes at Bakura's tone and quickly ran his hands down his shirt and pants, making sure that there were no wrinkles. (Notice a vain pattern in the yamis? *snickers* D) "All that ass-kicking makes a person hungry, you know? I'm hungry and I want to eat _now_."

"Besides strawberries and chocolate, what else did you bring?" Yami asked his hikari, ignoring Bakura's complaints as if he had never spoken, as the foursome made their way down several hallways to the courtyard area. Most people preferred eat in the cafeteria, but Ryou and Yuugi enjoyed eating under a particularly large oak tree. And where ever their hikaris would sit, the two yamis would sit as well.

Yuugi paused mid-step, trying to remember what he had managed to cram into his lunchbag. "Well, I brought three cans of soda. I didn't know that you were going to be enrolling, so we can share mine. I brought some apples, the strawberries and Hershey's chocolate bars, a couple of granola bars, and the leftover Chinese food from last night."

Yami raised the 'Dignified Eyebrow' once again. "Aibou---" he started.

The amethyst-eyed boy laughed and shook his head. "No, Yami. I did _not_ take your yucky Kung Pao Chicken. I took the leftover Beef 'n' Broccoli, my Sesame Chicken, some of our rice and fried rice, a couple of egg rolls, and the dumplings."

A shake of the head was one of Yami's answers. "Hikari, it wasn't until you rattled off all of those things that I finally realized just how _much_ food we order from that Chinese food place. I'm surprised we aren't fat."

Yuugi pouted. "I'm not fat, Yami."

Yami and Ryou (who had been listening in on their conversation unashamedly) snorted in laughter. Bakura just rolled his eyes and walked faster, trying to ignore his growling stomach.

'An evil spirit such as myself doesn't give in to his baser needs,' he thought angrily at the _very_ vocal internal organ.

The stomach seemed to radiate disapproval at this thought notion and its growling seemed to become even _louder._

'Stop growling, I say! You're making me look weak in front of aibou! Do you want him to think that we're pathetic and weak?!'**

Bakura's stomach seemed to think about this for a minute. It seemed a bit ticked off; but, as a whole, it seemed to agree with Bakura's reasoning. Giving one more disgruntled growl, it gave up its fight.

"C'mon, you guys. We're here, so let's sit down and sit. By the sound of Bakura's stomach, he must be _very_ hungry," Yuugi gently teased the darker spirit. Bakura shot a nasty glare at Yuugi, but sat down anyway.

"I want some of that fried rice that you were telling Yami about," Ryou said happily as he sat down next to his best friend. "Some of that Beef 'n' Broccoli, too. I'm starving!"

Yuugi laughed and poked Yami in the leg, prompting him to sit down. Yami smiled warmly down at his hikari and complied. Once he Yami was sitting down, the small boy opened his lunchbag and started taking out the food. Bakura spotted the fried rice and the Beef 'n' Broccoli and pounced on them.

Around a mouthful of Kung Pao Chicken, Ryou asked: "What about those strawberries, Yuugi? I'm in the mood for them and chocolate."

"Oh! Well, the strawberries are in the blue container and the chocolate is the Hershey's bars. ...which seems to have melted. A lot." A huge sweatdrop appeared on the side of Yuugi's head as he looked down at the squishy plastic wrapping.

"Don't worry about it, abiou. We'll just open up the wrappings and dip the strawberries into the chocolate."

"What a _great_ idea, Yami!" Ryou exclaimed happily, while smiling a smug smile. 'If all goes according to plan, then hopefully Yami and Yuugi will finally admit their feelings for each other. After all, no one has yet been able to resist strawberries. Especially if those strawberries go with a little bit of...chocolate.'

Yami smiled slightly and opened the plastic wrappings carefully, trying his hardest not to get some of the chocolate on his outfit. (Once again, dry-cleaning was hell.) He dipped the strawberry into the chocolate and held the fruit up to Yuugi's mouth. "Here, aibou. Try it. I know that it tastes delicious."

Yuugi smiled back at his yami and gently bit into the strawberry, his lips gently brushing against Yami's fingers as he pulled away after taking a bite.

"It does, Yami!" Yuugi exclaimed after he swallowed. He made his own chocolate-dipped strawberry and offered it to Yami. "Try it, Yami. It _is_ good."

Yami smiled and took the offered fruit from Yuugi's fingers. He licked a bit of chocolate from Yuugi's fingers and finally pulled away, his eyes dark.

'Kiss him, Yami! C'mon, kiss 'im already! I know that you want to and I know that Yuugi wants you to, too! SO KISS HIM, ALREADY!'

"Ryou, pass the Kung Pao Chicken. And get me a soda. I'm still hungry and thirsty," Bakura said, interrupting Ryou's thoughts. Ryou sighed and complied, silently debating whether or not to throw the aluminum can at his head. His good side finally overcame his urge and he _nicely_ handed the soda to his yami.

The rest of the lunch period passed in exactly the same way. Yami continuously offered his hikari food and Yuugi continuously offered his yami food. And the tension between the two grew tighter and tighter. Ryou watched, fighting not to scream and yell at how stupid and thick the two were, while Bakura watched Ryou, laughing silently at all that was going on around him.

Periods six, seven, and eight passed without further mishap---mainly because there were no chemicals or Bunsen Burners for Bakura to play with. Bakura and Yami learned to hate period six, mainly because it was calculus.

"This isn't _math_!" Bakura wailed when he saw the first problem that he was to do. "Math is adding, subtracting, multiplying, and dividing! This...this is literature AND math! It's a monstrosity!"

Yami just pounded his head against the desk, frustrated at all the new math enigmas he had just been told. 'Zero?! But...but you cannot have "nothing"! And how can you have negative nothing, too?! AND WHAT IS THIS INFINITY?!'

"Our poor, poor yamis," Yuugi whispered to Ryou while they were doing the problems assigned to them on the board. "Maybe we should have just enrolled them in Algebra Concepts. It would have been much easier for them to understand."

Ryou snorted. "Yeah, and then have them yell at us later for thinking that they wouldn't be able to understand calculus? Besides, Bakura said that he would take all the same classes that I would be taking. Yami probably also said the same thing to you. We're making them eat their words, Yuugi. And it's fun to watch, too!"

Yuugi just shook his head in defeat. 'Ryou's been hanging around Bakura too much lately. He's starting to rub off on his hikari!'

Periods seven and eight weren't so bad. Period seven was foreign language; and, luckily for the yamis, Ryou and Yuugi were both taking English as their foreign language. Period eight, right after calculus, was Yami's least favorite class. It was drama class and they were setting up roles for a play that they would perform in front of the student body later on that month.

Yami didn't mind the play. It was a story about ancient Egypt and a Pharaoh and a Tomb Robber and the gods. It was his role (and Bakura's) that upset him greatly. Instead of rightly being the Pharaoh...he was the Tomb Robber. And guess what role Bakura got? That's right. In the play, Bakura would be playing the Pharaoh.

Yami was not happy. Not happy at all.

"I hate school. I hate school A LOT," he muttered to himself as he tried to ignore Bakura's smirking. It didn't help. And so Yami snapped.

That day, school ended with Yami and Bakura rolling around on the stage, engaged in an all-or-nothing fistfight. Yuugi and Ryou, once again, stood on the sidelines, watching their yamis make fools of themselves.

  
  


Later on that night, Yuugi looked up at his yami, speaking around a mouthful of leftover Sesame Chicken. "Yami, why did you decide to enroll yourself in my school? I mean, I know that Honda and Jyou told you that some of the bullies have been picking on me, but you didn't have to go and come into my school."

Yami paused in the middle of a math problem. (Yuugi had been explaining the whole 'zero' and 'infinity' thing to him for the past two hours and he was slowly getting it.) "I came to your school, Yuugi, because you need me. And that's what a yami does. He protects his hikari---the one person that matters the most to him---no matter what."

"Oh. 'Kay."

And the two went back to what they were doing; Yuugi eating his dinner and Yami doing his calculus homework. The silence between the duo became more and more strained, but neither of them were willing to break it.

  
  
  
  


A/N: NOW you find out why I like strawberries so much. I kinda hinted at it last chapter, but I finally brought in the strawberries and the chocolate. (Not to mention the tension between the hikaris and their yamis. *ish satisfied with herself*) Anyway, I have something important to ask you guys. I REALLY want to do the dance scene within the next two chapters, so I have one of two options. The first one is to make the next chapter really long and do the dance scene the chapter after that. If I do that, it'll take me a bit longer to update 'cause the chapter will be longer than usual. OR you guys can wait for the dance scene for a couple more chapters and just have me update regularly. You chose. Tell me in your reviews, 'kay?

Also...*squeals happily* A person wants to make pictures from my fic! *_* I'm so stoked! (Of course you can make pictures from my fic, Takeru Yoshizuki! I'm honored that you actually _want_ to!) Anyway, I've always thought that it would be so neat to have people actually want to draw pictures of the characters from your story. And now I finally get to experience the feeling! *is so completely happy and hyper* Thank you so much! *tackle glomps* Just imagine what would happen when I finally get to the dance part. *_* *cackles* 

** LOL! I'm making Bakura sound like Wufei from Gundam Wing. But that doesn't matter 'cause Wu-chan is just so kawaii. (So's Hee-chan and Tro-chan.)

  
  


Translations:

otousaan: father

ja ne: "See you later!"

  
  
  
  


Thank-Yous! (This is gonna be long... Oi...x.x;;...)

  
  


holo: I'm really glad that you think my story is cute. Personally, I think it's a tab bit weird, but... Oh, well! ^_^

Blue diamond: I'm really, really, really glad that you like it so far! I just couldn't resist putting Yami as OOC and I'm happy that no one yelled at me about his being OOC! *LOL* Anyway, I'll keep on updating for this fic and for "Bakura's Guide To Fighting...Dirty." Thanks for the idea on that one. ^_~

Demonic Angel: LOL! Blood sacrifice, eh? *ponders* [Yami: DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!!!] *pouts* Anyway, see? I'm updating, I'm updating! *shoves the rest of the fics that she should be updating _also_ under her bed* *kawaii grin* ^_______^

Rogue Agent: 'Prompt'? LOL. That's the first time someone has called me that. Usually it's 'lazy.' But..oh, well! Anyway, I'm really, really glad that you like the story so far! I'm trying to gradually ease into the pairings so they don't seem so overdone. And besides...do you think that Yuugi and Ryou are just going to randomly tell their yamis that they love 'em? I just can't see that happening. And I'm glad that you realize that, too! *cheers* LOL. And I'm glad that you like the whole 'yamis going to school.' I thought it would be funny and be a chance to wreak some more havoc and chaos. I think I've succeeded. 'Sides...I've wanted to do that chemistry scene with Bakura for the longest time. *giggles*

starkitty: Y/Y is one of my favorite couples, too. So's R/Y. B, which is why I'm writing this fic. I'm glad that you like it so far.

NC: *sparkly eyes* Yet another faithful reviewer! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! I'm very happy and glad and flattered that you actually like it! And I hope that you continue to like it and that I won't let you down. ^_^

Neko Oni: See? More fluff! More fluff! More fluff! (And eventually it's gonna get so fluffy and sweet that people are gonna get cavaties. ^_^ LOL. Beware the fluff!) And there WILL be a cuddle scene! Soon, I promise! But first, there's going to be a sexy, almost seducing scene. *evil grin* I love being me...

Midnight Phoenix: Yup, there's hardly any Y/Y fluff out there. It's mostly all angst. Personally, I have nothing against angst...it's just that I want them to be HAPPY and BE TOGETHER! *wails* Is that such an awful thing to wish for?! ;_; [Bakura: There she goes, overreacting again...] HEY! I am NOT overreacting, you stupid Tomb Robber! .

Wolfchanger: This story IS fun to write! I giggle during parts of it. *grin grin* And there WILL be fluff. Lots 'n' lots 'n' lots of it! *sparkly eyes* *_*

To-The-People-Who-Don't-Leave-A-Name: I'm really glad that you guys like my fic so far! I just wish you would leave a name so I can thank you personally. o.o;;

lily22: Yay! I'm really glad that you like my fic so far! I enjoy reading your fics as well, but I just haven't had the time to review for them. Whenever I'm about to, I'm sent off the computer. (It's a curse, a curse I tell you!) Anyway, I'll keep on updating if you keep on writing, 'kay?

DogsruleW: I'm updating! I'm updating! In fact, I think that this is the fic where I update the most. I'm _supposed_ to be updating my LotR fic...but I think I like this story more. So, oh well! LOL. 

Ilay: Well, I'm really glad that you like my stuff! And yes--Jyou _will_ be coming into the fic...eventually. And I already have his pairing all planned out. A cookie to anyone who can guess what it is! (And nope, it's NOT Seto/Jyou. *cackles*)

Just Me: I _am_ writing more! See? (I think it's always a good thing when people command you to write more. It means that they love it! *cheers*)

Crystal Mew: I'm really sorry that you don't like yaoi because this _will_ be an eventual yaoi and shounen-ai fic. I just have to get off my lazy butt and come up with some scenarios I can put 'em in. (The dance will be one of them.) But the shounen-ai won't be coming up for a while yet, so the first couple of chapters _should_ be mostly shounen-ai free. Anyway, I AM happy you like it so far!

EgyptianGoddess*Destiny's*Anime*Child: Yay! Another person who thinks this fic is kawaii! And, I'm sorry to say, this story won't have that much Anzu bashing or Anzu killing. I think that she's alright but her friendship speeches get a tab bit annoying sometimes. Other than that, she's okay. (Mai's better, though. ^_^;;...)

Silver Dragon: Wow! Did you know that you've reviewed almost _every single chapter_?? I never knew that my fic was good enough that people would be coming back to read it. THANK YOU!!!

Yo Xi Wang: *stares in awe* SHE LIKES MY STORY!!! *throws confetti* LOL. Anyway, you have NO idea how happy I am that you like my weird little story. And...and you think that I'm a talented authoress! *_* [Bakura: Better be careful or she'll pass out from happiness...] And see? I'm updating! I just hope you like upcoming chapters! *walks away in a bubble of happiness* (Oh, and...*innocently passes Yo Xi Wang a picture of Pharaoh Yami* Enjoy! ^_~)

Amethyst Sin: I'm really, really glad that you like my fic so far. Your reviews are always so funny and I like reading about what you have to say for each chapter you review. I just hope I don't disappoint you in upcoming chapters. *pales* o.o;;

Promise: Well...I'm not very good at writing limes OR lemons. I just can't figure out how to write 'em. 'Sides...I'd be blushing like mad all throughout the scene! LOL. But there WILL be some Yami and Yuugi in towels later. Yami had already appeared in his skimpy 'lil Pharaoh's outfit and Bakura has been walking around without his shirt. Does that count at all? ^_^;;

Liquid-Shadow: Yay! More people who think this fic is cute! AND DON'T WORRY!! Yami, Yuugi, Ryou, and Bakura WILL be happy...eventually. Remember, this is a FLUFF story! No sadness! Well, okay...a LITTLE bit of sadness, but that's it! I promise! *pinkie promisies*

Kou-Andrea: Yup, Yami can cook. Amazing, isn't it? I'm just surprised that he didn't burn down the whole entire house. o.o;;

Asian Angel 12: LOL. Of course I'm going to put Ryou with Bakura. They look so kawaii together. And I'm glad that you like my fic so far! In the beginning, I thought that it was stupid, but lots of people like it! So... YAY! ^_^

Rei, Oliver, and Kai r da bomb: I like Yami all sneaky and flirty and evilly. He's just so kawaii! And I'm glad that you agree. ^_^

CutieCherry: Yatta! More people who think that this story is great! And of course I'm going to be continuing it. If I didn't, too many people would hang me upside down by my toenails. x.x;;

SephirothsGoddess: LOL. I've noticed that people use a lot of 'kawaii' and 'awwwww' in their reviews. ^_^ I'm just happy that people like it! *does a happy genki dance*

Demon Wolf: *succumbs to begging and pleading and updates some more* LOL. I think most fangirls like Yami in all that tight leather, too. But some like him in that Pharaoh's outfit more. *innocent cough* *^_^* And "omae o korosu"?? *wails* Why do I get death threats?? ;_; *ponders* Hmmm...waitaminute! If you "omae o korosu" me, then no more chapters! *grin grin*

jessie: I'm glad that you like my story! So many people do! *does another happy genki dance*

agentpudge: *cackles* Well, it's nice to know that I'll have one LESS death threat. I get so many...;_; But, because you were so nice and polite and a wonderful reviewer, here's chapter six! I hope you enjoyed it! (I'm mysterious... Wow, I've been called stupid, illogical, and ruled by my temper, but I've never been called 'mysterious.' ^_^)

KawaiiBlackMoon: Iiiiiiieeeeeeee!! You weren't supposed to guess that Yami was going to go to school with Yuugi! ...well, okay, it wasn't THAT hard to figure out, but still!! ;_; LOL. Oh, well. I'm glad that you like it, though. Bakura and chemistry...*shudders* NOT a fun thought.

shini: Wow! You really think that my fic is sugoi? *cheers* Cliffies ARE annoying, but I never knew that I wrote one. Gomen nasai. x.x;;

Guardian-381: LOL. You think that this is getting _better_?? x.x;; I think that it's because a plot is actually starting to develop. *giggles* Amazing, huh? Anyway, I'm super happy that you like my stuff! *glomps*

Skittles: Poor, poor Lauren... HOW CAN YOU _NOT_ WATCH YU-GI-OH!? *kidnaps Lauren and makes her watch all of the episodes* Yami and Bakura and Seto and Ryou and Yuugi and Ryuuji Otogi and just so...so...kawaii! You _must_ watch, Lauren! YOU MUST! LOL. But I'm glad that you think it's fluffy so far. I like fluff. I like fluff a lot. I got myself addicted by writing "Eternity." Stupid addictions! .

difinity: Cuteness! Gotta love the cuteness! ^_~

Draculella: I did! I _did_ add more! (Geez...the demands of some people... LOL. j/k)

Destiny's Light: You need MORE OOC Yami? Well, to tide you off until the next chapter, do you want scantily-clad Pharaoh Yami? [Yami: NEKO-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!!] *innocent smile*

loanshark: LOL. Have I told you that I love your pen name? It reminds me of my Papito. He's a lawyer. *cackles manically* And I feel sorry for the teachers. First they had to deal with Bakura and now they have to deal with Yami...all in the same classes. Oi.

firedraygon97: Well, I'm glad that you like it so far. *blushes* And I'm flattered that you think that my fic deserves a 100 reviews. I'm almost there! *cheers*

Little Kaori solo Yuy-Maxwell: *cheers* Another 1+2 fan! (I also like 3+4+5, too! KC got me hooked with her writing style. *sparkly eyes*) And I'm glad that this fic has you in hysterics! I can probably guess at which part, too. *looks at Bakura* [Bakura: *glares* Nani?] And I love Sephiroth and Vincent...but I like Sephiroth more. He's just so...so...yummy! *drools all over her keyboard*

tenshimagic: *ish flattered* I'm glad that you like my fic, tenshimagic. And I hope I didn't disappoint you with the chemistry scene. LOL. That was sooo much fun to write!

Tranquility Moon: I know what you mean about how some authors don't update. I'm one of them. In fact, to regularly update this fic (and "Bakura's Guide To Fighting...Dirty"), I've been ignoring some of my other fics. And THOSE readers aren't too happy with me. *sweatdrops* But I WILL be updating this fic a LOT and I hope that you like upcoming chapters! ^_^

sweet kitten: I hate football, too. -.-;; You have NO idea how much I hate it. But, since I knew that the school doesn't have an ice hockey area, football would have to do. And I knew that football would be the perfect sport for Bakura. *points to chapter* See? And I was right. ^_^;; And trust me. You can gush all you want. Neko-chan LIKES gushing. It helps inflate her ego. [Bakura: Yeah, after reading your review, her head was so big it almost didn't fit through the door.] URUSEI, Baku-chan! *bonks* Anyway, I hope this chapter and upcoming chapters will NOT disappoint you. *kawaii grin*

crayon: Yay! Someone besides me also liked the shirtless Bakura! AND THAT'S WHY I BROUGHT HIM BACK! *cackles manically* LOL. And I'm glad you like my making fun of Yami and Bakura. I always do that to my favorite characters. 'Sides...it's so classic. D

Dragon Princess: Yay! I'm really happy that you think that this is a good story...and that the best stories always get the least reviews. You really think that my fic is _that_ good? *^_^* [*Bakura and Yami watch as Neko-chan's ego inflates some more*] Anyway, I AM glad that you like it so far and I hope you like upcoming chapters!

violettegal345: Yes, they did unleash hell, didn't they? 'Tis much fun. ^_^

The Pharohs Queen: Yay! More people that like my story. I'm really glad that you like it so far. When I first put it up, I thought that I would only get a couple of reviews and a TON of flames. But I haven't gotten a single flame yet! *cheers* *huggles readers*

dreamer: I dunno WHY football is called football. -.-;; I don't even like it. The only reason why I put it in here is so the yamis can cause destruction. LOL. And they did! They DID! And stupid football players think that they're so tough and buff but they wear more padding than any other sport! Well, except for ice hockey...but still! Anyway, I'm glad that you like my fic so far! And yes; strawberries and whipped cream is good. But strawberries and melted chocolate is just as good! ^_~

Wanita: I like how I made Bakura evil in the chemistry lab, too. He just reminds me of a mad scientist sometimes. And just the whole blowing up the lab was great. LOL. I was laughing so hard when I wrote that scene. ^_^

Lirial Raito: Well, I'm updating! I'm updating! And in this chapter you get to read about the strawberries and the chocolate AND the tension between Yami and Yuugi, just like I promised! *grin grin*

Saiai no hito mokushi: LOL. I'm glad you and your friend liked the whole Yami and the "Omae o korosu!!" part. Hee-chan is just so adorable when he's mad. Like Yami! Yes, like Yami... ^_^

Takeru Yoshizuki: OMG!! You actually WANT to do pictures for my fic?! Please, do! I don't mind at all! I'm beyond honored! I'm amazed! I almost passed out from sheer joy when I read your review! ^_~ Can I see the pictures after you're done? (And I bet that you don't draw crappily! I bet that you're a good artist! So don't knock yourself down, 'kay?) If you want to contact me or anything, email me anytime at LadyDarkSith@aol.com. I'm hardly ever on my NekoChanCuteCat one--my Lady Sith one is the one that I use the most. Anyway, thank you again so very much! *tackle glomps*

  
  


And, before I forget ('cause I know that I will), I just want to say "Thank you soooo much!" to everyone who added me to their favorite authors, their favorite stories, or even both. Trust me, I'm _extremely_ happy and grateful, though I'm still a bit confused on _why_ you would want to add me to your favorites. But, once again, I am honored, happy, and grateful.

  
  


Whew! That's done now. And, so that I don't have _so many_ thank-yous every couple of chapters, I'll just respond to them at the end of each chapter, 'kay? Anyway, see you in chapter seven! Ja ne! ^_~


	7. Midnight Interlude

Youth of the Nation

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: LOL. I know that this has become part of the theme for the past couple of author's notes, but...*tacke glomps readers* *_* You guys are all great and and wonderful and I love you all!! *glomp glomp glomp*

Bakura: *gags on all the happy feelings*

Yami: *wants to do that same, but doesn't want to copy that stupid Tomb Robber*

And...and...and that isn't ALL!! *jumps up and down and turns chibi* Takeru Yoshizuki and Wanita want to BOTH do pictures for my story. *glomps both* [And, remember: If you guys need to contact me for _any_ reason at all, please feel free to email me at: LadyDarkSith@aol.com 'Kay?]

Yami: Are you done _yet_???

Ummm...nope. I still have a couple more things to say. Okay, about the whole either wait a couple more chapters for the dance scene or to wait a little bit because the next chapter would be long... It's basically unanimous. Everyone wants me to update regularly. So...no more dance scene for a couple more chapters!

Bakura: You don't seem that upset.

Well...like I told everyone, I was going to let them vote on it. And that's how the voting turned out. Now...*drums fingertips together and cackles evilly* The reader that manages to guess who I'm putting Jyou with gets to pick a fluffy scene for whatever couple they want (but it has to be one of the couples that I'm doing, onegai!!) and I'll write it---as long as it isn't a lemon. And, to give a hint, it's NOT Jyou/Seto. *cackles some more*

  
  


Disclaimer: Once again, let me ask you this: Does Bakura walk around shirtless and Yami in his skimpy Pharaoh's outfit? No. Does this mean that Neko-chan has managed to get her grubby little hands on Yu-Gi-Oh!? Only in her dreams.

WARNING: This story will contain SHOUNEN-AI and YAOI. If you don't like either, please don't read this story. I've put a warning on every single chapter, so you _should_ be warned by now. Thanks. ^_^

  
  
  
  


Chapter Seven

Yuugi sighed and turned over once again, staring around his dark room. Glancing at the digital clock out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that the face read 1:35 in neon blue. He flopped over again and glared up at the ceiling high above his head.

It wasn't just the fact that he couldn't get in a comfortable position. Events from that day continuously ran around in his head, becoming more and more jumbled the more he thought about them. It was too late to call Ryou. What would Bakura or Ryou's Otousaan say if they answered the phone instead? Bakura would curse and yell his head off. Ryou's Otousaan didn't really worry Yuugi that much because he was hardly ever home.

But still... Better not take that chance. So Yuugi scowled into the darkness, rolling up onto his side. He fluffed up his pillow, but that didn't seem to do anything at all. He pounded the pillow---didn't work, either. Finally Yuugi sighed and flopped back onto his back, glaring up at the ceiling once more.

And he was cold.

The heater didn't work that well because it was getting old AND it had to heat up the Game Shop and the house that was connected to it. It didn't help much that it was still autumn and the nights were getting colder. A LOT colder. Yuugi couldn't feel his toes; in fact, he hadn't been able to feel his toes for a couple of hours.

There was only one thing to do. He didn't _want_ to do it---okay, he did, but he was scared of what would happen if he actually gathered his courage and got up out of bed. But he was cold. And Yuugi _hated_ the cold. It was...cold.

Rolling out of bed and gathering the bedsheets around his small body, Yuugi silently padded down the hallway, headed for a bedroom that was at the very end. Pausing outside the doorway, Yuugi gathered his courage and then slowly pushed open the door.

"Yami?" Yuugi whispered softly into the darkness.

"Mmmm," was the Pharaoh's reply. Yuugi made his way deeper into the room and giggled when he saw that Yami was sleeping sprawled all over his bed, his head buried under the snow-white pillow.

"Yami?" Yuugi whispered again.

The pillow shifted and Yuugi saw a sleep-clouded crimson eye peek out from underneath the pillow. Yami blinked and pushed the pillow off of the bed. He sat up and yawned, blinking blearily at his hikari once again. It was then that Yuugi noticed that Yami slept only in a pair of black boxers. He looked down at blushed.

"What's wrong, aibou?" Yami asked softly, cocking his head slightly as he stared at his lighter self. Something seemed a little...off...about Yuugi, but Yami couldn't understand what it was he sensed.

"I'm cold, Yami. I can't get warm no matter _what_ I try. And...I can't get to sleep. I've been thinking about a lot of things and I have no one to talk to them about. I'm know that I'm waking you, but..." Yuugi trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Yami smiled softly and scooted over, patting the bed next to him. Smiling gratefully, Yuugi shed his many layers and hopped into bed next to his yami, burrowing under the covers once he was settled. Once Yuugi was comfortable, Yami lay down next to him, spooned against him. They fit perfectly.

"Aibou, what were you thinking about that kept up up all night?" Yami asked, resting his chin on Yuugi's head while his arm snaked around his light's waist. Yuugi sighed deeply and flipped over so he could burrow his face in his yami's neck.

Finally, he asked: "Yami, why do people have to die?"

Yami blinked. Yuugi had asked this question several times before; but this time, Yami sensed that Yuugi wanted Yami to further explain...something...to him. What that 'something' was, Yami didn't know. But he tried his hardest to put his thoughts and emotions into words.

"Yuugi, people die because it's part of life."

The smaller boy burrowed closer. "But life is living. Dying shouldn't be part of life. Life is full of trials and heartache and different path. But, at least with life, you have a chance to end up happy. With death...you just _die_ and that's IT. There IS nothing else. You're just...gone."

Yami shook his head. "No, aibou. You're wrong. Death isn't just _it_. All religions believe that you experience something else...some more...after you die. Some people believe that you go onto heaven. Others believe that you go on to be judged, like we did back in my time. Or some people believe that you become reincarnated. Death isn't just something final. It's another step on your journey. It's a different part of life. But it's still a part of life, hikari."

"But...Yami...why do _I_ always have to experience death?! First my parents and now grandpa... I miss them. I miss them all so very much. Everyone that I love eventually leaves me, even if I don't want them to. Yami...are you going to leave me?"

The Pharaoh's arms tightened on the younger youth. "No, Yuugi," he finally answered. "I will never leave you. I will _always_ be with you, no matter what. You are my aibou. We can never be separated. Even if everyone else eventually leave you, Yuugi, _I_ will always be here."

A tear fell from Yuugi's eye and he burrowed his face against Yami's bare chest. He didn't want Yami to know how much that had meant to him. That one last sentence... It wasn't an 'I love you,' but Yuugi would accept it just the same. It still meant that Yami cared for him.

Yuugi sighed deeply, hugged Yami tighter for an instant, then reached up and kissed the taller Pharaoh-youth on the cheek---an innocent kiss. "Thank you, Yami," he whispered and turned around, once again spooning himself against his yami's warm body.

Soon after that, Yuugi fell asleep, the burden on his mind finally relieved. He knew that he and Yami would have many more discussions dealing with death; but, even if it was a single moment, he was finally satisfied. Yami always made him feel better, no matter how depressed or sad he had been. This was what made Yami special.

The Pharaoh stayed awake a while longer, listening to Yuugi's deep and even breathing. A kiss---Yuugi had kissed him. It was an innocent kiss and Yuugi had meant it in a brotherly way. Didn't he? Everything was getting so complicated. But, then again, life was complicated. Whoever said that life was just a game was completely and totally wrong.

Yami suddenly laughed. He remembered---He had been the one to say such a thing. It had been many years ago and he had been an arrogant little Pharaoh. But five thousand years stuck in a Puzzle had taught him humility.

He shook his tri-colored head. "I was so stupid when I was alive. So utterly and completely brainless."

* * *

The warm rose light of pre-dawn slowly seeped in through the blinds of Yami's window. It made its way slowly across the floor until it struck the faces of the two young boys sleeping in the same bed. Yami was aleady awake, staring at the window with a curious expression on his face. He moved a hand andthe blinds pulled themselves up.

"Yuugi..." Yami whispered in the smaller boy's ear. "Yuugi, wake up. Aibou, come on, open your eyes." He gently touched the violet-eyed boy's shoulder. Yuugi shifted closer to Yami, then slowly opened his eyes, yawning as he did so.

"What's wrong, Yami? Is it time to wake up?"

"No, not yet, Yuugi. But...there is something that I was to show you. Look out the window, aibou. See it? It's not quite dawn. It's pre-dawn right now. Isn't it beautiful how the different colors light up the sky and makes it dance?"

"Yes, Yami. But---"

"Shhhh, aibou. Just watch. Dawn has always been my favorite time of the day. It always means a new day. A new beginning, a new start, a new understanding. Watch the dawn with me, hikari?"

Yuugi smiled and burrowed closer to Yami. "I will. I will, Yami."

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Well...there goes chapter seven. Yes, I realize that this chapter is pretty short, but I mainly wanted to focus on this particular scene. Like it? Too sappy, too sad, too 'I wanna-bash-their-brains-in-'cause-they-STILL-don't-seem-to-realize-that-they-love-each-other'? Whichever choice you pick, I hope you DID like the chapter. The next one...a whole new day at school. Fun time. ^_^

Bakura: I REALLY don't like the sound of that.

Yami: Me, either.

You should be scared. You should be very scared. D

  
  


Translations:

sugoi: cool

wai: wonderful, wow (just stuff like that)

  
  


Thank-Yous!

Thank you to: Yo Xi Wang, loanshark, Rogue Agent, Wanita, Silver Dragon, difinity, Wolfchanger, Asian Angel 12, agentpudge, Ilay, Blue diamond, Chisa and Neko, Promise, Sage of Zelda 64, and lily22. You guys are all great! ^_~


	8. Candy Apple Red

Youth of the Nation

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Yay! It's November 15th! *cheers and starts dancing around, handing out cake and presents to everyone in sight* ^_________^ *confetti* *confetti* *confetti*

Bakura: What's gotten into you?

Yami: Yeah, we've never seen you so excited before.

Well, duh. Today's my birthday, you bakas! *confetti* *confetti* Anyway, as MY birthday present to all of YOU, here's chapter eight! It's the "special" chapter, 'cause 1) IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! And 2) More (somewhat) kawaii-ness, cuteness, and fluffy-ness. Finally, 3) This will probably be the longest chapter so far, you get to read more school day fun, AND this chapter will make fun of Bakura all the way through!

Bakura: NANI?! Why the hell am _I_ being picked on for?! What about HIM?! *points accusingly to Yami Yuugi and glares*

Well...I can't. At least, not really. All you'd do is send me to the Shadow Realm. Yami could send me to the Shadow Realm, Mind Crush me, make me listen to Teá and Relena Darlian/Peacecraft---from Gundam Wing---rant about peace and friendship (Japanese Anzu is nice and cool, English dubbed Teá is NOT...and Relena is just plain annoying...), or lots of other things. He's more of a threat than you are, Baka-chan. *coughs* I mean, Baku-chan. ^_^

Bakura: *glares*

  
  


Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!! I really and truly do! *cackles manically* BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! I finally got my grubby little mitts on it. *men in white coats come and start dragging Neko-chan away* NANI?! IIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!! Let go of me, you bakas! Don't you realize that this is the great and wonderful owner of Yu-Gi-Oh! that you're dragging away?! Unhand me at once, you dolts! IIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!

WARNING: This story will and does contain YAOI and SHOUNEN-AI material. If you do not like to read yaoi or shounen-ai, then please leave. You have been warned. ^_^ This story's main pairing is Yami/Yuugi, though Bakura/Ryou is going to be a main pairing as well. What other pairings do I have in store? Just wait and see... ^_^

  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~Prelude: Candy Apple Red~*~

Yuugi sighed. The sun had fully risen about an hour ago and he knew that it was almost time to get dressed and ready for school. If they didn't start soon, then they would most definitely be late to their classes. And by the way that Bakura and Yami were going, they could _not_ afford to miss _any_ class time.

And so Yuugi flipped over onto his side with yet another sigh, finally facing his yami. The young Pharaoh had soon fallen into a dreamless slumber after the sun had fully arisen. He hardly moved at all. He frowned in his sleep and pushed his head away, baring his neck, as if trying to avoid some unseen danger. It was then that Yuugi noticed a large red mark on Yami's neck. He had never seen skin that red before. The only description that came to mind was 'candy apple red.'

He knew that he had slept with his face burrowed in Yami's neck. The temptation had been too great and he couldn't resist. But where had that red mark come from? In fact, it was in the same spot where his mouth had been. And it almost looked like a... Well, like a hickey.

'Oh. My. Kami.' Yuugi thought in horror as he looked closer at the red bruise. It _was_ a hickey!!! Yami hadn't left at _all_ last night---Yuugi would have heard it if he had. So the only person that could have given him that hickey was Yuugi himself. Staring wide-eyed at the hickey, the only thought that came to him was a _very_ un-Yuugi-like thought. 'Shit.'

Yami's eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes slowly, sleep-bleary eyes looking down at his hikari with lazy content. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked with a yawn, tucking the smaller boy more firmly against him. It was then that Yami noticed Yuugi's shell-shocked eyes. Yami instantly became alert, his gaze sharp as he stared into Yuugi's violet eyes. "Aibou? What's wrong, Yuugi?" 

The smaller boy blinked and shook his head, resting against Yami's chest for a moment to gather his thoughts. Finally, he answered. "Nothing is wrong, Yami. I just realized something. It shocked and scared me for a moment, but I'm better now. Don't worry about me, Yami. I'm perfectly fine." He frowned into his yami's chest. 'Like hell I'm fine. If Yami finds out about the hickey, then I'm dead for sure. I don't even know how it happened!!! Did I do it in my sleep??'

"Hey, Yami?" Yuugi began tentatively. Yami blinked and looked down at his hikari, giving Yuugi his full attention. He raised the 'Dignified Eyebrow' when it looked as if Yuugi wasn't going to continue. "Well, Yami, doesn't it look a bit chilly outside? I think that you should wear a turtleneck to school today. You can wear the black one and I'll wear the dark blue one, alright?"

The 'Dignified Eyebrow' rose higher, almost disappearing into Yami's hairline. "Yuugi," he began slowly. "You and I both know that the weatherman said that the lowest temperature today AND tonight was going to be 70 degrees. That's a little bit cold, but not cold enough for a turtleneck. A jacket, yes. A turtleneck, no. Silly aibou."

Yuugi's response to that? 'I am SO dead.'

  
  


Chapter Eight

Have you ever had one of THOSE days? You know, the type of day that starts out fine but quickly goes downhill? Yup, I'm talking about one of THOSE types of days. Those types of days just never seem to end, now do they? They always start out dreary, boring, dull, and excruciatingly slow. And they only seem to become slower as the day wears on. Of _course_ you know about THOSE types of days because you must have had one of THOSE days.

Bakura was having one of THOSE days. He had woken up hungry, found out that there were no more breakfast foods in the house, refused to eat a banana (it was the only thing left for him to eat), took a cold shower because the hot water heater was broken (the repair man was "coming that afternoon;" knowing repairmen, however, we all know that he's actually coming next week, ne?), AND...he had forgotten to grab a towel before he had gotten into the shower.

"Damn it," Bakura growled as he stuck his head out of the shower cubicle, hair dripping and plastered to his back and shoulders. "AIBOU!!! GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND GET ME A TOWEL!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "AND NOT SOME PATHETIC LITTLE TOWEL, EITHER. I WANT A NICE, BIG, FLUFFY ONE! GOT IT?!"

Ryou, who was at the dining room table eating his Apple Jacks and finishing his Calculus homework (Bakura hadn't even looked at his, let alone start it...), rolled his eyes and stayed where he was. He knew that it would make Bakura angry and he would be regretting it later, but Ryou was in a daredevil mood. He just didn't care.

He knew when Bakura realized that Ryou wasn't moving from his spot when another scream came from upstairs. "RYOU!!! GET ME MY DAMN TOWEL! NOW!!!!"

Ryou didn't move.

He knew that he was in trouble when a thud of feet came down the upstairs staircase, making their way down...and to _him_. Bakura paused in the doorway, looking at his hikari with a exasperated expression on his face. He was glad that Ryou was starting to stand up to people---he just didn't want Ryou to stand up to HIM.

His exasperated look quickly changed to one of annoyance and he made his way across the room, finally stopping in front of Bakura---wet, dripping, and naked.

Ryou tried his hardest to ignore his yami; but, in the end, he still couldn't resist the attraction that he felt pulling him ever so closer to Bakura. He raised an eyebrow, trying to look cool and collected, when he looked Bakura over from the tips of his toes to the top of his head.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ryou asked, "Yes, Bakura?" 

Bakura glared. "Didn't you hear me yelling at you, Ryou?! I didn't have a towel!!"

'And that's a bad thing...how?' Ryou thought to himself as he swallowed another lump in his throat. He blinked innocently and gave Bakura wide eyes. "Why, no, yami. I didn't hear you yell at me to get you a towel. Maybe you should try and be louder, Bakura."

Bakura raised an eyebrow and smirked, his slightly pointed canines evident and showing dangerously. 'Huh. Ryou's becoming a sneaky little bakayaro. I feel so proud.' The raised eyebrow lowered itself and his smirk deepened. "Alright, Ryou. I'll be sure to be louder next time," he said softly, looking his aibou up and down.

Ryou just continued to give him innocent eyes. Growling to himself under his breath, Bakura spun on his heel and started to leave the room, in search of the towel that he wanted. Before he left, Ryou called: "Bakura?" The darker spirit paused and looked over his shoulder. "Next time, you have to be REALLY loud because it's hard to hear you over the water. If you aren't loud, then I can't come and help you."

Bakura barked out a laugh and left the room, recognizing the jibe for what it was. But he didn't retaliate. Why should he? Ryou was only starting to do what Bakura had wanted him to do all along---and that was grow a backbone. Too bad that he was growing a backbone with his _yami._ But Ryou would soon regret _that._

Bakura smiled ferally.

  
  


Once again, it was homeroom class and everyone was waiting for the first bell to ring. People and friends were chatting amiably, others were rushing to get their homework done, and others were just sitting quietly, dueling with friends or reading a book. Yami and Bakura were sitting quietly---but they were NOT happy. 

Ryou and Yuugi were sitting together, going over and double-checking last night's homework. Yami didn't join them because he didn't care whether he had done the problems right or not. He was only in school for Yuugi's sake. And that was all.

Bakura... Well, Bakura wasn't going over his homework with his aibou and his aibou's best friend because he, like Yami, didn't care what he got on his homework. And... And because he didn't actually _do_ any of his homework.

So that left a very bored Yami and Bakura.

Every so often the two would glance at each other, see who could shoot the dirtiest glare, and then mutter curses and insults in ancient Egyptian. Anyone who was listening to them would think that they were speaking gibberish. Finally, when Yami grew tired of his 'glaring contest' with Bakura, he would give a dignified little sniff and turn his attention to their last night's readings of Beowulf---which they had a test on within the next several periods.

Now that left Bakura with nothing to do. At least with his little glaring contest, he had to come up with more creative insults than Yami could. Now... Well, there was nothing to do. He wouldn't be caught _dead_ doing his homework and there was no one to (legally) terrorize. And, to top it all off, there weren't any Bunsen Burners in this classroom. There was nothing fun for him to do.

Turning his attention to his fellow students, Bakura watched as several of them took pieces of paper, rolled them into tiny little balls, put them in their mouths, and spit the balls at their friends or other students. And the students would either laugh, get angry, or launch some of those balls of their own. It looked interesting.

It looked...fun.

Smiling slightly, Bakura looked down at his own pieces of paper then stole a glance at the one person he despised above all others. And luckily that one person didn't seem to notice what he had in plan.

Carefully ripping a small corner to the paper away, Bakura tuck it in his mouth when no one else was looking. Making sure the piece of paper was VERY wet, he smiled evilly to himself and spit for all he was worth, launching it over in Yami Yuugi's general direction.

Blinking owlishly, Yami wiped away the wet thing that was sticking to his cheek. He blinked again. Was that a...? A snort caught his attention. A snicker, a cackle, and---a full-blown laugh.

"BAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

  
  


"Sit. Now. And don't ever move from that spot."

Bakura blinked at the elderly woman, looked at the stool she was pointing to, and raised an eyebrow. "Nani?" he asked, trying to be as polite as possible. The key was to NOT lose his temper. If he lost his temper, he would most definitely be kicked out of the school and never be able to protect Ryou so thoroughly except after school hours. And that would _not_ do.

"You heard me, young man. I want you to sit on that stool, right this very minute, and not _move_ from that stool EVER. Even if there is an emergency it would still be debatable on whether or not you should move."

"And why would that be?" Bakura asked slowly--- 'Must remember...keep my temper. Above all else, I have to keep my temper. Ryou will suffer the consequences if I don't. I have to.' He smiled nicely (and sanely, he hoped) at the old bat---or would she be a buzzard? She certainly looked like either. Could she be a bat-buzzard?

"You heard me, young man. You nearly destroyed my lab yesterday AND also endangered the lives of many of your classmates. As far as I'm concerned, YOU get to stay right HERE and do NOT MOVE until the very last second of the very last period of the very last day of the very last year. Understand?"

Bakura gritted his teeth---he could just hear them grind against each other. 'Calm... Must be calm. Must be calm for...Ryou's sake...' A tight smile. "Of course...ma'am."

Yami snickered and went over to his own station, randomly playing with the chemicals located there, making sure that Bakura could see that HE was able to play with the Bunsen Burners, yet BAKURA was NOT. And, of course, Bakura _did_ notice this little fact. He growled, partly to himself, and partly at Yami Yuugi and the Chemistry teacher. Both ignored him.

That is, until Yami poured in cyanide into the beaker, which was already intensely hot from the Bunsen Burner. 'What is that...smell?' Yami asked himself, sniffing the air and blinking in puzzlement.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

And the world erupted in flames.

  
  


"Yami?" Yuugi asked softly as the foursome walked down the hallway to their next period class. All four (not to mention the rest of the students that had been in the Chemistry classroom) were black, covered from head to toe in soot and ash. It was _not_ a pretty sight.

"Hai, aibou?" Yami replied brightly. Even though his leather was ruined (it didn't matter, anyway; he always had more), it was worth it. It wasn't until then that he realized WHY exactly Bakura liked playing with the Bunsen Burners. Too bad that he and Bakura were banished to the front office for their Chemistry period.

"Remind me to never EVER let you and Bakura near anything potentially dangerous ever again."

Yami blinked, looked over at Bakura, and shared a dark smirk with the spirit of the Sennen Ring. They didn't agree on many things, but they did often agree on _some_ things. And some of those things included: Chemistry (just the Bunsen Burners and chemical parts, anyway), American football, American ice hockey, and their aibous.

World Literature went by without TOO much trouble. There was the usual grumblings from Yami and Bakura for having to read something that was not only English, but OLD English as well. Needless to say, they failed the test with flying colors. (It didn't really help with the fact that they tried to copy off one another.)

Gym... Well, Gym was certainly an _interesting_ experience. After yesterday, everyone wanted at least one of the yamis on their team. Team One ended having both Yami and Bakura, but Team Two got stuck with Yuugi and Ryou. Once again, Yami and Bakura ended up being the running back and the quarter backs for their team. 

"Okay, teams! Ready...set...GO!!!" Coach yelled at the top of his lungs, blowing the whistle as loud as he could. Both teams roared in response and surged forward, slamming into one another as hard as they were able to. And, just as suddenly, both teams stopped and blinked, looking around themselves with puzzled expressions. Where was the football?

Finally, the captain of Team One noticed that the football _wasn't_ on the field and was instead wrapped firmly in Yami's arms. "YAMI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO THROW THE BALL TO BAKURA SO WE CAN GO AND GET IT AND KICK THE OTHER TEAM'S ASS!!!"

Yami frowned while Bakura sneered, muttering, "Stupid, stupid mortals..." under his breath.

Yami's frown darkened. "But..." he began. "Bakura and I do not want to play if our aibous are on the other team. We don't want them to get hurt. So no one plays until Bakura and I are assured that Yuugi and Ryou will come to no harm."

Neither team would agree on a course of action. So each team spent the rest of the class period yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. Well, that is until Bakura finally lost his temper and punched Team Two's captain in the face, knocking him unconscious. The rest of the class period after _that_ was spent in an all-out boxing and punching match. (Can you guess which team won?)

  
  


Amazingly, the rest of the day passed by without further mishap. Lunch went by quickly, Yuugi and Yami sharing the same lunch once again. Ryou had 'accidentally' forgotten to pack Bakura a lunch, so the spirit of the Sennen Ring snuck bits and pieces of Yuugi and Ryou's lunches when they weren't paying attention.

In Calculus, the two yamis failed yet another test (even though Yami actually STUDIED for this one...). No matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't see how a person could possibly combine math and literature and actually make it WORK. And, of course, there was that whole 'zero' and 'infinity' thing. (What WERE they, anyway?!)

Speech was easy for Yami---after all, as a Pharaoh, he regularly made speeches. Bakura spent half the time muttering under his breath, shooting dirty looks at the teacher, injecting curse words randomly into this speech, and raising his voice to the volume that the teacher wanted...and then trailed off to once again mutter under his breath.

Ancient History was the easiest for the two yamis. After all, they grew up in the ancient world and knew it like the back of their hands. But the teacher (and the book, for that matter) made so many mistakes that they couldn't help but interrupt and correct him...repeatedly. Over and over and over again. After interrupting Mitske-sensei for the fiftieth time, the teacher finally lost his patience with the two boys and sent them out of the room. (This was about the fifth time that it had happened in one day.) 

And so they spent the rest of the day in the principal's office. Yami didn't mind because they only had period eight to finish and that was the one that he disliked even more than Calculus. It was...drama. 

It wouldn't have been so bad if YAMI had been chosen as the Pharaoh. (As it was his natural right.) But...nooooo. Instead, a certain Tomb Robber no Baka was picked to be the Pharaoh. It was beyond humiliating! It was a disgrace! The worst part of it was...there was no way he could get out of it. He had tried to talk to Yuugi about it, but all his aibou did was smile broadly at him and tell him to just try and enjoy it. It was, after all, a whole new experience for him. He had a chance to be a Tomb Robber! Wasn't he happy?

To answer it bluntly: Hell, no. He was NOT happy.

  
  


And so the rest of the day passed slowly on by, Bakura and Yami sitting at opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other and muttering Egyptian curses at each other under their breaths. But ANYTHING would have been better than going to drama. Yes, even this. At least this way he still had his pride and honor intact.

"Stupid Tomb Robber."

"Dumber than a jackass Pharaoh."

"Parasite."

"Cossetted brat."

"Street urchin."

"Boot licker."

"Boot MAKER. Or, shouldn't it be---Boot thief?"

"Spoiled brat."

"Thief. Tomb desecrater. Low life! RAT!"

"Tyrant. Slave-whipper. Unimaginative coward! COCKAROACH!"

"BAKAYARO!"

"BAKAYARO NO _BAKA_!"

"Why, you little---"

At that time, a throat was cleared and Yami and Bakura looked up from their intense insult-throwing and glaring contest. And blushed just as suddenly. Yuugi and Ryou, who were in the doorway, laughed and shared a glance.

"We've come to pick you up to take you home," Yuugi told the two yamis, smiling broadly at how their faces reddened at being caught in the middle of their fight. And, to top it off, their hikaris had come to pick them up as if...as if... Well, as if they were no more than misbehaving children. At this thought, their faces reddened further.

"I'm ready to go home, aibou," Yami murmured quietly, standing up and walking as quickly out of the room as he was able to. Bakura followed suit without a word.

When Yuugi was sure that Yami and Bakura were out of hearing range, he turned to his friend with a huge grin. "Did you get it all on tape?" he asked wickedly.

"Are you kidding? Of course I did! I've been bringing a video camera to school every day ever since Bakura came. He hasn't _DONE_ anything yet, but that's because we've had finals the past two weeks and no real class time. So he hasn't had the _chance_ to do anything...until today and yesterday."

"I wonder what the yamis would do if they found out?" Yuugi mused aloud. Then, just as suddenly, he turned to Ryou with a positively evil expression on his face. "So. Blackmail, posting it on the internet, or both?"

There was a reason why a hikari shouldn't be around his yami for very long. Why?, you ask. Well, because of Ryou's answer. "Both," he told his friend. The two giggled a bit, but started in surprise when Bakura's scream of rage echoed down the hallway. "I guess he and Yami are at it again," Ryou said with a sigh.

With that, Ryou and Yuugi trottted down the hallway, terrified to see what they would find when they came to its end. Blood, gore, mangled bodies---they were expecting this and more. What they WEREN'T expecting was...

Chocolate pudding???

  
  


A/N: Yup! It's done! It's done! And it's so...LONG. Anyway, I know that I was supposed to post this on my birthday...BUT I had to work all weekend long. My stupid work didn't give me the weekend off! *kicks work* I hope you did like the story, though! In a couple of chapters, I'll finally be able to do my dance scene! *dances in happiness*

And... Takeru Yoshizuki drew me a picture for my birthday!! *TACKLE GLOMPS TAKERU* It is BEYOND kawaii and I love it to bits! *squeals happily* Go and see! Go and see! Go and see! *points to picture's address* Go and SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Ultimate Kawaiiness: http://img.ranchoweb.com/images/yami_pheonix/niko.png

Also, many thanks to Yo Xi Wang with wishing me a happy birthday! *tackle glomps* Thank you so much! *_* And, once again, I'm sorry that I'm late with this chapter! But...if you take my bribe, you'll be seeing a new chapter every other day! *raises eyebrow and smiles all innocently* Ne? Ne? Ne???

  
  
  
  


Thank-yous:

Takeru Yoshizuki, Yo Xi Wang, loanshark, Asian Angel 12, violettegal345, Little Kaori solo Yuy-Maxwell, HikariChang, Neko Oni, Wanita, lily22, Tranquility Moon, Sage of Zelda 64, Promise, Rez, Demonic Angel, Tohru, and Itoshii-chan.

  
  


Translations:

bakayaro: bastard (And so: bakayaro no baka---stupid bastard)


	9. Chocolate Pudding

Youth of the Nation

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! The reviewers think that I forgot about your hickey, Yami. D

Yami: N-Nani?? You mean...you DIDN'T forget about it???

Heh heh heh... D Nope, I had remembered it all along... I was just waiting for this chapter to focus more on it. *cackles evilly some more*

Bakura: Onna, I have a question for you.

...hmmmm, Baku-chan?

Bakura: What is with the CHOCOLATE PUDDING?!

*pauses dramatically* Ya know what?

Yami: *sighs* What?

...the reviewers were wondering the exact same thing. You'll just have to find out along with everyone else. *cackles evilly some more* D

Yami and Bakura: NANI?!

  
  


Disclaimer: Neko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If she did, there would be a LOT of different changes. *kills off Weevil* Stupid little insect-obsessed worm... *mumble mumble mumble* (Gomen nasai to any Weevil fans. I just REALLY REALLY REAAAAAAAALLY dislike him. And I mean _REALLY._ [Bakura: I think the readers can _tell_ that, Neko-chan no Bakamono.] Urusei, BAKA-chan!!! [Bakura: *growls*])

WARNING: YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI!! ROMANCE! COMEDY!! FLUFF!!! If you don't like any of these things (the fluff, romance, and comedy, anyway...) go and read "What Is Forever?" Serious angst... ;_; And if you don't like yaoi or shounen-ai 1) What are you doing here? And 2) Go and read "Sands of Time." At this moment, the pairings are Yami/Yuugi and Bakura/Ryou. I WILL be adding more pairings later...just not right now. ^_^;; Ja ne!

  
  
  
  


Chapter Nine

Yuugi blinked and stepped closer to Ryou. "Ryou..." he whispered, rubbing his eyes to make sure that what he was seeing was actually happening, "why are our yamis covered in chocolate pudding and throwing it at each other?"

All Ryou could do was mutely shake his head.

Now, some of you may be wondering WHERE exactly Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura got afore mentioned chocolate pudding. The answer? See that little kid bawling his eyes out at the street corner? And see how his Power Rangers lunch pail is broken open with his leftover food strewn all across the sidewalk? Yup, you got it. THAT'S where our two yamis got their _wonderful_ chocolate pudding. 

All Yuugi and Ryou could bring themselves to do was stare at their yamis and blink wide, terrified eyes. Brown gunk was soaked into tri-colored and silver hair. War whoops and insults were shouted in what Yuugi and Ryou thought was ancient Egyptian. There seemed to be no end to the fight. It just seemed to become worse and worse each time Bakura managed to splatter chocolate pudding on Yami's leather. (Which we all know is a _very_ stupid thing to do, ne?)

"Y-Yami?" Yuugi managed to choke out as his darker part scooped up more chocolate pudding and threw it back at the Tomb Robber. Hearing his hikari, Yami paused and slowly turned around, crimson eyes widening when he finally noticed that Yuugi and Ryou were both staring at him and his...'annoyance'...with shocked expressions on their faces. Bakura noticed that something wasn't right when he threw a fistful of chocolate pudding at Yami's leather shirt and the Pharaoh did nothing to respond.

"Ummm... K-Kon'nichi wa, aibou," Yami spat out, turning a dark shade of red. 'Why, oh why did aibou have to come at this exact moment?!' he thought while shooting a nasty glare at Bakura. The Tomb Robber replied with the same--and, to top it off, he also chucked another fistful of pudding, which splattered all over Yami's face.

'Uh-oh...' Yuugi thought as he felt a wave of rage sweep through his connection with his yami. 'Bakura just did a VERY stupid thing...'

The Eye of Horus appeared on Yami's forehead, glowing with a menacing light. Bakura saw all this and tilted his head back defiantly. Yami took note of all of this and he slowly raised his hand, dark energy pulsating and gathering in strength around his form. And again, Bakura stood his ground. "MIND CRUS--"

Without warning, Bakura shot away from the VERY angry Pharaoh, grabbed Ryou, tossed him over his shoulder, and darted off as fast as he was able to. Now, it wasn't because he was afraid of Yami's Mind Crush attack. No! Of COURSE it wasn't! He just remembered that he had left the garage door open. Nooo... He had left the coffee machine on this morning. No, not that one, either....um...ummmm...he had to protect his hikari! Yeah... That was it!

"Huh. I never knew that it was humanly--or spiritually--possible to run that fast. I guess Bakura proved me wrong...again," Yami commented idly, titling his head to one side.

"Yami..." Yuugi began to scold when he noticed the huge grin flitting across his yami's face. "You and I both know that that wasn't a very nice thing to do."

The Pharaoh laughed. "Well, yes. But it WAS a very funny thing to do, however." He chuckled, snickered, and guffawed some more, slowly meandering his way back to the Game Shop, Yuugi trailing along behind him, muttering about 'mean and insensitive yamis...'

Half an hour later, Yami was in the bathroom, a dark purple towel wrapped around his waist, trying to get the chocolate pudding out of his hair. (A/N: Ne...hmmm...is it a bad thing to somehow or other manage to get the yamis either naked or in a towel?? Should I be worried about my mentality state? *ponders) Unfortunately for him...the pudding wasn't coming out anytime soon. BUT, luckily for him, he had managed to strip out of his clothing except for his neck buckle, which he couldn't undo because the chocolate pudding made it too slippery.

After trying to unbuckle it for ten minutes, Yami finally gave it up. He couldn't do it by himself. But he _wasn't_ alone... "HIKARI!" Yami yelled.

Yuugi poked his head into the bathroom, wincing at the loudness of Yami's yell. "Hai?" he asked, looking at his yami curiously.

Yami sighed in a defeated sort of way, then growled at his reflection in the mirror. "Can you help me, aibou? I can't get this blasted thing off. The chocolate pudding makes it too slippery."

Yuugi giggled and wandered deeper into the bathroom. "Well, that's what happens when you decide to have a food fight with Bakura...AND wear way too much leather than what's good for you."

The Pharaoh shot a dark look at his hikari out of the corner of his crimson eyes. "Just take the blasted thing OFF, Yuugi." Grinning wickedly ('I am _seriously_ starting to think that Yuugi is spending more time around Bakura than what's good for him...' Yami thought worriedly when he spotted the grin), Yuugi stepped closer to his yami and quickly unbuckled the neck buckle...

...revealing the dark reddish-purple bruise underneath.

"What's that?" Yami asked curiously, staring at the red bruise on his reflection. Yuugi's eyes bugged out and he choked, trying to sputter an answer. 'Oh, Kami. Oh, Kami. Oh, Kami. WHY didn't it go AWAY?!' the smaller boy thought desperately to himself. He took a deep breath and decided to answer his yami's question.

"I...It's a hickey, Yami. People get hickeys when someone sucks on the skin so hard that it bruises. The most common place for hickeys is on people's necks. There are other places, too..." at this, Yuugi's face flamed red. "But...ummm...never mind about that."

Yami blinked and looked from the bruise shown in the reflection to Yuugi's face reflected by the mirror. He paused for a moment, letting the information told to him by Yuugi sink in. He knew what this 'hickey' was now. Back in Egypt, they were referred to as 'love bites.' It was a high honor when one lover gave another a 'love bite.' And the only person who could have given Yami this...this...'hickey'...was Yuugi himself.

Yami smiled.

Turning around, he stood up, letting his height and aura overwhelm his hikari. Slowly, he reached up and traced Yuugi's lips with a delicate golden chocolate-splattered finger. Start at the corner...curve...end at the second corner...do it again. "Yuugi..." Yami whispered. Slowly, Yuugi's dark purple eyes fluttered shut. "Yuugi... Do you know who gave me this...'hickey'?"

Yuugi swallowed audibly. "N-No..." he whispered. He knew that he was lying. Yami knew that he was lying. But...what was there to do? Tell Yami the truth and have his darker half hate him forever? No... Anything was better than that. _Anything._

"Oh..." Yami said softly, taking away his finger.

The tension in the air was almost a physical thing. The bond between the two boys seemed to weave them closer and closer together; neither could do anything about it. ...did they even WANT to do anything about it? The answer was simple: No.

"I...I have to go and do my Calculus homework..." Yuugi managed to whisper around a closed throat. Ever so slowly, he backed out of the bathroom, practically running when he was past the doorway. 

Yami watched his hikari go and sighed. Then, he returned his attention to his hair. "Damn chocolate pudding..."

  
  


A/N: Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! An ALMOST-kiss scene! D

Yami: NEKO-CHAN!!! You're EVIL!

;-D Yup. That's why I don't need a yami! I'm a yami AND a hikari all rolled up into one! *cackles evilly* Anyway, I'm happy because I get to do the dance scene within the next three chapters. AND...there finally WILL be some Yami/Yuugi and Bakura/Ryou interaction! *does a happy, hyper, genki dance*

Bakura: Damn. Whenever she does that dance, one of the YAMIS always suffers.

LOL! Well, what do you _want_ me to do? Pick on the poor, defenseless _hikaris_?

Bakura and Yami: *share a Look* NO!

D Heh heh heh... Yeah, thought so. Anyway, read, review, and make Neko-chan a VERY happy cat-girl! *Mwa!* ^_~

  
  


Translations:

ja ne: See you later!

urusei: Shut up!

kon'nichi wa: Hello.

  
  


Thank-Yous:

Asian Angel 12, Silver Dragon, NC, violettegal345, Neko Oni, loanshark, Rogue Agent, Lirial Raito, saki, Wanita, Promise, tenshimagic, Sage of Zelda 64, firedraygon97, Mijikai, Shay & Sai, Teb Teb, AngelicMouseGirl, krisnkriss, Tranquility Moon, Demonic Angel, Takato, Burning-Yami-Rain, agentpudge, difinity, Itoshii-chan (Thank you soooo much for the e-card! I love cats! [Which is one of the reasons why I picked Neko-chan as my pen name. It means either cat-girl or cute cat in Japanese.] Thank you soooo much! I loved it! Adorable-ness...*glomps*), and dark_hilde. You guys all rock! ^_~


	10. Bleached Kisses

Youth of the Nation

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Ahhhh...ne, chapter ten! (Gomen nasai for taking so long to update! I've been having play rehearsals for "Hamlet" for the past three months and they basically last until eleven at night. BUT!!! It's done now and I'm free to write! I'm also REALLY sorry that the last chapter was so short! I wanted to update SOMETHING, even if it ended up being short. But, hopefully, it was worth it. *blink blink* It was, wasn't it??) LOL! Aaaaanyway, if you recall, in the last chapter, Bakura got chocolate pudding in his hair, too. And so part of this chapter is inspired by something NC said in her review. *cracks up* Yes, dark food is REALLY hard to get out of white things...as you'll see in this chapter. LOL LOL LOL!! LMAO! D

Bakura: *is worried* I don't like the sound of this.

^___________________________________^

Bakura:...I'm going to die, aren't I? You're going to kill me off, aren't you? I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

Ummm...Baku-chan, you're over five thousand years old. How do you figure that that's too young to die? Anyway, I'm not killing anyone off in this fic. "What Is Forever?"...maybe. This fic--NO! You'll just be having some...difficulties...this chapter. D Oh, and because I promised difinity that I would dedicate the next chapter of "Youth of the Nation" to her if she gave me Ryou in her "Auction Off the Bishies!" fic, this chapter is dedicated to her. Hope you like it! ^_~

Ryou: *doesn't know if being owned by Neko-chan is a good thing or a bad thing* ...

*GLOMPS*

  
  


WARNING: This fic contains YAOI and SHOUNEN-AI. (Probably more shounen-ai than yaoi, though...) The main pairing is YAMI/YUUGI. Second main pairing is BAKURA/RYOU. More pairings starting within the next couple of chapters! Soooo...until then, you'll just have to wait. 'Kay? 'Kay. *nods*

DISCLAIMER: Neko-chan no own. SO LEAVE NEKO-CHAN ALONE!! ;-p (Eh...but Neko-chan will own Yu-Gi-Oh! when she takes over the world. But, until then...'tis not hers. *pouts* And some of you may ask: "Why is Neko-chan talking in third person?" The answer: 1) Neko-chan has had very little sleep. 2) She just had a LOT of sugar. 3) She's been watching waaaaay too much Ranma ½ for her own good. [Shampoo and female-type Ranma are Neko-chan's favorite characters! And Ukyo's just too cool. ^_^...])

  
  
  
  


Chapter Ten

Bakura stared at his reflection in the mirror and bit his lip, trying his hardest not to burst out into tears. 'Must...be...strong... I WILL NOT CRY!!!' It was true. He wouldn't give in to his more emotional urges and burst into tears. He was stronger than that. He had to set an example for Ryou. It wasn't THAT bad... Oh, but how he wanted to just bawl his eyes out.

His once beautiful silvery-white hair was now...brown. It matched his eyes perfectly.

The spirit's lip began to quiver and he bit it harder. 'NO! I WILL NOT CRY!' He closed his eyes tightly, crunching them, hoping against hope that what he saw reflected in the mirror wasn't true. It...couldn't be true. Could it?

There had been one thing that Bakura had forgotten when he decided to start the chocolate pudding food fight with Yami. Dark foods stain white objects. And, though his hair wasn't COMPLETELY white...it was white enough to stain. And now, instead of his _beautiful_ head full of silvery-white hair...that same hair was now a dark, chocolate brown. Chocolate pudding, chocolate-colored hair. Bakura decided that he hated chocolate in general.

He quickly stripped off his clothes, turned on the shower, put it as hot as it was able to go, and grabbed all of the shampoo and soap objects located in the bathroom. (He also grabbed the toothpaste, just to be sure.) He would not give up until his hair was back to its original, BEAUTIFUL silvery-white. Damn that stupid Pharaoh, anyway...

Two hours later, thoroughly wet, soaped, and pruney (LOL! Think: Raisan...), Bakura stepped out of the shower and stared at the mirror. It was no use. Because of all the heat that he had used (the hot water had run out fifteen minutes into the shower--which had to tell you just HOW hot the shower had been), the mirror was completely fogged over. Oh, well. Easily fixed.

He grabbed the towel that Ryou had laid out for him and wiped the mirror, finally revealing his reflection...which STILL had chocolate-colored hair.

Wavering between growling in anger, howling his rage, or collapsing to the ground in a puddle of his tears, Bakura grabbed his towel and quickly wrapped it around himself, wandering downstairs and looking for the one person who could help him. His hikari. He finally found Ryou curled up on the couch, the fireplace going, with a big, thick book cradled in his hands.

"Hikari. I...I..." the words choked him. He didn't know if he would be able to get them out. But he had to try! For his hair, he _had_ to try! "I need your help, hikari."

Ryou blinked and finally looked up from his book. Noticing Bakura's hair for the very first time...he blinked again. And yet again. "...what can I do to help you?" Ryou asked slowly, hoping against hope that Bakura wouldn't notice the mirth shining in his eyes. The evil spirit of the Sennen Ring did NOT look good as a brunette! 'Must...not...laugh!' "Wh-What do you want me to do for you, yami?" Ryou asked again, trying his hardest to keep a straight face. 

A plaintive reply. "I want my hair back."

Ryou frowned and gnawed on his lower lip thoughtfully. Now THAT posed a huge problem. Usually stuff that was stained STAYED stained. And it looked as if Bakura had tried his best to UN-stain his hair. ...was that a smell of minty toothpaste? (Ryou thought about asking, but then decided that it was safer not to.) Still biting his lip in thought, his dark brown eyes lit up when an idea finally occurred to him. "Ne! I got it! I got it!"

It was Bakura's turn for his eyes to light up. "R-Really, hikari? You really do have an idea to make my hair return to the way that it was before the food fight? I'll get my beautiful hair back?"

Ryou nodded. "Hai. If it all works out, then your hair will return to normal. Buuuut...there is a chance of--"

Before he could finish, Bakura interrupted him. "I don't care what the risks are! I WANT MY DAMN HAIR COLOR BACK!" 'And, for all of this...Yami Yuugi WILL pay. Oh, yes. Yes, he will...' He cackled a bit, but then stopped when Ryou gave him an odd look. Instead, he smiled broadly at his hikari. And, for some reason, he got an even odder look for THAT. Eh, must've been his somewhat-sharpened canines. (Can't be an evil yami without 'em! Pharaoh no Baka isn't evil, so he isn't _special_ enough to have pointed canines. So there!)

Ryou sighed and pushed himself up and out off of the couch, taking his yami's hand and leading him back into the bathroom. "All right, yami. I'll try my best to make your hair white again, but I can't make any promises. Anyway, get back into the shower and I'll be back in just a minute. Okay?"

Bakura nodded absently and stepped back into the shower, deciding to keep his towel on for his hikari's modesty's sake. True, he was just as comfortable naked as he was fully clothed--it didn't matter either way to him. But, for some reason, it mattered a great deal to Ryou. Eh. His hikari just needed to learn to lighten up.

"I'm baaaaa~aaaaack!" Ryou caroled as he pranced back into the bathroom. He looked a tad bit...perkier, but what was that plastic jar of...whatever...that he carried in his hand? Bakura instantly became suspicious. 

"Ryou, what's that in your hand?" he asked, trying his hardest NOT to sound as suspicious as he was feeling. Too bad that Bakura was a naturally horrible liar. (Which was NOT a good thing when he was a Tomb Robber way back in ancient Egypt. Luckily for him, though, most of the palace guards were dumber than dirt. Something that Bakura took great pleasure reminding Yami of. Of course, he taunts would have been more effective if Yami could have even _remembered_ how dumb his guards had been.)

Ryou looked down at the plastic bottle, cringed, and sweatdropped. "Well, Bakura... This is what we call bleach. This basically makes things that are stained UN-stained and it... 'makes your whites whiter.' I know that it seems like a long shot, but I was thinking about maybe bleaching your hair back to normal."

Bakura blinked. And his jaw dropped. "N-NANI?! Pharaoh told me that bleaching your hair makes it fall out! I'd rather be a brunette than be bald!"

The gentler boy raised an eyebrow. "Oh. So you want to show up to school like this tomorrow? Just think of how many jokes and jibes Yami will be able to toss your way because of your hair. And you would have been able to fix that right this minute by allowing me to power the bleach on your hair. So. Which one will it be, Bakura? Brunette and made fun of? Or bald with dignity and pride?"

The spirit didn't even have to think about it. He snatched the plastic container from Ryou's hands, unscrewed the top, and dumped all of its contents onto his head. Yes, maybe he went a little overboard on the whole 'bleaching' thing...but he would NOT give Yami even _more_ reasons to make fun of him! Like Ryou had said, he DID have his dignity and pride.

He started to reach for the shower head to rinse off the bleach when Ryou grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "No, yami. You have to let the bleach seep into your hair. If you rinse the bleach off immediately, it won't have a chance to get into the hair and...hopefully...bleach out the chocolate pudding."

Bakura sighed and slumped down onto the tiled floor, pushing out his lower lip in a put-out pout. (Not that he would actually admit to the fact that he was pouting! No, he was...sulking. Yes, that was it. He was sulking. No evil spirit would ever pout! Pout--no. Sulk--yes. And Bakura was very good at _sulking._)

Ryou giggled and looked down at his yami, squatting down so that they could be eye to eye. "It shouldn't take THAT long, yami..." he gently pointed out, smiling at Bakura with kind, sparkling eyes. It was then that Bakura got a flashback of something that Yami had told him. Something that they had talked about mind-to-mind not even a week before. Something that he was beginning to suspect...

***~~***Bakura snorted and Ryou sighed. ~You do realize that your hikari just lied to you, right, Pharaoh no Baka? And about something as important as his well-being. Ryou and Yuugi both know what we are here for and they know how important their safety is to us. They are, after all, _ours._ You must punish him, Pharaoh, for lying to you.~ Bakura thought at Yami.

It wasn't done often (After all, why WOULD they want to talk to each other??), but the yamis were able to communicate to each other telepathically, somewhat similar to how they talked with their aibous...and yet different.

~Yes, I DO realize that, Tomb Robber no Bakamono. But I know that Yuugi only lies because he cares about me and he truly doesn't want to see me hurt. Why do you think that Ryou hates to call you when he's in trouble?~

~Because he knows that I will beat him for it.~

~I always knew that you were dumb, Tomb Robber, but not THIS dumb.~

~What do you mean by THAT?!~

~Stop asking me questions, Tomb Robber, and start asking yourself those same questions. It might take you a couple millennia, but I'm sure you'll still be able to _eventually_ find the answers...Bakura.~***~~***

Maybe, just maybe...

"Bakura, turn around and close your eyes. I'm going to wash out the bleach now. I don't want to get any of the bleach or shampoo in your eyes, so don't open them until I say it's alright, okay?" Instead of replying, Bakura just did as his hikari bid, still lost in his own thoughts.

'Maybe, just maybe... But could it even be possible? It may be, because Bakura often saw the looks that Yuugi shot his own yami when he thought that the Pharaoh wasn't looking. And the small hikari must have been good at judging when to shoot glances at Yami because, to this day, Yami still didn't realize that his oh-so-lovable (so lovable it made Bakura physically ill) hikari was in love with him. Or, there could be another explanation---and this one was Bakura's favorite. Yami was dumber than a doornail. Eh. I'd probably go with the latter choice. Probably all that inbreeding the royal families had to go through to keep their bloodline "pure." What a bunch of crap. But, then again, everything I experienced back then was like going through several levels of hell.'

"There. I'm done. Come out of there and look in the mirror. Wait! Don't open your eyes yet, Bakura! Here. Feel my hand? Grab onto it and I'll lead you out of the shower, alright? ...okay. Easy. Easy. Careful. I don't want you to trip." Ryou's hand was purposeful and strong on his own. Why hadn't he noticed that before? Maybe...maybe because he was so determined to make Ryou stronger that he never noticed that Ryou was _already_ strong. But he was strong in a different way than the Egyptian was. Hmmm...it was something to think about. "Down. Just slowly bend down. There's a chair already set out for you. Now, on the count of three, open your eyes. One... Two... Three!"

At the final count, Bakura finally opened his eyes and looked at his reflection in the mirror. 'By Ra,' he thought to himself as his eyes widened. It was true--the bleach had been able to take away the chocolate pudding stains that had penetrated his hair. But, in doing so, it had also made his hair brighter than ever. Now his hair looked like freshly fallen snow that sparkled in the warm sunlight.

Ryou smiled and rested his chin on his yami's head. "I like it, Bakura. It looks nice," he said, allowing his smile to broaden just a touch more. The spirit blinked; his eyes shifted until he was looking deep within Ryou's eyes--his reflection's eyes, at least.

There was a warmth there. A friendship...companionship...that he hadn't expected. And, deep within those dark brown eyes, almost buried under his other emotions, was an emotion that Bakura had never seen before. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He HAD seen that emotion before...but only when Yuugi was looking at Yami or vice versa. No one had ever looked at him in that way before. Ever.

***~Stop asking me questions, Tomb Robber, and start asking yourself those same questions. It might take you a couple millennia, but I'm sure you'll still be able to _eventually_ find the answers...Bakura.~***

'Maybe...just maybe...'

Blinking slowly and contemplating the scenario in his mind, Bakura slowly turned around, cupping Ryou's face in his palms. Surprised, Ryou's eyes widened...but he didn't pull away. And that was the opening that Bakura needed to have given to him. "Ryou..." he began, frowning slightly as he tried to find the words. It was hard for him to do so, but he wouldn't stop now that he had finally started. No one and nothing could stop him at this point in time. "Ryou...do you know why I always hit you and beat you?" Mutely, Ryou shook his head, which was still clasped in Bakura's pale hands. "The reason why I hurt you is because I want you to become stronger. When I lived in ancient Egypt, I went through many, many trials. It was a fight to live. I had to become strong. If I hadn't become strong, I would have died long before I was sealed away in the Sennen Ring. This is another reason why I've always been so possessive of my things, also. If I HADN'T been so possessive, they would have been taken away from me. I had to learn this at an early age.

"The reason why I'm so possessive of you...the reason why I hurt you so much is because I don't want you to have to relive what I had to. I don't want you to have to experience those types of things. And that's why I treat you the way I do. So you don't have to become _me._"

"Yami..." Ryou whispered, his large brown eyes wide.

But Bakura didn't give him a chance to continue. Slowly tugging his face forward, Bakura brushed his lips against his hikari's slightly open mouth. And still--Ryou didn't pull away. 'Maybe... Maybe, just maybe...Pharaoh no Baka isn't such a baka after all...' Bakura thought to himself as his hands dropped away from Ryou's face, only to wrap around the smaller boy's waist. 'Maybe... Maybe, just maybe...maybes can really and truly happen.'

It was then that Ryou pulled away from the spirit's lips, brushing his own against Bakura's ear. "Aishiteru, yami..." he whispered before finally returning to his yami's lips.

'Ah. Pharaoh no Baka isn't a baka _at all._ Amazingly, he is surprising perceptive. Have to remember to pay attention to him more often. Or...maybe not... And he was right. Must make a note to self to say that to his face one of these days. Or...maybe not...'

'Ai... Ai...' Bakura began to think back to his hikari. But the words were so hard to say. He had been hurt so many times and he was still scared of being rejected. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't say 'aishiteru.' 'Ai... Ai...'

'Shhh... It's alright, Bakura. I know. I know that you love me.'

  
  
  
  


A/N: SEE?! Neko-chan ISN'T as evil as all the reviewers say that she is!! ;-p Ha! SO THERE!

Yami: NANI?! You finally make this an official Bakura/Ryou...but there's no Yami/Yuugi yet?! OMAE O KOROSU!!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE! Wait! Wait! Wait! I wanted your scene to be...ummm...special! O.O;; Yeah, that's it! Special! So the readers will just have to wait a bit longer for a little bit of shounen-ai between the two of you! 'Sides...the wait will make it even more sweeter when it finally comes! So there. ;-p

Bakura: *is in a bubble of happiness*

Ryou: *is permanently attached to Bakura's arm* *^_^* Neko-chan, Bakura and I would just like to say that we simply adore you.

Yami: Yeah, well, I DON'T.

...*BONKS Yami*... Pffft. Be quiet, you. Or I probably won't put any Yami/Yuugi shounen-ai stuff until after chapter twenty-five or so. So... ;-p D

Yami: *shuts up*

Anyway, read, review, and tell me what you thought of the chapter, 'kay? (And I hoped you liked it, difinity!) *does her happy, hyper, genki dance*

  
  


Translations:

urusai--yup. I had it wrong all along. URUSAI is "Shut up!" Urusei is...I don't know 'cause it isn't in my English/Japanese dictionary. Thank you for pointing it out to me, Itoshii-chan. *glomps*

Aishiteru: I love you.

  
  


Thank-Yous: Little Kaori solo Yuy-Maxwell, Neko Oni, Silver Dragon, Digimagic, Blue, FukaiMori, Orca, difinity, Wanita, DracownyGirl, Bringer of the Storm, SilverLily, Demoness, LilyKitsune, Lil' Cherry Blossom, Yo Xi Wang, Saiai No Hito Mokushi, Burning-Yami-Rain, Yami Tsuki Tenshi (I love your new name!), Promise, Sage of Zelda 64, Seventh Sage, KittyKatu, Mystery, Vera (*twitches* Y-You... You added this fic to your favorites and put me on your favorite authors list?! *pauses out from amazement* DOMO ARIGATOU! *tackle glomps*), NC (Thank you for the beginning of this chapter's idea! *high fives*), Soulwindow, Naya, tenshimagic, Kirby, Dracou Malfouy (I seriously hope your surgery went alright!), Invader Zia, Duet-Sama AKA The Chibi Master, Kilandra Yamitea, Itoshii-chan, Chibi, Songwind (Ne...*blinks*...I didn't know that you read shounen-ai! Yay! *glomps* And I'm glad that you likies so far. *blushes*), and Ni-chan (LOL! I saw your review right before I uploaded. Hope you like. *^_^*)

Thank you to all that review! Seriously, guys, you're the main reasons why I didn't dump this fic in the beginning. Soooo...just to let ya know: I appreciate you all! *GLOMPS*

~Neko-chan


	11. Hopes and Dreams

Youth of the Nation

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Arigatou domo to everyone who reviewed! I'm just literally and completely floored at all the amazing, sweet, and flattering reviews that I've been getting. You guys are the best! And that's why this chapter is going to be dedicated to you guys. I hope you don't mind. *^_^*

Bakura: *rolls eyes*

Yami: *mutters* Pathetic...

...*sighs* And the yamis are at it again. Urusei or I'll take a page out of Yo Xi Wang's book and make you both take off your pants and shirts to say the disclaimer. You wouldn't want _THAT_, now would you? *raises eyebrow and smiles charmingly*

...*crickets are chirping*...

Yup, thought so.

  
  


WARNING: This story will contain YAOI and SHOUNEN-AI. If you don't like either of these things, then please don't read this story! Thank you. The main pairing will be Yami/Yuugi. Second pairing is Bakura/Ryou--which we finally established last chapter. Other pairings will be showing up within the next three chapters. Hopefully, one--if not both--of my pairings are gonna be unique. ^_^ *shrugs* Oh, well. Just as long as rotten veggies aren't thrown at me, I'm happy. (And it's still gonna be a while before Yami and Yuugi 'come to their senses'!! Remember--I'm trying to make their get-together as realistic as possible. And that means that I DO have to take my time in pairing them up, 'kay? AND THAT MEANS NO THROWING ROTTEN VEGETABLES WHEN YOU READ THIS!!) ^______________^

IMPORTANT!!! READ!!!--CHAPTER ELEVEN WILL BE RATED "R" BECAUSE OF BAKURA'S FOUL LANGUAGE!!! (Yup, he has a potty mouth in this chapter. ^_^) This chapter will contain NO Y/Y whatsoever! BUT it WILL talk about it...in a way that you wouldn't expect. Just remember that I'm trying to develop Yami and Yuugi's relationship further and when I DO finally pair them up--YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT! *nods* 'Kay? 'Kay. Also, this chapter will have fluff in the beginning, but it'll get serious REALLY fast. (But this is also something I have to do, 'kay? It's _needed_!) I promise that I'll make it up to you next chapter because...IT'S THE DANCE! *happy hyper genki dance*

DISCLAIMER: Neko-chan does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Now put back those lawyers!!!

  
  
  
  


Chapter Eleven

He was warm. Comfortable. Safe. When was the last time that he had felt all three of these things at once? A long time. Too long. But he was feeling it now and that was all that mattered. Slowly but surely, Bakura left the world of dreams, making his way into consciousness. While he had been a prisoner inside of the Sennen Ring, he had floated in a state that was half-wakefulness and half-dreaming. It had been a time full of nightmares and memories that he had wanted to forget. If only he could just forget...even if it had just been for an instance. But... That had all changed when Ryou had found the Ring. The nightmares had stopped. Bakura didn't know _why_ they had stopped; he was just relieved that they had stopped altogether.

But he would never tell his hikari that. It was something too personal. 

Bakura awoke, drifting in and out of sleep, the world a sleepy haze of pastels and whites. After several minutes of just lying there, perfectly content in his bed, he finally opened his eyes--and the first thing that he saw was white. Not as white as his own hair and skin, but porcelain--shining and smooth in its perfection. The spirit of the Sennen Ring smirked to himself and pulled Ryou tighter against his body, burying his face and his nose in his hikari's hair. 'He smells like rain...' Bakura thought. 'So fresh and so cool; a signaling of the start of a new day and a new chance at everything. Like spring--the few times that spring actually came to Egypt. He smells like...growing things. Alive.'

The spirit closed his eyes and buried his nose deeper into Ryou's hair.

His eyelids fluttering, Ryou slowly awakened, smiling at the sight of his yami. It hadn't always been like this--Bakura showing a softer side. In the beginning, Bakura did wake him up with punches and kicks. Eventually, though...something had changed. This wasn't a loving and poetic Bakura...but a Bakura that was at least kinder, though not more gentle. He was just as fierce and as cold as ever...but somehow different.

Ryou yawned sleepily and reached up, twining his arms around Bakura's neck. "G'morning, yami," he whispered, leaning up and giving Bakura a quick good morning peck on the lips. Bakura answered by tightening his grip on Ryou and burying his nose even further into Ryou's hair.

"Mine. Always and forever," Ryou could hear Bakura growl softly, crushing his hikari against him.

Ryou smiled softly. Bakura could not say 'I love you'--his past prevented him from allowing himself to become that vulnerable. It _was_ in Bakura's past to become extremely possessive of the things that he cared for the most. And so Ryou didn't mind that Bakura could not say 'I love you.' He knew that it was true and even if Bakura never did tell Ryou that he loved him...it didn't matter. In his heart, Ryou knew that Bakura loved him---and that was all that mattered. Nothing could change that fact. Nothing.

And so Ryou's smile softened and he clung to Bakura's neck tighter, burying his own face in the space where neck met shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss at the juncture and rested his cheek on Bakura's chest. "Yes, Bakura. I am yours. Always and forever. _Beyond_ always and forever."

Bakura stilled, silent and unmoving. He stayed that way for several minutes until he reached down and tilted Ryou's chin up, placing the gentlest kiss Ryou had ever received on his hikari's lips. That, more than anything else, told Ryou how his yami felt. No words were needed.

No words were ever needed.

'He's changing,' Ryou thought when Bakura finally drew away. 'I don't know if it was because he got to know me or because Yuugi has this influence on everyone he meets, but... He's still cold and cruel sometimes, but he acts different around the people closest to him. He's even...a little...somewhat...been nicer around Yami. Why? Is Bakura finally becoming the person he could have been if his past hadn't changed him so? What's changing him so?'

'You, aibou. Only you. Only you and always you,' Bakura mind-whispered to Ryou. The smaller boy blushed at this---Bakura wasn't supposed to 'hear' was he had been thinking---and Bakura smirked, tilting Ryou's face up for yet another kiss. Ryou smiled against Bakura's lips and twined a leg around his yami's, happily pulling the spirit into a more clinging embrace.

And it was then that the sun rose, bringing light to the darkness.

* * *

Yuugi absently munched on his Pop Tart, his chin resting on a propped-up hand, and his gaze unfocused as he watched Yami putter around the kitchen, making Yuugi's lunch (he had only been allowed to do so when he signed a contract stating that he wasn't allowed to go within ten feet of the microwave, oven, stove, and toaster; he had been put-out, but he had signed the contract in the end), and generally cleaning up. The spirit of the Sennen Puzzle washed the dirty dishes by hand, carefully avoiding going near the dishwasher, a look of extreme unease (dare I say fear???) flickering across his face. 

The one time that Yami had attempted to clean the dishes by using the dishwasher, he had put in a little too much soap. If by a little you mean that he had put so much soap into the dishwasher that it had exploded from the pressure of the bubbles forming on the inside and had splattered across the dining room, kitchen, and living room for about two weeks, then yes---he had added just a little too much soap. (The dishwasher was another appliance that Yami wasn't allowed to go near. The washer, drier, vacuum, and stereos were counted along in that list, too. The list actually went on for fourteen more pages, but we won't get into any more detail.)

He finally finished after several more minutes and plopped himself down into a chair with a sigh. Yuugi, gaze still unfocused, worried his lower lip and broke his Pop Tart in half, giving Yami the bigger half. Realizing that Yuugi wouldn't notice, Yami smiled and switched the two halves, taking the smaller one for himself.

Yuugi suddenly blinked and bit into his Pop Tart, his gaze refocusing and becoming clear again---not realizing that his was the bigger half of the Pop Tart. Yami hid a smile by biting into his own half. "Yami..." Yuugi began, still worrying his lower lip. "Yesterday I got a letter from Bakura-san...Ryou's father. I don't know if you know this or not, but Grandpa and Bakura-san were really great friends. They both studied archaeology and they both dug in Egypt. Well, in the letter, Bakura-san gave his condolences for... For Grandpa's death, but then he asked something of me. And it's something I KNOW you're not going to like."

Yami raised an eyebrow---the 'Dignified Eyebrow' returning once again. "Oh? And what is that, aibou? It can't be all THAT bad, can it?"

The smaller boy winced. "Well...hai, it can. Bakura-san told me that he was uneasy about leaving Ryou alone for so long---he has to remain there for another half-year, and if the dig continues to go the way he thinks it is, he's going to have to actually stay there for another _year_---and since I'm all by myself now, he wondered if Ryou could move in with me. If I agree to it, he would pay for three-fourths of the bills and rent. But...he wrote that he promised Grandpa that he would look after me...and he doesn't like leaving either of us alone."

Pharaoh paused and looked thoughtful. "Will the Tomb Robber no Baka be coming to stay, also?" He braced himself, for he already knew the answer. And it was one that he wasn't going to like...but how could he possibly say no to his hikari? That question, also, he already knew the answer to. He _couldn't_ say no to Yuugi. He just...couldn't.

Yuugi winced and nibbled some more on his Pop Tart. "...hai, Yami. Bakura would be coming to live with us, also. After all, he IS Ryou's yami. But I can't possibly say no to Bakura-san, though! Ryou will be all alone with Bakura... And... Bakura has changed a lot since the beginning, but Ryou is one of my best friends and I... Well, I want to look out for him. Please, Yami? Will you please say yes?"

Yami sighed and broke a piece off the Pop Tart, chewing on it thoughtfully as he frowned into the distance. Swallowing, he gave another sigh and smiled brilliantly down at Yuugi. "It's alright, aibou. Write to Ryou's father and tell him that Ryou can come and live with us. I... I promise to try not to instigate anything with that Tomb Robber, but I can't promise anything definite. But I also know that whatever fight he and I get into, you and Ryou can most certainly divert us. That's why you two are our hikaris. Sweet and gentle and calming... But, yes. They can come and live with us, Yuugi."

The smaller boy grinned and jumped up from his spot, hugging his yami tightly, then running upstairs to get dressed and get ready for school. He had been so worried about Yami's reaction to Bakura-san's letter that he had completely forgotten to take a shower. And they were already fifteen minutes late. But it didn't matter. Not anymore.

Ryou and Bakura were coming to live with them!

* * *

Bakura was not happy. He was seriously not happy. In fact, he was pissed.

Five minutes before he and Ryou had left the house for school, his hikari had received a phone call from Yuugi telling him the 'good news'---that he and Bakura could move in with him and that Pharaoh no Baka. (Like he would actually _WANT_ to live with that idiot, anyway. As he heard the American actors on TV say: As if.) And so now they slowly meandered their way to school, slowing purposely so that they could walk with Yuugi and the Pharaoh to school. Bakura didn't want to, but...

Ryou had done his puppy eyes. And how could a single person resist that expression?

So there they walked, slowly, waiting for Yuugi and the Pharaoh no Baka to come out of their house...the one which they were going to move in later that night. He checked his 'watch' again. (If one could call the sun a watch, that is.) Yes, they were going to be late. And that meant that the teachers would yell at him _again_. Why did those old buzzards always have to pick on HIM, anyway? All he ever did was try to make his classes more interesting. Sure, he was banned from using the chemicals during Chemistry, but Bakura was almost positive that the teacher would eventually forget about all the explosions that he had created. At least, he hoped so... AND WHERE WERE THAT STUPID YUUGI AND HIS DAMN PHARAOH???

Bakura was not happy. He was seriously not happy. In fact, he was VERY pissed.

Finally Yuugi and Yami walked out the door, Yuugi pausing in his conversation to lock the front door behind him. Yami smiled down at his hikari and folded his arms behind his head, looking up at the blue sky above them. He didn't notice the look of complete adoration that Yuugi gave him when the smaller one was done with his task. The Pharaoh didn't notice how Yuugi continuously closed the distance between him and his yami, getting so close that their hips sometimes brushed. And the Pharaoh didn't notice how Yuugi's expression brightened when he looked down at his aibou and said something, smiling gently.

Bakura's eyes narrowed in fury.

Now, normally he didn't care about what the stupid Pharaoh did or did not do. But (and this was a _big_ but), there were certain cases were he did decide to intervene. This happened to be one of those cases. It didn't happen often, and it would _never_ happen often, but Bakura knew that this time he had to step in. _Why_ he was going to do so... Well, he would explain everything to that idiot of a Pharaoh.

"Ryou..." Bakura began softly. Ryou blinked and looked up at his yami, smiling softly. "I want you and Yuugi to go on ahead. The Pharaoh no Baka and I will be following at a distance. We just have something to...work out. I promise that we will not be far behind."

Ryou looked worried for an instant. "You won't get in a fight, will you, Bakura?"

In the past, Bakura would have slapped Ryou for such a question. Now he only frowned, eyes narrowed in anger and exasperation. "No, aibou. I promise not to get into a fight with him. Our subject matter may upset him, but it's something that _has_ to be talked about."

Ryou continued to look worried. "What are you planning on discussing with Yuugi's yami, Bakura?" He had a bad feeling about this...but, then again, he had a bad feeling whenever Yami and Bakura decided to get together (whether it be for good or bad) to 'converse.' This time, the bad feeling was stronger than ever.

"On how he loves Yuugi and Yuugi loves him...but he's too stupid to realize it."

The smaller boy sighed and shook his head. 'Yes, my bad feeling came true...once again.' He felt like crying. Instead, he spoke. "I'll do what you ask, Bakura. Just...please, whatever you do, please don't use those exact words. Try to... Oh, I don't know. Try to soften them up a little bit before you say them, alright? And...really and truly try not to get into a fight with Yami. Please?"

Bakura laughed, but it was not a pleasant laugh. "I promise," he said while leaning down to press a kiss against Ryou's forehead. Yami and Yuugi, who had been about to call out to the pale-haired duo, stopped dead in their tracks, amazed at what had just happened. There was silence for several moments until Bakura's mind-voice spoke in Yami's mind. 'Pharaoh, wait for a minute. There is something that I must speak to you about and the hikaris can't be around to hear. Tell your hikari to go to school with mine. Tell him that we'll follow at a distance. After all, our talk won't take long.'

Yami blinked and slowly shook his head, clearing the last of Bakura's mind-voice from his mind. "Yuugi..." he said softly. "Go on ahead with Ryou. Bakura and I will follow along. Just start on without us, alright?"

Yuugi sighed and bit his lip. Like Ryou, he had a bad feeling about this. But what was he to do? He paused for a minute and finally the answer came to him: He could do the only thing he _could_ do...and that was to start on without his yami, allowing Bakura and Yami to 'talk.' He only hoped that they didn't end up killing each other. "Alright, Yami... I'll do what you asked of me. Just don't start anything with Bakura."

And with that, Yuugi left Yami to walk over to the pale-haired boy. The two shot each other worried looks, but did as their yamis bid and left for school. Each did not know what would happen (really and truly happen, anyway) after they left; they only knew that both yamis would probably return to them covered to bruises, wounds, and blood. It happened every time. And it wasn't until the two hikaris were out of sight that Bakura finally spoke.

"You're a fucking idiot."

Yami blinked and stared at Bakura in surprise. "What did you say?" It truly hadn't been something that he had been expecting. Punches, yes. Kicks, yes. Magic, yes. But this? ...no. In the beginning, Bakura had cursed a lot. But, like everything else, that had eventually changed.

"I said that you're a fucking idiot. You don't remember ANYTHING of when you were a Pharaoh. You don't remember that you lived a life of luxury---you had anything and everything you wanted. All you had to do was ASK and it was given to you. In fact, every blasted thing you asked for was given to you on a silver platter. But you're such a damn idiot that you can't remember a single thing from your past life. But it's now, more than ever, that proves that you're a fucking idiot."

All Yami could do was stare at Bakura with narrowed eyes, the Eye of Horus slowly glimmering to life on his forehead. "It's not my fault I can't remember anything about myself when I was alive," he growled to the spirit of the Sennen Ring. "I miss those memories and wish that I had them so I could cherish them. But they don't matter so much anymore because of my aibou. He's changed so much about me. I know that I was probably given everything in my past life, but I can't remember any of it---and that's why I cherish my Yuugi so much."

Bakura's already narrowed eyes narrowed even further. "And that's why you're such a fucking idiot. You say that you cherish Yuugi, but you don't realize that you more than cherish him---you love him. And you're an idiot because you don't realize that HE LOVES YOU. And that you're hurting him every single time he looks at you with love shining in those eyes of his...and you don't notice a fucking thing." ... 'And I'm only telling you this because it hurts my own hikari every single time you don't notice Yuugi's love for you,' Bakura thought to himself, glaring darkly at Yami.

Once again, Yami blinked in surprise. And, slowly but surely, the Eye of Horus faded away. He gave a little laugh---one that had no mirth or humor in it whatsoever---and looked at Bakura with wide, crimson eyes. "Ah. But you're wrong there, Bakura. I don't know why I'm about to tell you this, but I am. I know that I more than cherish Yuugi. I love him with all my heart, soul, and body. He is more than just my hikari---he is my soulmate and I know that we were meant to be together. I think that I've always loved him. I know that I always will love him. And... I will tell you a secret, Tomb Robber. I see those looks that Yuugi gives me. But... But I'm scared. Yuugi has lost Sugoroku and the one person that he has crushed on since his early teens. But his grandfather died and Anzu doesn't like him in that way. I'm scared that the looks that Yuugi gives me... That the looks that he gives me are because he is lost and lonely and I'm the only one that he can turn to."

Bakura sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Pharaoh, I don't know myself WHY exactly I'm telling you this. I don't like you. I've never liked. And I don't think that I ever WILL like you. But I will tell you this---Yuugi has given you those looks for a very, very long time. And you've been too blind to notice them. Yuugi loves you. He's probably loved you for as long as you've loved him. And, once again, you've been too blind to notice."

Yami looked down and said something softly under his breath. But Bakura could still hear what the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle said: "I'm so scared, though... I'm scared that you might end up being wrong. I'm scared of the fact that you might be lying and that all my hopes will come crashing down... And I'm scared to see if the emotion shining in Yuugi's eyes is true... And I'm scared to see what will happen if it's not."

Bakura growled and started to walk away. But, before he could get too far, he turned around and spoke to Yami's down turned face. "You're more of an idiot than I had originally thought, Pharaoh. You're also a coward." He bowed mockingly. "Your _Majesty_," he sneered. And then he walked away.

Yami stood alone, staring down at the pavement. He glared and frowned, gnawing on his lower lip as he thought deeply. Bakura had given him much to think about---in some ways what Bakura had intended. And in some ways...not. But what did it matter?

'I'm not a coward,' Yami thought to himself. 'Bakura was wrong. I know that for sure. At least, he was wrong on that instance. There is nothing wrong with being scared of what might happen if your love might be rejected. But the key word in that is "might." It's "might"...and not "will be." And that's were my hope lies. In one small little word. "Might." Could Bakura possibly be right, though? Has Yuugi really and truly loved me for a very long time? I hope so. Oh, how I hope so. But...I just don't know. And I love him so very, very much. What can I possibly do? I'm not an idiot, Bakura's wrong on that instance, as well. But...what _can_ I possibly do?'

I guess, in the end, all I do is continue to hope.

And continue to love.

  
  
  
  


A/N: Well, there goes another chapter! Personally, I think it's coming along nicely. The plot line is developing rather nicely (though you can't really see it as of yet) and the relationships are going the way I planned. True, people want to see more Yami/Yuugi stuff---but I can't do it yet! But you will not regret it when I finally DO have Y/Y! *happy dance* 'Sides, I'm doing the dance chapter one chapter early to make all of you happy. ;-p So there.

Yami: Neko-chan, you DO realize that you're going to get yelled at for this chapter? *raises eyebrow*

Pffft to you. I needed this chapter. 'Sides, there's Bakura/Ryou fluff in the beginning and some understanding moments between Bakura and Yami. *smiles evilly* It may not be shounen-ai, but do I detect a hint of...*pauses and smirks*...friendship?

Bakura and Yami: *stare at each other* Hell, no!

Awwww, come on, you know you want to admit that you're becoming friends. ^_~ 

Bakura and Yami: *look murderously towards Neko-chan*

... *coughs* ... Anyway, time to switch subjects! *smile smile...nervously* I do hope you liked this chapter and can at least see WHY I needed it. True, it ends on kinda a bittersweet moment, but I PROMISE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU NEXT CHAPTER! (And I'll also include the play that was mentioned in Drama class later on in the story. Deal?) So, read, review, and please don't kill me... x.x;;

  
  


~~~Thank you to every single person who reviewed! (AOL is being a pest, so I can't thank each person and I'm REALLY sorry about that!) You guys ALL rock and you're all amazing. Huggles and glomps to all!! ^_~


	12. Insatiable

Youth of the Nation

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: *screams and runs away from the reviewers as fast as her two legs could carry her* Yami! Bakura! They're out to get me! Some of them are going to kill me! SAVE ME!!!

Yami: *raises eyebrow* And why would we do that?

Bakura: After all, look at all the things that you put us through in this story. In fact, I think that it would be to our ADVANTAGE if you just silently...'disappeared.'

... *glares* ... Then how would I be able to write more B/R fluff and eventually make my way to the Y/Y fluff, hmmmm? I can't do that if I'm DEAD.

Bakura: *chokes* Ne, she DOES have a point, Pharaoh...

Yami: *pales* True...

Anyway, please don't hurt me! Like I had put before, I needed that chapter! And besides, it was more bittersweet than sad. (Eh...is there even a difference???) I had also promised to make it up to everyone in this chapter---and that's what I'm planning on doing. In fact, I put plenty of fluff in this chapter to make up for last chapter!! So there. ;-p And, of course, this chapter is dedicated to Songwind. (Just like I promised, ne? ^_^)

WARNING: This fic contains YAOI and SHOUNEN-AI. If you haven't been able to understand this by now, then you completely ignore the warnings in each chapter AND in the summary...or you're stupid. (Good readers read author's notes. I have good readers. So there. ;-p)

DISCLAIMER: What did I say last chapter?! PUT THOSE LAWYERS AWAY! Dang it, what does an author have to do around here to actually be able to write? I mean, seriously: Does it look like I own Yu-Gi-Oh!? No? Well, I don't. (Don't we all wish we did, though?)

  
  
  
  


Chapter Twelve

'Smile, Bakura. Smile and look happy---look as if you actually want to be here. Smile, for Ryou's sake. You made a promise to your hikari to actually protect him and that promise has yet to change---nor will it ever change. So just smile and look as if you're actually enjoying this "school" experience. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks---just as long as hikari is happy. Smile. Biiiiiiiiiiig smile. Yeah! Like that!! ...wait, never mind. Sensei just got terrified. Don't smile. Look bored. Copy that blonde idiot's expression... Now she's turning back towards the board... HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Stupid teacher. You're too trusting. After aibou leaves this place to go off to college, I'll come back to torment you in your sleep. Wait---better idea. I'll just send you to the Shadow Realm. You and my Man-eater Bug can get acquainted. HA! Stupid buzzard...'

At this thought, Bakura snickered aloud, bringing the teacher's attention to himself once again. She paused and turned to the white-haired yami with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something wrong or funny, Bakura-kun?" she asked moderately, her eyebrow raising even further to disappear into her hairline.

Bakura just blinked and gave her innocent eyes. "Oh, no, sensei. I was just thinking about the future and a place that I know about called the Shadow Realm. Have you ever heard of such a place?" The teacher blinked and mutely shook her head. "Well, it's of no matter. You'll hear about it soon enough."

Ryou heard this and choked on the pencil that he was chewing on. "YAMI!!!" he hissed, glaring darkly at Bakura. But all his yami did was give him wide, innocent eyes. Of course, Ryou didn't believe his expression for a second. He was a hikari. That didn't make him stupid.

Luckily though, Bakura was able to reign in his sadistic sense of humor (not to mention temper...) until Chemistry period. Like the day before, he was made to sit in a corner, his hands in his lap--and in full view of the teacher. The only difference today was the fact that Yami joined him in the corner. Anything explosive, breakable, and even remotely dangerous was moved as far away from the two as it was possible. The two yamis were not happy...no, they were not happy at all. (To say the least...)

"Seto Kaiba? I see that you're finally back," the teacher caroled happily. 

Hearing the name of the head of Kaiba Corp., Yami's head snapped up and he glared darkly. 'Today is not my day...' he thought darkly to himself. First he had been told off by Bakura in the morning, but now this...? _This_ was an abomination! Seto Kaiba--in _his_ Chemistry class, handling _his_ chemicals that HE wasn't even allowed to go within ten feet of, let alone _TOUCH_?! UNFAIR!!! Death to the teacher! (Unknown to Yami, Bakura was glaring at the professor and plotting the same thing...)

"Hai, I apologize for being gone for so long. Mokuba came down with the flu and then I had to focus on an important deal between my company and the American Microsoft," Kaiba answered politely, staring at the teacher with cool blue eyes.

"And I bet that the company saw how inept you are and hightailed it out of Japan as fast as their personal jets could go," Jyou suddenly cut in. 

Yuugi winced and hung his head in embarrassment. 'Why must Jyou ALWAYS put his foot in his mouth?' he wailed to himself. Yami heard the echo of the thought in his mind and snickered.

"Unlike you, make inu, I can actually accomplish without failing miserably."

"NANI?!"

"You heard me, make inu."

"KISAMA!"

"KAIBA! JYOUNOUCHI! Go to the office---NOW!"

The blonde and the brunette boy both paused mid-yell and looked at the teacher, blinking in surprise. Then they shot each other nasty looks and slowly made their way out of the classroom. As they left, Yuugi could hear them still mutter insults to each other under their breath. He sighed and hung his head lower, bonking it against the table counter. 'Why?' he thought, half to himself and half to Yami. 'Why do they do this? Everyone KNOWS that they like each other--so why don't they finally just admit it to each other?'

"Because they're both bakas, aibou," Yami whispered his answer, smiling softly to his hikari.

"My, aren't you a one to talk, Pharaoh no Bakamono," Bakura easily cut in, smiling smugly at his fellow yami. Yami managed to control the urge to pick up a baseball bat and smash Bakura's face in...but just barely. Instead, he daydreamed about what he would do to the Tomb Robber during PE. Heh. PE was going to be FUN today...

"...urusei, _bakayaro_."

Bakura's only response was to cackle in amusement to himself.

And, it was about this time when Yami and Bakura finally noticed that there were chemicals openly lying about on Jyou and Kaiba's table counter-top. And Jyou and Kaiba had been sent to the office... The chemicals were within easy reaching distance. Finally realizing this, Yami and Bakura blinked and looked at each other, grinning maniacally.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

* ~ *

The school day had managed to pass by quickly enough. It was harder for Bakura, however, because he had a black eye...courtesy of Yami. (They had ended up playing field hockey in PE, something for which Yami was very happy about. A black eye was easy enough to explain in field hockey or football. If they had done track, he would have bided his time. Oh, yes... Baka Tomb Robber, anyway. HA!)

"Have you and Ryou finished bringing the boxes into your room?" Yami asked as he leaned against the counter, idly sipping a soda, gloating to himself over Bakura's black eye.

Bakura didn't answer. He just glared around the ice pack covering half of his face. Yami waited several more seconds for Bakura to answer--and the Tomb Robber still didn't speak up. 'Heh heh heh... He's such a baby...' the Pharaoh thought to himself, still smirking happily.

Suddenly, Bakura spoke up. "What are you going to do about tonight's dance? I'm taking Ryou. He seemed excited about it and so I asked him. Are you planning on asking your own hikari? Ryou has told me that he wants to go, Pharaoh no Baka."

"I know..." Yami sighed and took another sip from his drink.

"Well. Are you going to ask him, Pharaoh no Baka?" Bakura asked, pressing the issue.

Yami shot Bakura a look out of the corner of his eyes and frowned. "I don't know, Tomb Robber no BAKAMONO. I don't know if Yuugi wants to go with me or with someone else. I don't want to pressure him into saying yes. I... I don't want to force him."

Bakura smiled wickedly and tilted his head to one side. "Ne?" he asked, his one good eye sparkling with sadistic humor. Yami gulped, worried. Bakura normally didn't get that expression...unless he was up to something and/or planning on killing someone. ('That's what evil yamis DO,' had been his reasoning. Didn't matter--it still unnerved Yami. Scared--no. But unnerved--yes. Most definitely.) "Hmmm... So I guess you wouldn't be happy if I told you that Ryou told Yuugi that you and he were going to the dance with us?"

"...nani?"

"Hai. And you'll find out his reaction in... Five...four...three...two...one... Heh. Prepare to be attacked, Pharaoh." And, as if on cue, Yuugi came running into the room, glomping Yami happily as he did so. 

"Yami! Ryou told me that you had decided to take me to the dance! Domo arigatou, Yami! Ryou got dressed and then he picked out my clothing when he finished. What do you think?" At this, Yuugi slowly turned around and gave Yami a chance to look his aibou up and down completely.

And Yami's jaw dropped. 'Must remember to tell Ryou thank you...many, many times. Oh, yes... MANY times.' Yuugi was dressed in his own pair of black leather pants so form fitting they hugged his legs like second skin. His shirt was sleeveless and black, but with a violet tint that brought out his eyes wonderfully. And his hair... Ryou had done something with his aibou's hair. He had used a spray or a hair gel that contained glitter or something very similar, making Yuugi's hair sparkle with every movement. To say that Yuugi was beautiful..and sexy...would be an understatement.

"Yami...?" Yuugi began with a slight frown, "Where's your outfit?"

The Pharaoh was about to open his mouth to answer, but Bakura cut in smoothly. "We haven't dressed yet. Tell my hikari that we'll be down shortly." Yuugi nodded and Bakura smirked, standing up and dragging Yami away to his room.

"Here," he said and threw a pile of clothing at Yami. "Ryou picked them out for you to wear and if you make my hikari feel bad about getting you clothes, I'll kick your ass. So put them on and smile." 

All the poor Pharaoh could do was blink and stare at Bakura in amazement. 'Why is HE--HE of all people--doing this?' Yami thought to himself. Frowning, he rubbed his forehead. It hurt too much trying to figure it out, anyway. Still frowning, he opened his pile of clothing...and smiled. Leather.

Yami was a very happy yami.

Five minutes later, he and Bakura were dressed. He was dressed in a tight pair of pants--which showed off his long legs to their very best advantage--and a soft black suede shirt which molded to each and every muscle--displaying his upper body for anyone else to see. 'Hmmm... Must remember to take Ryou shopping with me next time...' Yami thought to himself, smiling happily.

Of course, that all changed when he was tackled from behind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TOMB ROBBER?!" he yelled, shoving Bakura off of his torso. He glared up at the Tomb Robber and he knew that he was very close to giving Bakura another black eye.

"Your outfit isn't done yet, stupid," Bakura growled. "If I tried to talk you into this, you would say no. Therefore, I have to resort to this." And with that, he brought out a liquid eyeliner.

Another five minutes, much kicking, screaming, threats, and cursing in ancient Egyptian, Bakura was finally done. Yami blinked and continued to stare at himself in the mirror. Something... Something was different about his eyes. They seemed more striking. Blinking, he looked over to where Bakura was.

...and that was when he noticed that Bakura was dressed identically to himself, only the leather and suede on him was white. Besides that, his hair had been black-tipped. And he was wearing this 'eye-liner' as well. In a way...they looked striking. And dangerous. 

"My, aren't we a matched pair?" Bakura asked, smirking broadly.

"...urusei."

"Hey, Bakura, Yami--are you two almost done? The screaming has stopped so Yuugi and I assumed so. ...oh..." he finally trailed off, staring at the yamis with wide-eyes. "Sugoi..." He stepped further into the room and Yami got the chance to look more closely at Ryou's own outfit. His shirt was silk and was a chilly ice-blue, bringing out the natural highlights in his hair. The fact that his hair tips had also been dyed ice-blue helped bring out the highlights, also. His pants were a white suede so soft-looking Yami knew it would raise goosebumps if trailed along a person's skin.

"Ryou... Who picked out your clothes?" Yami asked, tilting his head to one side in curiosity. It didn't seem like something he would normally wear. But it did look very, very nice on him.

Before he could answer Yami, Bakura did so. "_I_ picked out my hikari's clothes." He stalked over to Ryou, standing behind his smaller hikari, and wrapped his arms around him, burrowing his face in Ryou's hair once again. Ryou replied by clasping Bakura's arms, drawing the yami closer to himself. Yami smiled softly--that was the type of thing he wished he could do with his own aibou. But... He didn't know if Yuugi truly loved him or not.

"...oh."

"Yeah."

"...so, um, are you guys ready to go yet? Yuugi's really excited and he can't wait." Ryou laughed and looked at Yami with sparkling eyes. "I feel sorry for you, Yami. You're going to be dancing with Yuugi every song!"

'And I'm looking forward to it,' Yami thought to himself, smiling.

* ~ *

"Yami... Look! It looks so beautiful!" Yuugi happily gasped as the foursome stepped into the gym. Dangling lights covered the ceiling, making it seem as if the student council had managed to bring the night _inside._ small tables with single candlesticks were scattered here and there... Arches interwoven with roses covered every exit and entrance. And a huge mural of the night sky that the art class did was drawn along the back wall. All Yami could do was blink and stare in amazement. Their gym had been transformed...and it was gorgeous.

"Ne! Bakura, let's dance!" Ryou suddenly exclaimed and grabbed his yami's hand, dragging him out onto the dance floor. As he quickly made his get-away, he looked over his shoulder, smiling at Yuugi. 'He'll be alright. I'm sure of it. He HAS to be alright...'

And that left Yami and Yuugi all alone. 

"... W-Would you like to dance with me, Yami...?" Yuugi whispered softly, looking at his yami from underneath his soot-black lashes. 

"I would love to dance with you, Yuugi. Very much so."

At hearing this, Yuugi's eyes brightened and he grabbed Yami's hand, dragging his own yami to the dance floor. He was happy... So very happy. And his heart was beating so fast. Excitement, fear...it didn't matter. He was with Yami. And _that_ was all that mattered.

From across the room, a girl with short brunette hair watched the pair with bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a sleeveless blue dress that was a perfect match for her eyes. The girl watched the tri-colored duo for a moment longer, then made her way across the room...

...passing by the dance floor and only stopping until she reached the DJ. She smiled sweetly at him and gestured for him to come closer. He did so, and she whispered something in his ear. Nodding at the brunette, he went through his CDs, picking out the one the girl wanted.

And a slow song began to play...

~When moonlight crawls along the street, chasing away the summer heat...~

Yuugi blinked and paused, staring up at Yami with wide violet eyes. With all of his heart, he wanted to dance just one slow song with Yami... But Yami didn't want to...right? Yuugi started to back away, but Yami's arms tightened around his waist. ...and Yuugi stopped.

~We practice love between these sheets...~

"Yami?" Yuugi whispered softly, not daring to look Yami in the eye. If he did so, he was terrified that this moment might not last. And he did want it to last. Forever and beyond. But... That was only a dream...right?

Can't dreams ever become reality?

"Shhh... Just one dance, Yuugi. That's all I ask of you." Hearing this, Yuugi smiled slightly and leaned forward, resting his head against Yami's strong chest. It felt so...right...in Yami's arms. How could this feeling ever be considered wrong?

~My love for you... Insatiable...~

"The Pharaoh is still a baka, though," Bakura whispered while pulling Ryou closer against his body. He loved holding his hikari, touching him, stroking him--knowing that Ryou loved him.. And that he loved Ryou as much as he was able. He just regretted that he couldn't love his hikari more.

As if sensing his thoughts, Ryou pulled Bakura's head down, kissing him gently. "Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?" he teased. "Anyway, I think you're _much_ smarter. You finally admitted your feelings for me. Granted, it took long enough...so you can't be THAT much smarter than him..."

"...urusei."

"Heh. Make me, Bakura."

And so his yami did so, crushing his mouth against Ryou's.

~The moonlight plays along your skin, a kiss that lingers, takes me in; I fall asleep inside of you, there are no words, there's only truth; breathe in, breathe out, there is no sound; we move together up and down...~ 

Anzu watched Yuugi and Yami slow dance on the dance floor. Most would have expected her to be jealous, but she wasn't. Her eyes were happy...and bright. Closing her eyes, she let the music fill her.

~We levitate, our bodies soar, our feet don't even touch the floor...~

Yami's arms tightened around Yuugi.

~My love for you... Insatiable...~

~ * ~

'Dear Diary,

Tonight was the school dance. I had fun--but, more than that, I'm hopeful for the future. I was able to see love tonight--a love so pure and shining it seemed to almost light up the whole entire building with its purity. I hope I will one day experience that type of love.

For a while now, I've liked Yuugi Mutou. But... He loves someone else. I don't think he knows that he loves this person, and I'm going to try my hardest to reveal that love to him. That's why I told him that I liked Yami. Pushing him away from me will give that person the chance they deserve. I just hope it will end up alright in the end.

I love happily ever after's...

~Anzu' 

* ~ *

~My love for you... Insatiable...~

  
  
  
  


A/N: I think I love this chapter. *_* Yup, I KNOW I do. (Heh.. Also liked the outfits. I guess all the times when my best friend and I played around with the idea of our favorite Bishies in different outfits really helped out... Yay for fashion designing! D) Aaaand...as a surprise for ya, some more YY/Y fluff for ya NEXT chapter, too! (And Bakura vs. Yami antics. They do live in the same house now, after all... Heh heh heh...) Hoped you liked this chapter, minna-san! ^_^

"Insatiable"--by Darren Hayes. He was the singer for Savage Garden. Now he's solo. LOVE this song. It's so.... *melts into a puddle*

  
  


Thank-You's!!!

(For Chapters Ten and Eleven!)

~Difinity (Happy Birthday! I'm sorry this was late... ^_^;;), Silver Dragon, Fate, Digimagic, Kirby, Soleia Nova, Orca, RyuArashi, Sky Blue Angel, cheetacat, Neko and Inu-chan, Sadira-Black, Saki, Dracou Malfouy, Invader Zia, Chibi, YuugiLover3, Yami Tsuki Tenshi, Wolfchanger, Saiai No Hito Mokushi, Sage of Zelda 64, un-named person, Yumi Lover, Songwind (Hope you liked the chapter!!!), Lil' Cherry Blossom, --NC--, Wanita, Burning-Yami-Rain, Jenna-Neko, Sweet, CrYsTaLdRaYgOn98, CutieCherry, IceAngelDarkMoon, loanshark, Vera, Duet-Sama AKA The Chibi Master, another un-named person, Little Kaori solo Yuy-Maxwell, Itoshii-chan (Oh, please don't worry! I just hope YOU get better!!!), tenshimagic, Jadesaber, Kugi Ra Muto, Yami/Yugi Fan710, Yo Xi Wang, Rikuuka, Silver Lily, Gin Ryu-chan, Yami Animw Writer, I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p, Fire-Angel, OtakuChild, Draculella, lime, catherine, firedraygon97, Hikari no Neko, Shinigami666, MaidenoftheMoon, Inuyasha, Ni-chan and Michi-chan, Siren, anon., Foof, agentpudge, Promise, candy, Seventh Sage, Mero-chan, Jack V. Briefs (EEEP! O.O;;), Slice, PsychoMouse, Emma Zuver, Sugomi (Email me and I'll tell you about the Operation Shooting Star.. ^_^;;), Cat, Shenya, tuulikki, violettegal345, Bob D. Girl, KawaiiShinigami, Betrayal, thockie, FluffCat, Brit-chan, Labannya, and Princess Strawberry.

  
  


OI! I am NEVER going two chapters without saying thank-you. THAT was a LOT of writing. ;_; *sniffles and massages poor fingers* ;_;

Bakura: Stop being a baby.

...shut up or no fluff for you! ;-p Anyway, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 307 REVIEWS!!! Let's just say that I'm...shocked. o.O;; THANK YOU AGAIN! *tackle glomps readers/reviewers*


	13. Glitter and Lemons

Youth of the Nation

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: I've been going around asking people a question and they all just look at me strangely, shake their heads, then back away from me, trying to look unsuspicious. *glares* Why? It's not like the question was so unbelievably hard! *scowls*

Yami: *suspicious* And what question would that be, Neko-chan?

... "If you were a duck, what would your superpower be?"

Yami and Bakura: Neko-chan, I think that you and Yami Malik would get along wonderfully.

...why?

Yami: You're both nuts.

...¬.¬;;

  
  


WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI! Fluffy! Romance! Comedy! Wheee~!!! Yami Yuugi/Yuugi. Yami Bakura/Ryou. (And I'm gonna go back on my word. Seto/Jyou/*SURPRISE!*/*SURPRISE!* will be a pairing. What are the surprises? You'll just have to read to find out. And yes, I realize I just put four names together. Heh. ^_^;; And, 'cause PM got me into it, Honda/Otogi.)

DISCLAIMER: *makes Dark Magician do it*

DM: *sighs* Neko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If she did, then all of the males in the series would be pairing up and I would probably end up with either Yami, Yuugi, or Elf Swordsman. Neko-chan does wish she owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, but we thank Ra every single day that she does NOT.

...¬.¬;; Next time I'm having Yuugi or Ryou do it. You're a smart aleck, DM.

DM: ^_^;;

  
  
  
  


Chapter Thirteen

The dance had been over for about an hour and a half, but Yuugi was still in a fuzzy bubble of happiness. True, Yami hadn't admitted his love or anything...but he had still danced with Yuugi--and that was enough for the little hikari. Just being with Yami was enough for him. It sounded silly, true...but it was enough.

Though, as happy as he was...there was an unhappy feeling wandering around in the back of his mind. It wasn't really an Unhappy-type feeling...just... Well, just off. Something was off. And Yuugi knew exactly where that feeling was coming from. His hair.

He was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, clad in a pair of light blue pajamas, frowning quizzically at his reflection. For some reason, his hair still...sparkled. The gel was still in it. Yuugi didn't know if Ryou had done it on purpose or if it had happened completely by accident.

It didn't matter, anyway. Yuugi's hair still sparkled like... Well, like fairy dust. Or moon dust. Glitter. No matter how many times he had tried washing his hair, the glitter wouldn't come out. If he didn't come up with something to get his hair back to its normal state, he was stuck.

And, as much as he loved the way his hair sparkled with every movement, he still wanted his old hair back. Silly and sentimental, he knew. But still...

/Yami?/ he called mentally. He hated to bother Yami with his own problems, but perhaps the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle would know a way to get the glitter out of his hair. It was worth a try, anyway. _Anything_ was worth a try. He had tried everything he could think of on his own. And they all didn't work...at all.

//Yes, aibou? What is wrong? Did you need me for anything? I can sense that you're worried about something. Is it something in which I can help?//

/Ano... Actually, I don't know, Yami. I hope you can, but I feel really stupid for asking.../

//Asking about what, Yuugi?//

/Well... The glitter stuff that Ryou put in my hair? It won't come out. And I've tried nearly everything. Really and truly, I have. Do you have any suggestions, Yami?/

The Pharaoh laughed--Yuugi could sense his amusement through their link. //Aibou, I TOLD you that I thought that Ryou was around his yami a little bit too much lately. Knowing him, he did it on purpose--but knows that you would never accuse him of anything.// Another laugh. //Anyway, if you'll just wait a moment, I'll come and help you. There's an Egyptian solution. One that I think you haven't considered yet. Just wait a moment, alright? I just have to get something from the kitchen...//

/Domo arigatou, Yami! I'll be waiting for you in the bathroom that connects to my room. I knew that you would be able to help me!/

Smug amusement from Yami's end. //What is the saying, hikari? 'Don't count your chickens before they're hatched', isn't it? Don't put complete faith in me yet, hikari.//

Yuugi laughed and he bent over, placing his chin in his cupped hands. He didn't know it, but as he continued to banter with Yami, his violet eyes lit up with a happiness not achieved by many...and he smiled a bright, happy, sunny smile. It was times like these when Yami thought that he was an angel.

In fact, this was his exact thought as he stepped into the bathroom, spotting his hikari's expression in the mirror. Yuugi looked so happy and so sweet----fresh and angelic. Words couldn't describe how much Yami loved his hikari. The emotion transcended words. It just WAS.

"What did you grab from the kitchen?" Yuugi asked, turning around to stare at his yami with wide, curious eyes. Yami loved Yuugi's eyes... But now was not the time to admire his hikari's delicate beauty.

Smiling at Yuugi, Yami held up a lemon. "This," he answered. "A lot of people don't know, but anything with citrus acid cleans extremely well--better than almost anything else. Hopefully the citrus acid from the lemons will be able to strip away the glitter that's attached itself to your hair."

The small boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but 'hopefully' is the key word in all of this, Yami. What will happen if the lemon juice doesn't manage to strip away the glitter? What happens if the glitter stays bonded to my hair for the rest of my life?"

"Well, I guess that just means that you'll get to look like a pixie for the rest of your life," the Pharaoh shot back, grinning, as he took out a knife to begin cutting the lemons. Yuugi heard this and turned around, sticking his tongue out childishly at Yami. Yami replied in kind.

Soon the two forgot all about the knife and the lemons and had a 'who-can-stick-their-tongue-out-longest' contest. Yami, being a child-Pharaoh and having the most practice at sticking his tongue out at his old advisors while their backs were turned, won--of course.

Having lost, Yuugi pouted and gave Yami puppy eyes. "You're so mean to me, Yami. So cruel. So bossy. And besides all that--you cheat!" Again, the tongue was stuck out.

"I do not cheat!" Yami shot back, sticking his own tongue out once again. Then, sniffing in a dignified manner, he went back to cutting the lemons. He didn't have to make a reply to Yuugi's cheap shot...he was much more 'mature' than that. (Heh. Besides, if worse came to worse, he could always short sheet his hikari's bed when Yuugi wasn't looking.)

Finally, Yami was able to finish cutting the lemons into smaller sections after several minutes of silence. Neither yami nor hikari spoke during those moments--but neither felt the need TO speak. The silence was nice and they didn't want to break it. And so the two just relaxed in the other's presence.

"Alright... The lemons are done. Go and sit by the bathtub with you head held over the basin. This way, we won't cause more of a mess." Yuugi did so, smiling trustingly up at his yami. "Now, I want to warn you before I begin that this might sting a little bit."

"Itai!!! That HURTS, Yami!!"

"Well, yes, Yuugi. It _would_ sting a little bit. After all, the lemons have citrus acid and the citrus acid is a very strong acid, Yuugi. Of course it's gonna hurt, baka."

"Don't call me baka, Yami! That's the name that you reserve for Yami Bakura alone. You don't call anyone else but him that. So that means that I'm not a baka."

Yami laughed and poked Yuugi in the side. "True, I call Bakura 'baka.' But, if you think about it, I call him so many other things as well. Baka. Bakamono. Kisama. Stupid Tomb Robber. Bakayaro. So many words to describe him. I seriously doubt that I'll be able to come up with enough names to adequately describe him in one lifetime. Heh heh heh... I guess I should be grateful that we're both spirits, ne?"

"...urusei, Pharaoh no Baka..." Bakura shot back as he walked by the open bathroom door.

At this, Yuugi burst into giggles. "I be that you two only go head to head so often so that no one else will ever realize how much of a friend you actually consider the other person to be. Have you ever thought that this is your own way of telling the other that you care? You're so silly, Yami!"

"...Yuugi, if you ever mention 'Bakura,' 'me,' and 'friend' in the same sentence ever again, I don't care how innocent and kind you are--I'm sending you to the Shadow Realm for an indefinite holiday. Ne?"

Yuugi sighed in a much-aggrieved manner and rolled his eyes. "Hai, Yami. Hai."

"Domo arigatou. Anyway, close your eyes. I'm going to squeeze more lemon juice onto your hair again. Hopefully it'll be enough by now. If not... I don't know what else to try, Yuugi. I'm squeezing right now, by the way."

'Kay... ITAI!!! It STILL hurts, Yami!"

"Stop acting like a baby, Yuugi."

"...urusei..."

At this, Yami's deep throated laughter filled the small room, echoing happily off of the walls, and filling Yuugi with a fuzzy and warm emotion. He loved being around Yami. They didn't have to do anything--just being with him, sharing in a quiet moment--these were the highlights of Yuugi's days. But Yami didn't know that, did he?

Gentle and smooth fingers slowly ran through Yuugi's hair, massaging his scalp, and trailing through various strands with the utmost of care. Surprised, Yuugi's eyes snapped open and he stared over his shoulder with wide eyes. Yami stared back, smiling slightly, still running his hands through Yuugi's soft hair.

"N... Nani?" Yuugi whispered, his violet eyes still wide with surprise.

"I have to work the lemon juice into your hair or it won't have a chance to soak in, hikari. If that happens, the juice won't have the chance to strip the glitter away from your hair." As Yami spoke, his hands still continued to trail through Yuugi's hair, twisting a lock of hair this way and that, playing with the tri-colored strands. Such beautiful hair...and so soft, also. Like running strands of silk through his fingers. He loved Yuugi's hair.

"...oh."

  
  


Five minutes later, Yami finally stopped and turned on the bathtub's facet. Yuugi's eyes had closed sometime during the five minutes and so Yami gently guided his hikari's head underneath the facet, thoroughly rinsing the citrus acid from Yuugi's hair. 

Yami missed running his hands and his fingers through his hikari's hair...but at least he had a chance to do so, anyway...right? What other chance would he get? What other chance would he _ever_ get? Better to just take the different gifts--to him, anyway--as they plopped into his hands.

Running his fingers through Yuugi's hair one final time, he whispered: "Done."

Yuugi straightened and peeked a look over his shoulder at Yami. "Domo arigatou, Yami. Did all of the glitter manage to come out now, Yami? I hope so..."

The Pharaoh smiled slightly and raised his hand, cupping Yuugi's cheek softly. "Hai, Yuugi. The citrus acid in the lemon's juice managed to take away all of the glitter in your hair. It's all gone now. You don't have to worry about what other people will think or say on Monday. Ne, Yuugi?"

Yuugi answered by smiling brightly.

That done, Yami began to back away, his hand starting its trip back to his side. But... Before it could leave his cheek, Yuugi covered Yami's hand with both of his own. Keeping the hand cupped against his cheek. Trapping it under his own.

And the two boys stared at each other.

"Yami...?" Yuugi inquired, a questioning lilt to his voice.

"Yuugi... I..." Yami began, his cheeks flushing slightly with his embarrassment. He was terrified of what he was about to say...but, in the end, Bakura was right. Yami was a coward. And he didn't want to be a coward. He _wasn't_ a coward. "Yuugi, I... Well, I... I..."

Seeing how Yami stumbled over his words, Yuugi smiled gently at his yami and took one hand away from the hand that Yami had cupped against his cheek. Placing two fingertips against Yami's mouth, Yuugi effectively silenced him. "Shhh, Yami. Please, no. Not yet. Not yet, Yami."

"...n--nani? Why, Yuugi?"

"Because you're not ready yet, Yami."

Still smiling gently, Yuugi leaned forward and hugged Yami. The hug lasted for only a moment, though, and Yuugi quickly backed away, making his way out of the bathroom. Before he could leave completely, though, he poked his head back in. "Domo arigatou for helping me get the glitter out of my hair, Yami. Domo arigatou." And, with that, he left.

Yami was left alone in an empty bathroom, the echo of Yuugi's voice and a faint scent of his hikari his only companions. The silence seemed to ring for eternity.

"But... I _love_ you, Yuugi..." Yami whispered into the silence.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Wheee~! Update! I know that I said that I was going to update on Feb. 6, but I couldn't resist. I was planning on uploading the second chapter for "Elemental Magick" tonight and upload this chapter for "Youth of the Nation" on Thurs. But I decided to switch the two. I have a favor to ask you guys, though! If you have time, please read "Elemental Magick"! New YY/Y romantic fantasy--and hopefully a completely original idea, to boot!

And, as you can see, the relationship between Yami and Yuugi is tightening further. I wonder how long before it finally snaps? Heh. ^_^

And for all of those who've heard "Insatiable." Did the song really suit the chapter? I tried really hard to do so, but I want your opinions! Onegai, minna-san? ^_^;;

Anyway, review and make a sick and sneezy cat-girl happy! Onegai?

  
  


Thank-Yous!

Ame Tenshi, Gin Ryu-chan, Shenya, candy, Wolfspeaker, Duet-sama AKA The Chibi Master, dfh, Digimagic, Ni-chan and Michi-chan, Seventh Sage, violettegal345, Sadira-Black, Fate, Promise, Tenshi no Miko, Neko and Inu-chan, molten-amber, Kugi Ra Muto, jeti, Saiai No Hito Mokushi, Yami Krissy, Bringer of the Storm, KuroShiranai, i love bakura, Labannya, Yohko Kiyoto, SilverLily, Susmita, PsychoMouse, Difinity, Sky Blue Angel, Jadesaber, Jenna-Neko, sparks the insomniac werewolf, Sparky16, Dracou Malfouy, Slice, YuugiLover3, DogsruleW, firedraygon97, Yami Anime Writer, Kyra Windwood, OtakuChild, Mystic-flower, Tenshi no Yami, Lil' Cherry Blossom, MaidenoftheMoon, Brit-chan, Burning-Yami-Rain, Kate, agentpudge, Princess Strawberry, Beverly, KawaiiShinigami, Jack V. Briefs, Mero-chan, Songwind, PriestessoftheMoon, tenshimagic, Bob D. Girl, Vera, Sage of Zelda 64, Orca, Spark-gurl, thockie, valkie girl, Yugi, Yo Xi Wang, Chibi, phoenixfeather, Shinigami666, Tatsutahime, akasha_raksha, Force-Kill, moonnymph, loanshark, and Un-Named Person!

Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews that you leave! It really helps a lot. This is my very first shounen-ai fic (like I've told you so many times before...), and I really and truly would have stopped a LONG time ago without your support! In fact, I probably would have stopped writing shounen-ai altogether. So... Thank you all--thank you so very much! Because of you guys, this is my highest reviewed story I've ever written. Because of you guys, I managed to reach 398. Over 90 reviews for this chapter alone. Thank you all so very much. You guys rock! =^_~=

~Neko-chan


	14. Kitchen Pot Lids

Youth of the Nation

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Heh heh heh heh...

Bakura: O_O;; I don't like the sound of that...

Yami: For once, Tomb Robber, I agree with you.

Yatta! For this chapter, we have two guest stars! Sarah and Digimagic! *evil grin* So be nice yamis and say hello---behave (for once) in your quasi-state-of-life---OR ELSE. D 

Yami and Bakura: ... -.-;; ...

Sarah: Hello! It's nice to be here! ^_^

Digimagic: -.-;; You're way too perky.

Heh. That's because I gave Sarah some of my Pixy Stix. We're both on a sugar high. ^_^;;

Yami, Bakura, and Digimagic: O______________O;;

Sarah and Neko-chan: ^___________________^ *flying tackle glomp* Wheee~!!!

Sarah: Now on with chapter fourteen! ^_______^

Which also happens to be dedicated to Jack V. Briefs. Hope you like it, minna-san! ^_~ I had a LOT of fun writing in. *evil smirk* Which means: Good for you; bad for yamis everywhere.

  
  


DISCLAIMER: Blaaaaaackie!!!

Black Magician: Don't ever call me that ever again.

...nanda?

BM: Because I WILL 'Black Magic' you and not feel a twinge of sorrow or regret. *nods* That's why. Anyway, Neko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If she did, she would be this mega-rich manga typhoon living in Japan with an unbelievably huge collection of manga, doujinshi, and anime. Knowing her, she'd also be married to Gackt.

... ^_____^

BM: But that isn't ever gonna happen.

... -.-;;

BM: SO---The moral or theme or lesson---whatever you want to call it---of this story is this. Neko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh !; she never has owned Yu-Gi-Oh!; and she never WILL own Yu-Gi-Oh!. ...or get married to Gackt. D

... _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Fourteen

Yuugi smiled happily---still asleep and dreaming---and burrowed deeper under his blankets, hugging his pillow possessively. Still dreaming, he tilted his face up and puckered his lips up for a kiss, his cheeks faintly glowing red with a blush. But that kiss---whether it was real or dreamed---never came because Yuugi was jolted awake.

"CUT MY LIFE INTO PIECES! THIS IS MY LAST RESORT! SUFFOCATION! NO BREATHING! DON'T GIVE A---"

Shrieking in surprise, Yuugi's eyes shot open and he fell out of bed, landing on the hardwood flooring with a brain-jarring 'thud.' Just then, Yami ran into the room, clad only in a pair of black silk boxers, his hair in disarray, and a wild look in his eyes. But before either of them could say anything, the heavy metal music was shut off...and the banshee made herself (or, in this case, HIMSELF) known.

"BAKURA! How could you? YOU KNEW THAT YAMI AND YUUGI WERE STILL SLEEPING! WE ARE _GUESTS_ IN THIS HOUSE AND SHOULD ACT LIKE THEM, BAKURA!"

An annoyed rumble was Ryou's answer. Yami and Yuugi blinked at each other and then stared at Yuugi's open doorway. To go out or not to go out---that WAS the question. The question, indeed.

Right just then, crashings and thuds were heard and Ryou screamed---whether it was in terror, fury, or frustration, Yuugi and Yami didn't know because as that was happening, a huge explosion spread through the house, rocking it on its foundation. Once again, Yuugi and Yami blinked, each still not saying a word, as dry wall and plaster powdered down to rain in their hair. Yet another blink.

"Oh. My. Ra---I mean, Kami. WHAT DID YOU _DO_, BAKURA?! ... STOVE? What do you _mean_, stove?! ... And the MICROWAVE?! I swear, if you tell me that you broke the washing machine as well, I'll throttle you right here and now." With each sentence, Ryou's shrieks got louder and louder---and higher pitched, as well. There was a moment of silence, then a soft mumble of an answer. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

Yuugi stared at his doorway for a moment longer, then did what he thought was the smartest decision of his life: He picked up his blanket and plopped back into bed, pulling the covers over his head. He paused for a moment, finally remembering that Yami was still there. He peeked his head out and asked, "Wanna hop in, too?"

Another explosion from below. Yami winced and made up his mind: If he was going to die at the hands of Yami Bakura and his hikari, then at least he would die a very, very happy spirit. He hopped in and pulled the covers over his own head.

And so the two remained, hiding from the world and hoping---praying, was more like it---that their house would still be there when they finally decided to brave the world once again. But why did the yami and hikari pair have a niggling feeling that the house WOULDN'T be there in the end? At this thought, Yami and Yuugi whimpered.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

~ * ~

Several hours later, Yuugi and Yami finally decided to brave the elements and slowly made their way downstairs. Of course, they were dressed for war. Yuugi was wearing a bicycle helmet and kitchen pot on his head for protection (Yami had insisted), both were wearing army fatigues, both had kitchen pot lids as 'shields,' and Yami was brandishing a toilet plunger as if it was the world's sharpest and most dangerous weapon. But... _Yuugi's_ weapon really WAS the most dangerous of them all, though. The chibi puppy sparkly eyes.

'Bring. It. On,' Yami thought, baring his teeth ferally and tightening his grip on the wooden handle. This wasn't just a fight. This really was WAR. No mercy and no prisoners.

Yuugi rolled his eyes, catching the last bit of Yami's thoughts. 'Oh, Kami...' Sighing, he asked: "Yami, don't you think that you've gone at least a _little_ bit overboard? Think about it. Just for a moment. Onegai?"

Yami snarled in response. "Stay behind me, aibou. You don't know where the enemy is lurking around here. They could be anywhere. They could be anything. They are the ultimate disguise master... You saw yourself how easily mislead and deceived you were..."

'And he seems to keep on forgetting that he, too, was mislead by Yami Bakura,' Yuugi thought, rolling his eyes and sighing once again. Besides all that, he _wanted_ to take the kitchen pot off of his head. But Yami wouldn't let him until the enemy was found, eliminated, and the perimeter searched.

"No more James Bond movies for you," Yuugi grumbled as he followed along behind his yami. This was bad. REALLY bad. Worse than a B-rated action/adventure film. This was a D- action film...if it was even that lucky. More like F, though.

Another explosion shook the house. Finally giving up on his yami ('Maybe he and Yami Malik spent too much time together... After all, Yami HAS been acting stranger lately. Oi...'), Yuugi sat down on the couch to wait this all out. Ryou joined him soon after.

"Do you have any clue what he's doing?"

"Iie. I don't. I have a question for you, though---Just what were you and Bakura doing in the kitchen? It sounded like you were blowing stuff up." Hearing this, Ryou winced and nibbled on his lower lip, deep in thought.

"Yuugi... A lot of the stuff here is under insurance, ne?" A nod was his answer. "Well, good, because Bakura had decided that he wanted to make breakfast for all of us. Or, at least for me. Gomen nasai."

"Iie. Continue, onegai, Ryou." 

"Ano... Well, you don't have a stove or a microwave anymore, Yuugi. Demo... I think that the washing machine is salvageable. At least, I hope so. I pray so." The white-haired boy winced yet again and licked the pancake dough off of his upper lip. 'Oooh! Cinnamon!' he thought to himself, smiling happily.

Just right then, a battle cry pierced the air and the two hikaris looked up to see that Yami and Bakura were 'going at it.' Yami was waving around the toilet bowl plunger while Bakura had managed to get his hands on a mop. Both were wearing kitchen pots as helmets and had kitchen pot lids as shields.

Yuugi and Ryou blinked, looked at each other, and blinked again. "Ne, Yuugi, seen any good movies or shows lately?"

The tri-colored haired boy smiled broadly. "Hai, I have. In fact, it should be on right now. Have you ever heard of this one show, Ryou? It's on right now." That said, he reached forward and grabbed the television remote control, turning it on and flipping rapidly through various channels. "Saaa... It's this one. It's called Yu-Gi-Oh!. Wanna watch?"

"Hai."

And so the two boys began to watch TV, ignoring the screams of fury in the background. Each thud was ignored and each crash was overlooked--they were used to it by now. And they had a feeling that these 'temper tantrums' (as Yami liked to put it--all the while sticking his tongue out at Bakura, of course) would only be increasing in number.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

~ * ~

"... Ano... ..."

Bakura looked up from his sandwich and cocked a pale eyebrow at the younger boy. Ryou and Yami had volunteered to look after the shop--which meant that Yuugi and Bakura had to clean up the mess that Bakura had created in the kitchen, and the fight between him and Yami.

...but that had been four hours ago. At that moment, they were taking a mid-afternoon break (a.k.a. the lunch that they had missed) until finally going back to cleaning. Needless to say, both were trying to drag lunch out as long as possible. So far, their current time was forty-five minutes. And that was still too soon for them. _Much_ too soon.

Bakura's other eyebrow joined the first and he continued to stare at Yuugi with those unnerving red-tinged eyes of his. "Nani?" he finally answered.

"...ano... Bakura, I don't know who else to ask but you. And I know that you won't really like my question, demo... What was Yami really like back in ancient Egypt? I know that you keep on calling him spoiled, rotten, and stupid... But was he really like that? He couldn't have been...could he? Don't lie to me, Bakura. Onegai?"

The yami of the Sennen Ring looked thoughtful for a moment and took another bite from his sandwich. "Ne... Most of what I say is just to annoy the hell outta Yami," the white-haired boy responded. He grinned, showing off his sharpened canines. "Yami was actually pretty decent--as Pharaohs go. He tried to improve the lives of the commoners." A nonchalant shrug. "But one man can't possibly change the tradition of thousands of years. Ne?"

"Hai..."

"Well, anyway. He was really powerful, even back then. He's grown stronger since he was alive; but, then again, Pharaoh no Bakamono was always strong. Personally, I think that he had one major flaw in his character...and still carries it today. He feels too much. He cares about people too much. If he continues to do that, he'll eventually fade away."

Yuugi started in surprise and leaned forward. "NANDA?!" he yelped, his violet eyes wide with shock and disbelief. 'What... What Bakura is saying can't be true...can it? It can't! It just can't!'

Bakura smirked. "Iie, iie. Not in the way that you're thinking, hikari-twerp." Hearing this, Yuugi scowled darkly. "What I meant was the fact that people begin to care about so many others that they stretch themselves thin...and, in a way, lose themselves. As our _'wonderful'_ Drama teacher would say: 'Hamartia. A character flaw that is such a GREAT character flaw...it eventually leads to the downfall of the character.'" Bakura snorted and took another bite of his sandwich. "A pity, really. It's a weakness."

Yuugi's scowl darkened. "Well, _I_ don't think of it as a weakness. It's a character strength. To be able to feel so deeply for the ones that you love... Shouldn't that ability be respected and not sneered upon?"

The yami shrugged in answer. "I'm not the one you should be asking that, hikari-twerp. I think of it as a weakness 'cause it is. Besides, I don't have emotions any longer...so what would I know, ne?" An elegant white eyebrow raised further.

The small hikari tilted his head to one side and blinked innocently. "Oh? Well, what about Ryou, Bakura? Hmmm?" Bakura blinked and raised a hand to brush his fingertips against his lips. He looked somewhat shaken--but that moment was soon over and he was back to his usual insane, mocking, and sadistic self.

"...urusei."

Yuugi grinned happily. 'Saaa... There's only a set amount of time that you can lie to yourself, Bakura,' he thought as he nibbled on a corner of his sandwich. 'And that time is almost all up. What will you do then?'

~ * ~

Yami blinked and stood up from where he had been assembling the Duel Monsters card packs on the bottom shelf of the glass display case. Frowning slightly to himself, he looked off towards the house portion of the shop. 'I feel funny...' he thought to himself and bit his lip in thought. Everything was quiet... TOO quiet.

"Yami? What's wrong? Do you sense anything?" Ryou asked from his spot behind the cash register. A weird feeling had been niggling at him all day--but what that feeling was, he didn't know.

"Iie... I don't sense anything. Demo, do you sense anything funny? Anything weird or strange?" the Pharaoh responded, still staring at the house portion with narrowed crimson eyes. Ryou's chocolate brown eyes widened and he slowly shook his head 'yes.' "It's quiet. Too quiet..."

Slowly, they made their way through the open doorway and around the house, finally stopping in front of Yuugi's door. From the inside, Ryou and Yami could hear muffled giggles. Exchanging a glance, they pushed open a door.

"See, the thing is," they heard Bakura begin, "Yami didn't particularly like wearing the baggy pants that were really popular back then. He preferred wearing the ancient dress styles. Nowadays, I guess you would call it either a dress or a kilt. Anyway, when he was asked why he liked wearing it so much over the pants he answered, 'Because I feel more free in it.' Ya know, like he could _breathe_..."**

Yuugi practically fell off the bed, he was laughing so hard. Managing to right himself once again, he tried to take a breath. True, he was successful, but because he immediately bowled over with laughter once again... It didn't really matter.

Yami took a step into the room, his crimson eyes glowing dangerously. Bakura blinked and looked up from his lotus story-telling position...and his eyes widened in horror. The Eye of Horus gleamed on Yami's forehead.

"Tomb Robber no Baka..." Yami growled. "Omae. O. Korosu."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Well, that's done now! *happy dance* Hee, I LOVED writing about the Yami vs. Bakura clashes. Trust me, they ain't done yet. *evil smirk*

Sarah: *giggles* They're so silly!

...and dorky. Can't forget that one. ^_~

Sarah: Yup! ^______^

Digimagic: ... -.-;;

Anyway, I know that I said that chapter fourteen would be up and the next chapter of "What Is Forever?" today...but I didn't have enough time for "What Is Forever?" However, it WILL be updated within the next several days. I promise. *pinky promises* Also--DOMO ARIGATOU to everyone who's reviewed "Elemental Magick." Thank you so much, you guys! You're all great. ^_~ BTW--I had uploaded chapter three before ff.net had shut down. Hope you like it, minna-san! *glomps*

  
  


**I blame Jack V. Briefs. Yup, all her fault. I take NO blame whatsoever in that part. D

Yami: LIKE HELL YOU WILL!! _

  
  
  
  


Thank-Yous:

Vera, Lil' Cherry Blossom, Digimagic (and Sarah! ^_~), Wolfspeaker, Cyberkat, DracownyGirl, Jack V. Briefs (I hoped you liked it!), candy, Kugi Ra Muto, Akaisurayasha, molten-amber (I know that this sounds really silly, but my little sister's name is Amber and whenever I see your pen name, I'm reminded of her. ^_^), MaidenoftheMoon, Labannya, Yami Krissy, Aznsilhouette247, Gin Ryu-chan, Slice, Akro, Princess Strawberry, Fate, Difinity, SilverLily, Rakuen, moonnymph, Bob D. Girl, Promise, Betrayal, agentpudge, YuugiLover3, Kirby, Soulwindow, Tenshi no Miko (ACK! Gomen nasai--when I said that the relationship was gonna snap, I meant that the tension--both emotional and sexual---between Yuugi and Yami is going to have to eventually snap; and when that happens, someone is going to have to make the first move. Trust me on this--HAPPY story.), Seventh Sage, Yamis Girlfriend, Jadesaber, OtakuChild, nightingale, AngelicMouseGirl, Buka2000, thockie, Shenya, Kyra Windwood, Songwind, Burning-Yami-Rain, Rogue Agent, LadyMiaka, DragonWings (LOL! I may be sadistic, but even I'm not THAT sadistic!), Spark-gurl, Brit-chan (POCKY! *tackle glomps* Domo arigatou!!!), Naturi (*drags over a box of fluff* All for ya! ^_~), Dracou Malfouy, Saia No Hito Mokushi, Sadira-Black, soulafyre, PriestessOfTheMoon, firedraygon97, fifth grade freak, Sammy-Chann, Lena, Ame Tenshi, DogsruleW, Yo Xi Wang (Nani? I am SO not the queen of fluff! YOU are! ;-p), Mero-chan, Yami/Yugi, KawaiiShinigami, Aisha, Amethyst Sin, and Alana!

~~~Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! I don't think I could ever possibly express how much each and every one means to me. Sooo... I guess all I can say is: Domo arigatou. BTW--I finally decided when Yami is going to tell Yuugi that he loves him. Good news is that you'll all love it. Bad news is...it's not for a while. ^_^;; And I'm also thinking about making a sequel after I'm completely and totally done with this. Votes? Yea or Nay!


	15. Lullaby of an Ancient Pharaoh

Youth of the Nation

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Wheee~!!! LOL! I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was really, really fun to write--as you all can tell. *evil grin* Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as well--and here's a sneak peek at an upcoming event: Can you guys say DMV? D

Yami and Bakura: *smirks evilly*

WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI! *dances all around*

DISCLAIMER: *latches onto Black Magician* *_* Aishiteru!!!

BM: ...-.-;; Neko-chan, get off.

IIE! *glomps*

BM:... *sighs* ... Neko-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. True, she does wish that this wasn't so at many, many times--but that isn't going to change anytime soon so she might as well stop wishing. 

...heh heh heh... WILL own Yu-Gi-Oh! when I take over the world, though. *smirks*

BM: ... O_O;; Nani?!

^_^ Nooo~ooothing...

  
  
  
  


Chapter Fifteen

Ryou looked down at the Sennen Ring for the twentieth time that hour and sighed. "Bakura..." he began, exasperated. "Yami won't hurt you. I promise that he won't." The white-haired hikari looked up, saw that Yami was still sitting in front of him (staring at the Sennen Ring, of course) with an expectant look on his face, and then winced. 'Okay... So maybe I WON'T be able to keep that promise...' he thought.

//Do you honestly think that I'm stupid enough to come out of my Soul Room with the Pharaoh no Baka sitting _right there_?! No, I am not THAT stupid, Ryou!!!//

The said hikari sighed once again (one sigh of many that hour) and rolled his eyes. This discussion had been going on since Yami had threatened to kill Bakura--and Bakura had retreated to his Soul Room, where it was safe. At this point, Ryou didn't know who he wanted to strangle. In the end, it all came down to a tie: Wanting to strangle Bakura (for hiding in the Soul Room and refusing to come out; sulking, if you want to put it that way) or Yami (for threatening to kill HIS yami and making him hide in his Soul Room).

It was at this moment that Yuugi decided to pop his head through the doorway and grin at his yami. "Ne, the macaroni and cheese is ready, minna-san," he said, his violet eyes wide and (seemingly) innocent. Yami smiled back, shot a suspicious/dirty look at Ryou's Sennen Ring, then followed Yuugi into the kitchen.

/Yami's gone now, Bakura,/ Ryou began, amusement creeping into his tone. /You can stop hiding now./

With a blinding flash of light, Bakura appeared next to his hikari. "Me?" he snorted, raising an eyebrow at the smaller white-haired youth. "Hiding?"

Ryou answered him by smiling in a too-innocent manner, standing up and moving away from the couch, slowly making his way towards the kitchen where cheesy mac and cheese goodness awaited him. Before he was all the way out of the room, however, he shot Bakura a wicked glance over his shoulder and caroled: "Of course you weren't hiding, Bakura. That's why you ran straight into the Sennen Ring when Yami said that he was going to kill you. Nope, you weren't hiding at all." With that, he disappeared.

Bakura blinked, stared after his hikari, and blinked again. "Kuso. I may be able to make him grow a backbone after all..." He thought about this for a moment more until realization dawned on him: His hikari had MOCKED him!!!

"RYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

  
  


It was later (much, much, MUCH later), and the yami/hikari pairs were sprawled haphazardly about the room. It was dark outside, but Yuugi had opted to light a fire instead of turning on all of the house lights. Bakura and Yami--for once--were actually behaving, but that was only because of the fact that everyone had spent about two hours cleaning up the kitchen (due to a food fight that they yamis had started, of course--and macaroni and cheese WASN'T all that easy to clean up, as they all found out) and then each taking a long soak in the bathtub. Everyone was warm, clean, and sleepy.

Yuugi and Yami shared the couch--with Yuugi practically falling asleep on Yami's shoulder. Bakura and Ryou were sprawled all over the floor, both laying on a bed of pillows that Bakura had 'borrowed' from Yami's couch, and Ryou spooned up against him. Every time Ryou shifted to try and find a better position, Bakura growled and pulled him back up against his body.

Slowly opening drowsy violet eyes, Yuugi yawned and mumbled: "'m tired..."

Yami smiled down at Yuugi and moved his arm, allowing Yuugi to cuddle up against him. "Then go to sleep, aibou," he replied, teasing Yuugi gently. His crimson eyes softened as Yuugi smiled up at him and snuggled closer.

"'m tired...'n' also bored, 'ami... Can't fall 'sleep..."

The yami continued to smile down at his hikari and leaned down, burrowing his face in Yuugi's sweet-smelling hair. His hair was so very, very soft--so much softer than what it looked. Yami loved Yuugi's hair and wouldn't have minded the chance to constantly burrow his face in it. But he knew that chance would never come, unless it was one of these sleepy, tender moments that he and Yuugi sometimes shared. Like now. "What would you finally have me do, aibou?" he finally asked, holding Yuugi closer against himself.

Yuugi yawned cutely and blinked sleepily. Yami smiled--Yuugi looked like a little baby kitten when he was as sleepy as he was now. All big eyes and wide yawns and drowsy expressions--Yami wanted nothing more than to bundle himself and his hikari in a large down comforter, sealing away the cold and the night, until only he and Yuugi seemed to exist in this world.

"...' want 'ou to 'ing to me, 'ami..."

Yami blinked in surprise and brought his face up from Yuugi's hair. "Nani?"

"...' want 'ou to 'sing to me, 'ami..." Yuugi repeated once again, rubbing his face against Yami's shirt, much like the kitten Yami had been comparing him to just seconds before. "...'negai, 'ami?"

Bakura, listening to their conversation--though he acted as if he wasn't--grinned to himself, hiding his smile by burrowing his own face into his hikari's back. Ryou could feel his smile, despite how hard he was trying to hide it, and nudged his yami in the ribs. /Yami.../ he began, warningly.

//Nani, yadonushi?// Bakura responded, trying to make his sending sound as innocent as he was able to.

/If you _dare_ ruin this moment for them, I swear to Kami-sama that you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight./

Bakura blinked and thought this over--though it didn't need much thinking over. True, he knew that his hikari was dead serious (and therefore no sex for him tonight if he decided to be his usual sadistic self and make Yami look like that baka Bakura knew that he was), but was the chance of making the Pharaoh no Baka look like a baka really _worth_ sleeping on the couch? Finally, Bakura came to a decision.

//I'll _try_ to behave,// he groused out, his thought-speech somewhat grumbling as he let Ryou just how put-out he was. But Ryou responded by laughing at him, sending him an image of himself sulking in the corner with neon sign of 'Time Out' glowing above him. Bakura blinked, looked at the mental image, and blinked again.

Of course, Ryou wasn't expecting it when Bakura crawled out of their nest of pillows, stood up, reached down, and tossed Ryou over one shoulder (Ryou yelping in either embarrassment, surprise, or indignation, Bakura couldn't tell)--and then made his way up the stairway and to their bedroom. The door slammed shut with a resounding crash.

Yuugi and Yami watched all of this with sleep-clouded eyes, both smirking with amusement as they heard Ryou scream "Bakura!" with annoyance, and a resounding 'thud!' as something heavy landed on their bedroom floor.

After several long moments of silence, Yuugi turned his attention to his own yami, smiling happily and burrowing his face in Yami's shirt. "...'m happy 'or 'hem..." he mumbled. "...'you's loved 'im 'or so long... 'nd 'akura really loves 'ryou, but doesn't realize that 'e does... Demo... I 'hink 'e will 'ealize that in time... D'you 'hink so, too, 'ami?"

"Hai, I do, aibou."

"...'ood. Will 'ou 'ing to me, 'ami? 'negai?"

Yami smiled slightly and held his hikari tighter against his body. Sing to him? Yuugi? But what to sing? ... ...a long, almost forgotten memory came to him. The faces were gone, no longer recognizable and the details were hazy. Everything about the memory seemed surreal and untouchable--but it was still a memory of his past, one of the very few that he had. ...there was a woman in the memory. He didn't know what she looked like or her name. He didn't know or remember anything about her. But from her presence, the way that she held him, Yami knew that it was his mother. And... And she was singing a song to him.

So Yami sang along with her, the tune and rhythm oddly familiar, but still so distant it was strangely foreign. Yet... It was still a song that his mother sang to him--that, he could never forget, no matter how many thousands of years passed.

"Sweet dreams, sweet dreams, my precious... The night is long, the darkness fades... Look up, look up, the dawn has come... Awake, awake, my precious... It is time to welcome a new day..." Yami's voice sang on, deep and rumbling, yet still somehow soft and gentle--caring. His voice was filled with love.

Yuugi's eyes slowly drifted shut and he smiled, half-asleep, and cuddled closer to his yami, mumbling in a soft, drowsy voice: "...'ishiteru, 'ami..."

But Yami didn't hear.

And still--he sang on. 

At one point in the song, he thought a high, clear female's voice join him in the song--but it lasted for only a moment. Unknown to him, the wind carried the voice away, still singing on in the night. For a moment, the image of a tall, slender woman with long black hair and crimson eyes, smiling gently, formed in the wind...but then that image was gone.

"Sweet dreams, sweet dreams, my precious..."

  
  
  
  


A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I just had to leave it right there. Next chapter will be extra-long to make up for the shortness of this chapter, okay? ^_^ This chapter was harder to write, I don't really know why. I guess it's because of the fact that I was so hyper last chapter, but then wanted to make this one a little bit more touching and serious. More sap next chapter, too. But no proclamations of love/realizations of love yet, gomen nasai. I already know when I'm planning on doing that. Anyway, hope you liked this one and see you next chapter! Ja ne!

  
  


Thank-Yous!:

~Thank-Yous! for this chapter and last chapter will be posted next chapter. Gomen nasai, minna-san! *bows*


	16. Ghosts

Youth of the Nation

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Hmmm... This looks suspiciously like an update. *gasps in shock* It IS an update, isn't it?! *gasp gasp gasp* ... D ... Anyway, gomen ne for going so long without an update. I've been on a one-shot writing binge. But now I'm baaa~aaack! ^_^

Yami and Bakura: _ We're screwed...

*nods gleefully* And I have a couple more ideas for YOU two. D

Yami and Bakura: *whimper*

... D

DISCLAIMER: *pokes various lawyers with sharp 'n' pointy stick* You _want_ to give me Yu-Gi-Oh!, don't you? Don't you??

Various Lawyers: *slap a restraining order on Neko-chan*

... NANI?! IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE~!!! *sobs*

WARNING: Shounen-ai! Pairings have already been listed; now all Neko-chan has to do is develop the relationships. *sighs* -.-;;

~Oh, and everyone please welcome my wonderful beta reader, DruidessQueen! Any and all mistakes are mine, of course. She is, after all, great at her job. ^_^ (Just to let you know--for some reason, the email attachments weren't working. This chapter is NOT beta read, but will be once DruidessQueen and I figure out what's going on. So, until then, please bear with me!)

  
  
  
  


Chapter Sixteen

"They look sweet like that, don't they? So warm and so comfortable. They love each other very much--they have loved each other for a very long time. But you already knew that, of course." Light crimson eyes flickered briefly to one side and the speaker--a woman--smiled gently. "They're happy. And, because of that, _I'm_ happy."

Sugoroku sighed softly and continued looking down upon his grandchild and his sleeping darker half. "Hai, I know that they love each other. They have been in love since they first discovered each other, several years ago. But..." He paused and wrapped his arms tightly around his slightly chubby and stout figure. "As happy as I am for them, I'm still worried. I worry _for_ them. And I know that you do, as well. Otherwise... Why would you be watching over your son and my grandchild now? You haven't before. Only now."

The woman frowned and bit her lip, reaching up to play with her black hair in a very Otogi-ish gesture. For the very first time since the discussion had began, she stepped further out into the light, revealing the fact that she was slightly see-through.

After all, the Queen of Egypt had died many, many millennia ago.

"They've already faced so many hardships, Sugoroku. And they will continue facing hardships together because that's their destiny. They were both born to compliment and complete each other."

He interrupted her: "They were both born to save this world."

Now it was her time to sigh softly. "I know, I know. But perhaps the greatest hardship they'll ever face is... each other. Will love conquer all, Sugoroku? Everyone seems to think so, but that isn't reality. So. Will _their_ love be able to stand up against everything they'll face and survive? Will it be able to stand up against the other? Yes, you said that I worry. I do. I worry very, very, very much. I'm terrified."

The elderly man paused in his gazing at his grandson and finally gave the woman he was speaking with his own utter and complete attention. "Majesty... Love will eventually conquer all. We have to believe that because if we _don't_ evil will take over this world. Cruel and heartless people will destroy _everything_ humanity has worked hard to achieve. So we HAVE to believe that love will conquer all. Besides...

"Yuugi and Yami are destined to save this world. They'll eventually realize how they feel for each other. They have to--it's already foretold." His eyes shifted back to the sleeping duo. "You have, after all, already heard _that_ particular rumor."

For the very first time, the woman looked irritated and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I HAVE heard that particular rumor. Do I believe it, though? No, of course not."

Sugoroku shrugged and crouched in front of his grandson, slowly running his hands through Yuugi's hair as he had often done when Yuugi had been a child. Even now--even dead, in a place where time was suspended and eternity really _was_ eternity--Sugoroku thought that it was forever ago. So many years ago... And now his sweet and innocent Yuugi was in love... and in danger. "Maybe rumors aren't all that, Majesty."

Her gaze was sharp as she stared at him intently. "You have heard something that I have not, Sugoroku?"

Yuugi's grandfather shrugged at that. "Iie. Nothing more than what you've heard, anyway. Just... a feeling. The type of feeling that you have." She blinked and looked away, crimson eyes--eyes so much like Yami's, but so completely different as well--shadowed. They revealed nothing. Obsolete. 

"It is only a feeling. Nothing more."

"Oh, Majesty?" Though usually so calm and loving, Sugoroku finally began to look irritated at that. "And what of women's intuition, hmmm? Have you heard that mothers can sometimes sense what is happening with their children? You _cannot_ possibly refute that fact because you are HERE. And you have not been in this plane of existence for a very long time."

"It is only a feeling..." the once-great Queen whispered. "Only a feeling."

Once again, Sugoroku sighed. "And just remember what people have managed to achieve just because they 'felt' something, Majesty. Empires fall and empires are built on the lives of men and on what you so adequately term 'feelings.' And you know that, too. Ne?"

Yuugi's eyes fluttered and slowly opened, looking up at his grandfather and at Yami's mother with large, sleepy eyes. "Grandpa?" he murmured, sitting up to rub his eyes. Yami's arms tightened around his waist, but the darker youth still remained asleep.

Sugoroku smiled and kissed his grandchild's forehead. "Yuugi. It's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm sorry that I'm gone."

The small boy shook his head and reached his hand out, intending to clasp his grandfather's hand between two of his own. But his hand passed right through his grandfather's. Yuugi bit his lip and fought against tears.

"Iie, Grandpa. I know that you... you were tired. I'm just glad and relieved that you're happy now and in no more pain. It was very lonely right after you left, but... Yami took care of me." He suddenly looked extremely earnest. "You know that he did, don't you?"

"That is because my son loves you, child."

Yuugi titled his head to one side and stared at he woman with a strange, assessing gaze. "You're Yami's mother, aren't you?" He paused for a moment, allowing her to answer. She nodded primly. "You're the one that taught him that song. It was very beautiful. ...you wrote it, didn't you?"

The former Queen blinked at that. "How... How did you know? No one knows that. I never told anyone--not even Yami. _No one_ knew. So how could you have possibly ever guessed, child?"

Amethyst eyes saddened for a moment, but Yuugi continued to stare at Yami's mother. "I just knew. It was a... a feeling. I knew that you loved Yami deeply and so you wrote that song for him. And because of your love for your son--you're back once again. But please don't worry, I promise that I won't tell him that you're back. It'd break his heart."

"You're amazingly intuitive," was her comment.

"That he is."

The woman paused for a moment and shot a Pointed Look Sugoroku's way. Then she continued on: "I can see why my son loves you so deeply. But can't _you_ see how you're hurting him by rejecting his love?"

Following the Queen's earlier example, Yuugi looked away, shadowing his eyes, and allowing neither to see what he was currently feeling. "I... I know that Yami loves me. I love him, too. Very, very much. I know that it sounds silly, but we're soulmates. I've know THAT for a very, very long time. And I know that he'll be the only one that I could ever possibly love. But..."

"But...?" the two spirits prompted.

The youth sighed. "But Yami isn't sure of my feelings. He thinks that if he tells me that he loves me I'd feel obligated to return the words. He doesn't want that to happen. He wants me to tell him that I love him because it would be how I truly felt, not some meaningless words that I felt that I had to return to him. So before I can admit my love to him, he has to figure out for himself that our love can transcend time itself... and that I love him very, very much. Until then... Well, he'll always think that I don't really love him. That I _had_ to say those three little words. And so I wait."

Sugoroku smiled sadly and leaned forward, kissing Yuugi briefly on the forehead once again and finally disappearing from view. True: Dead--but never really gone.

"Ah," was the Queen's reply. She looked at Yuugi with a new emotion shining in her eyes. He couldn't tell what it was, exactly, and he didn't know if it was a good emotion or a bad one: But she still looked at him differently. For the very first time in a _very_ long time, the Queen smiled and she, too, faded from view.

Yuugi watched them leave--Gone for the time being, but always watching over. (So if that was true, how could Sugoroku and Yami's mother ever truly be gone? A comforting thought, that.) And it was about that time that he glanced out the window and noticed big, fat, white flakes falling down from a drag sky. His eyes widened and he poked Yami.

"Yami! It's _snowing_!!!"

  
  
  
  


A/N: Once again, a relatively short chapter. But they'll only get longer as I once again get into 'the swing of things.' Plenty of fluff and humor next chapter, though. Can you say: Snowball fight? D AND--!!! Besides that, I finally revealed why Yuugi hasn't told Yami that he loves him and why Yami hasn't done the same. So: ;-p Also, several of you asked about the song that Yami sings in chapter fifteen. To tell the truth... I wrote that song. By the end of this story, you'll get to read the song in its entirety. If you want to know the tempo, it's somewhat similar to "Greensleeves."

See ya next chapter! ^_~

  
  


Thank-You's!

candy, Difinity, Yamis Girlfriend, Jack V. Briefs, Sky-Pirate-Tat, moonnymph, thockie, stupid kid 04 and blah, Azrael, Lena, OtakuChild, Shenya, The Sugar Junkie, Digimagic, Kyra Windwood, Songwind, G.O.C., Kugi Ra Muto, Beverly, i love bakura, Moonlitspire, I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p, Rogue Agent, Labannya, GokuVegeta447, Brit-chan, Chibi, Promise, Betrayal, CyberDeletion, Yami Krissy, Rosz of the Angel, Aznsilhouette247, Evil Adri, Spark-gurl, Redtail the Moonlight Magician, AngelicMouseGirl, SSJ Sky, Vera, Burning-Yami-Rain, nightingale, firedraygon97, Jadesaber, DreamingDragon, violettegal345, ^_^, Duet-Sama AKA The Chibi Master, MaidenoftheMoon, Seventh Sage, Slice, Evil Authoress of Doom, chibibaka, agentpudge, Silver Lily, Sage of Darkness, Black Magic, Princess Strawberry, Naturi (*showers you with fluff* =^_^=), MoonlightDewz, Wings of Fire (=^_^= Thankies. *glomps*), Rhysenn Bakura, Mero-chan, Melloth89, Lonely Vigil, Orca (*GLOMPS* Orca! Orca!), lavergne, Baka no Hime, YuugiLover3, Aino Bakura, Esther Shin, Akemi, Gin Ryu-chan, tuulikki, BotS, Bob D. Girl, Kawaii Kitsune, _blank space person!_, MaidenoftheMoon, Hikari no Yami, Siobhan, Pocky, Rez, Lil' Cherry Blossom, Karadaki, AuroraDragonKaya, Seishinseii, charredrose, ObiWanGirl, The Dark Star Goddess, Alana, molten-amber, DarkGatomon, Teb Teb, Jenny-fer, LadyIcyBlue, Silver Dragonrider, Aisling Kaiba, Fate, Tsunami Wave, Yo Xi Wang, Fuzzy Coconut (I adore your pen name!!!), Chaos Angel, PharoahzQueen45, Dude the Guy, obake-shoujo, Mira-chan and Yami Mirakai, Elusitania, Millenium Elf, Lady Phoenix Gryffindor, Yami Krystal, Meri, silverdragon, Morning-Star, Saikyou, Dragon Wings (*HUGS*), Arwynn, WhiteLightning, RyuArashi, SHINIGAMI666, lonely-princess, and gimeGohan!

...OI. I am NEVER EVER going several chapters without saying thank you. I had to go through 14 pages to make sure I got everyone. ;_; Anyway, thank you again for reviewing and I shall update soon! ^_^


	17. Snowyamis

Youth of the Nation

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: *waves white flag and hopes that no one kills her* ^_^;;

Many thanks goes to cloud-1-3-5 for... 'prodding'... me into writing the next chapter. So go and worship his fics. ... *pauses* ... Well?

DISCLAIMER: Neko-chan owns several doujinshis. Most of said doujinshis are Yu-Gi-Oh! djs. Unfortunately, that still means that she DOESN'T own Yu-Gi-Oh!. And that makes her very, very sad. ;_;

WARNING: Shounen-ai. Pairings already listed. Too lazy to relist them. (Hey, Neko-chan is the laziest person you will _ever_ meet. People are amazed when she tells them that her lowest GPA is a 4.0. D)

  
  
  
  


Chapter Seventeen

"Look! Look, Yami! It's _snowing_!" Saying this, Yuugi quickly ran to the window, watching with wide eyes as the fat white flakes slowly came down, burying the front yard and the street in a carpet of icy cold lace.

Yami yawned and slowly sat up, rubbing one eye as he did so. "Hmmm?" was all he could manage. He yawned again and finally looked to where Yuugi was pointing. And his eyes widened. "Wha... What is that?"

The smaller boy grinned hugely and practically skipped while standing in place. "It's snow, Yami! It's _snow_! It's been so long since it last snowed in Domino City! Oh, I've missed it _so_ much!" That finally said, he grinned once more at Yami, winked, and darted out the doorway, completely forgetting that he wasn't wearing any shoes.

The dark spirit of the Sennen Puzzle blinked, smirked to himself, and started counting silently. As if on cue, Yuugi came running in, hopping from one foot to another, when he had barely reached the count of ten. Raising an eyebrow, Yami asked: "Have you forgotten anything, aibou?"

Yuugi gave his yami a dirty look, grabbed his shoes, and once again darted out of the door. The Pharaoh continued to sit there for a little bit longer, watching his hikari romp through the snow through the fogged window. 'Yuugi seems so... so happy and innocent right now,' he thought to himself. Outside, Yuugi giggled and gathered some snow into a pile, starting to create what looked to be a snowman. 'I am glad that he is so happy now. I love his smile, his laugh--I love everything about him. I... I don't know what I would do without him.'

It was right about this time that an extremely loud 'WHOOP!' was heard from upstairs and a pair of feet came pounding down the stairway as fast as they were able to move. Yami blinked in surprise as Ryou ran past him and bounded out the doorway, quickly joining up with Yuugi. The two exchanged glances, spoke quickly and quietly, and turned to the open window with devious grins on their faces. Then they went back to Yuugi's snowman building (Ryou starting one of his own now, too).

"What is it about snow that makes a hikari go all hyper in the morning, anyway?" came Bakura's sardonic question as he slowly made his way down the stairs, following his hikari at a _much_ slower pace. He yawned widely and plopped down into the chair next to Yami. "It's insane, that's what it is. Besides, with everything that happened last night, Ryou was supposed to be barely conscious. I was looking forward to a day in bed with him."

Yami snickered to himself, but decided not to reply in any way, shape, or form to Bakura's comment. Bakura shot the one-time Pharaoh a dirty look and snagged the blanket that Yami and Yuugi had been sharing from off the ground. "And to top it all off, it's too damn _cold_!"

"Well, it's not as if we still live in the Sahara, baka," Yami replied. He frowned for a moment and then stole a section of Bakura's blanket for himself. "Here, it rains and snows and never reaches the temperatures that we had back in Egypt."

"Urusei."

"Why? _I'M_ not the one being a baby over the temperature."

Bakura stared at Yami for a very long moment. Finally, he tugged more of the blanket over to his side of the couch. "I'm not being a baby, baka." With one last viscous tug, he was able to bring ALL of the blanket over to his side of the couch. Smirking proudly, he bundled himself up even more thoroughly.

Yami glared and tugged a bit of the blanket his way. "Baby."

"Baka." 'Tug.'

"Baby." 'Tug tug.'

"Baka!" 'Tug tug tug!'

"Baby!" 'Tug tug tug tug!!'

"BAKA!" 'Tug tug tug tug tug~!'

"BABY!" 'Tug tug tug tug tug tug~!!'

Of course, it was right about that point of time that the blanket ripped in two. Both yamis stared down at the 'broken' blanket, a look of remorse and shock flitting across their faces. And, once again, of course THAT didn't last long. They both looked up at the face time, each pointing accusatory fingers at the other.

"This is YOUR fault, you stupid Tomb Robber!"

"What are you talking about?! This is all of YOUR damn fault, you Pharaoh no Baka!"

"What are you talking about?! You stole the blanket first! And besides that, you were the one complaining about the weather and the snow! It's not my fault that you complain about every little thing~! And Ryou is going to be _so_ upset at you when I tell him that you ripped one of Yuugi's Grandfather's blankets. Just imagine what he would do to you _then_."

Bakura's eyes widened until they were the size of saucers. "You wouldn't."

Yami's eyebrow raised. "Wouldn't I?"

The spirit of the Sennen Ring growled dangerously low in his throat. "If you even dare consider doing that, I'll tell Yuugi about that time that you..."

Pharaoh's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't."

And the smirk that Bakura gave him made even the great King of Games shiver in fear and foreboding. "Oh, wouldn't I?"

The two yamis stared at each other for a long, long time. Finally, at the same time, both quickly hissed, "Truce?" And thus it came to be that the two yamis actually came to a mutual agreement--the very first in millennia. True, that truce was so that Ryou and Yuugi wouldn't be upset at them, but could they really be blamed for that? After all, an angry hikari was perhaps the most terrifying thing in the whole entire world. Yup, even scarier than Yami Malik on his blood and darkness and destruction and death kick he sometimes got on.

You heard it right.

An angry hikari is even scarier than THAT.

"Yami! Bakura~! Look!" Both yamis started, blinking, and finally looked away from the other. They turned their attention to the call, turning their attention to the white-haired hikari waving cheerfully at them from outside. Next to Ryou was... And Bakura and Yami blinked again. "Bakura, Yami~!! Look at the snowmen that Yuugi and I made!"

Outside, in plain view on the front lawn, were two snowmen. To more accurately describe them, they would have to be called snowyamis. The shorter snowyami had spiky hair pointing straight up and what looked like the Sennen Puzzle drawn on his chest. The second snowyami had unruly hair, a Sennen Ring drawn on _his_ chest... and looked as if he was flipping off the Yami snowyami.

"HIKARI!" Yami roared, jumping off of the couch and making his way towards the front doorway, stamping his feet as he did so. When he finally stepped onto the porch, a huge amount of snow fell from the roof and landed on his head. Sputtering, Yami blinked, clearing the snow from his eyes, and looked up.

Yuugi grinned back innocently... while pushing more snow onto Yami's head.

"Aibou..." Yami purred seductively when he had finished brushing the second assault of snow from his clothes. Yuugi titled his head to one side and made an inquiring sound. In response to that, Yami gave Yuugi his most velvety smile. "Aibou... You are _so_ dead."

For the very first time since he had met his yami, Yuugi was afraid. "Uh-oh..."

  
  


A/N: Originally, this was supposed to be one chapter. But... I figured that I had gone long enough without an update and I might as well post this chapter now. 'Sides... next chapter will be more fun to write. D Next chapter will also probably be up within the next two weeks... and it's going to be longer. A LOT longer... If it's not up within two weeks, please feel free to prod me into typing it up. It's the only way you'll get me to update. x.x;;

Next Time: Hot chocolate! Snowball Fight! *singsong* Yuugi's gonna get it... Yuugi's gonna get it... D *cackles to herself while prancing around the WriterVerse*

  
  


Thanks:

Lena, Promise, Fire of the Angel, Anon, Fuzzy Coconut, Tsunami Wave, ?_?, Difinity, Shenya, Ocean, Dragon Wings, Digimagic, tenshimagic, Slice, candy, chibibaka, Kugi Ra Muto, PharoahzQueen45, Dawn, kaze, Labannya, ^_^, Jadesaber, Mira-chan, Lil' Cherry Blossom, LadyMiaka, Evil Authoress of Doom, Gin Ryu-chan, Sozuki, Chibi Chaos Mage, Black Magic, Jimbiny Lupin-Wood, Seventh Sage, Yami's-Girl, OtakuChild, Princess Strawberry, Yami Krissy, Songwind, SilverLily aka Blood Moon, firedraygon97, Yamis Girlfriend, thockie, Sorrow/Dark Star Goddess, hitomi pegasus, Saikyou, Silver Dragon, speed, Kurohi Tatsaki, WhiteLightning, gimeGohan, Lord R, Ugene Roltz, Silver Dreamer, Alana, Hikari no Yami, Dreaming Dragon, cloud-1-3-5 (feel free to prod me with an email whenever you want, ne? =^_^=), Spark-gurl, Laina Inverse, Artemis Sakura MaliksGurl, Sage of Zelda 64, Fate, Kesiah, Burning-Yami-Rain, Ayrrie, Wolfqueen821, Suna, onlyHAUNTED, FiRe-AnGeL and Calvin, Glassed, Tricks, Saturn Imp, ChaosDragon, overlyobsesedwithyugi, garnetfirefly, and kizna.

  
  


Please also note that Pixy Stix, Krispy Kremes, and Yami no Malik plushies DO, in fact, help the authoress type faster. ('Specially the Pixy Stix and Yami no Malik plushie. =^_^=) 


	18. An End Of Sorts

I believe that an apology is in order. 

I realize just how many people have enjoyed this story this far, and I can't explain to you all just how much that means to me. I loved (still love!) getting reviews from my readers--I loved seeing what you had to say about the stories that I wrote. I loved prompting ideas, thinking, changes of opinion, etc. Because of the fact that "Youth of the Nation" was my most closely-followed story, I realized a while ago that I couldn't leave everything in a standstill. That would be rather cruel on my part, and I really and truly couldn't do that to all of you.

As some of you may have already noticed, I'm back and writing again at Since I took a break from this site in late 2004, all of the stories I had written since then (mostly Jrock, Jpop, and Kpop RPS) were/are archived on my writing journal over at However, I've been thinking about returning to for a while now--and I finally decided to. (You can thank Pachelbel and my Hikari for this sudden return; they asked if I would. -chuus-)

However, this return has a direct impact upon "Youth of the Nation." Some of you may be expecting me to continue writing for this story.

I really and truly am sorry when I say this: "Youth of the Nation" won't be updated further than it has already been. I really am sorry for this. My writing style has changed too much over the years. In some cases, my writing style has matured further than I have expected; in other cases, it has stayed the same. It no longer flows with the original feeling of the story. This was the real reason why I took a break from My style was changing and I knew that it would affect "Youth of the Nation" specifically. I was hoping that, with a break, that would change. But... as you can see, it hasn't. I'm still stuck.

It isn't much (I really do realize that this is barely anything, compared to what readers wanted), but this is the only thing that I can really offer up. I want to give you all the happy ending that I was planning for this story.

So I shall tell you how "Youth of the Nation" was going to end.

As the story progressed, a great many things were going to happen. It's been several years since I last looked at the story, but the number one thing that I remember (relating to the yamis) was that Yami no Yuugi and Yami no Bakura were going to be forced to take driving lessons. Assumptions that this would end in spectacular failure would be very, very accurate. Assumptions that this would end in spectacular failure directly correlated to Yami no Bakura would also be very, very accurate. (You all know me so well by now, after all. And my twisted sense of humor, too) Anyway, so the story progresses from there.

Perhaps the greatest flaw in how Yami no Bakura feels for Ryou is the fact that his love is genuine, but... it's possessive. Ryou is quiet and typically gentle by nature: while this helps fuel the possessiveness in the beginning, Ryou's nature eventually softens that love into something just a little bit kinder. Yami no Bakura and Ryou's element to "Youth of the Nation" is very much a rendition of 'Taming of the Beast.' Their story would have ended much more quickily within "Youth of the Nation" for the sole fact that Yami no Bakura's possessive nature would have allowed him to admit to stronger feelings for Ryou. Ryou was his. No one else could have Ryou in any way, shape, or form. "MINE. My heart, my body, my soul." --nobody else could claim Ryou's heart as theirs if Yami no Bakura already had put claim on it, correct?

So now we have Yami no Yuugi and Yuugi. Who, as you've read through the story, are rather stupid. The feelings are there. The feelings are obvious. Yet they're both too worried about how the other feels or thinks of him to actually see something that's so incredibly obvious to everyone else. Yami no Yuugi and Yuugi have settled into a "Duh." situation--"Duh." for everyone else and yet here they are, oblivious. How sad. But! ...that changes. Yami no Yuugi and Yuugi slowly begin to change and realize the feelings that are there through friends and a great many episodes of self-realization. (The humor would have made this summary so much more amusing, trust me.) Since Yami no Yuugi was most definitely the denser of the two, I was also planning on having Yami no Bakura help things along in the road to his self-realization--with one or two smackings over the head with a handy frying pan, of course. Eventually, however, both manage to gather up the courage to tell the other how he really feels. That was going to be the last chapter of "Youth of the Nation."

I was planning on ending this story with three very important words.

-

It has been an honor, a privilege, and a joy writing this story. Getting the reviews that I have gotten. And meeting the people that I still talk to on a regular basis.

I still plan to write here at (and hopefully go back into Yuugiou stories). And I hope that you enjoy the new things that I put up for you all to read.

Thank you.

With love,  
Neko-chan  
August 24, 2006

- - - -

_"I love you."_

:End:


End file.
